Jäger (español) CANCELADO
by Lilith K Beilschmidt
Summary: El cazador de monstruos Gilbert "Jäger" Beilschmidt tiene tan sólo un propósito en la vida: cumplir su venganza matando a Braginsky, el líder del Clan de Vampiros del Este que está aterrorizando toda Europa. Su camino a la venganza, sin embargo, dista mucho de ser corto y sencillo...
1. I

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y a su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

Reviews/críticas/opiniones son bienvenidas!

* * *

Gilbert recordaba claramente cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó.

Aquellas eran, de alguna forma, las palabras que siempre quería haber dicho cuando estuviera a punto de morir. Su sueño desde niño había sido el ser renombrado, respetado, _recordado_, justo como los héroes de esas historias infantiles que su padre solía leerle hasta que se quedaba dormido. Aquella forma de actuar que tenían le parecía loable: protegiendo a la gente que más le importaba, sacrificando sus vidas por las de otros, gritando bien alto que no tenían miedo ni de la propia muerte. Muriendo al final, sí, pero muriendo de la manera más épica y asombrosa posible. Pensaba que, sin importar el qué, los verdaderos héroes eran orgullosos hasta el mismísimo fin, hasta los mismísimos extremos de sus inevitables consecuencias.

Justo como él mismo era. Y eso, _eso_, sólo podía ser el signo que le decía que debía morir ahí, en ese momento, protegiéndole.

Cogiendo la horca, la apoyó sobre su hombro y metió uno de sus cuchillos de caza en su bolsillo –por si acaso– antes de arrodillarse, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su hombro. Con su otra mano, dejó una navaja en la palma del chico antes de cerrar la mano sobre ella.

—Ludwig —le llamó por su nombre, mirando a sus aterrados ojos azul cielo. Él simplemente asintió, su cuerpo entero temblando y estremeciéndose, pero tratando a la par de no perder la compostura. Después de todo, aquello era lo que desde crío le había enseñado su hermano mayor, que jamás debía flaquear ni dejar al miedo sobreponerse a la razón—. Escúchame. Coge esto y huye de aquí, busca algún lugar en el que puedas esconderte. No hagas ruido y todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

—Pe-pero, hermano, ¿qué pasará contigo? —preguntó con la voz rota. El mayor gruñó y se levantó de sopetón, dándole la espalda como respuesta.

— ¡Para de hacer preguntas y simplemente haz lo que te he dicho! —le ordenó con una dura y autoritaria voz, la que sabía que su hermano no se atrevería a contradecir. Pero entonces recordó que estaba a punto de hacer; así que, tras soltar un largo y profundo suspiro, volvió a mirarle, una vez más, una última vez a esos ojos del color de cielo, y añadió con una pequeña, cálida sonrisa— Tan sólo… Tan sólo hazle un último favor a tu hermano mayor, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo único que te pido. Sálvate tú, Lud.

El pequeño niño simplemente asintió, agarrando bien fuerte la navaja, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí a un lugar a salvo fuera de la casa.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, le cayó como un jarro de agua fría el darse cuenta de que ahora estaba solo, completamente solo. Abandonado ahí para morir, con toda certeza, en mitad del fuego y las ruinas y el caos. ¿Qué vida había sido la suya? ¿Qué había dejado tras de sí como herencia? Más aún, ¿qué debería pensar sobre sí mismo, sobre su propia experiencia en la vida? No había probado la cerveza bávara, no había aprendido a leer, no había encontrado una buena chica con la que casarse… Ni siquiera había tenido sexo, ¡por Dios!

— ¡Cálmate! —se ordenó a sí mismo cuando sintió las ganas de huir por un breve, estúpido momento. Aspiró y espiró un par de veces, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

Su nueva prioridad, dar su propia vida para salvar la de su hermano. Después de todo, su tenía que morir habiendo vivido una vida tan miserable e insignificante, al menos podría forjarse una _asombrosa_ leyenda sobre su muerte.

Se empezó a mover por lo que solía ser el amplio granero, evitando las llamaradas que estaban comiéndose la madera y convirtiendo las balas de heno en cenizas. El aire se había espesado con el resultante humo negro, y estaba empezando a ser un reto el respirar en condiciones. Al principio no le importaba _tanto_, pero cuando empezó a tener un ataque de tos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquello era algo que tomarse en serio. Así que trató de levantar el cuello de su camisa hasta su nariz, pero la tela era demasiado fina para que se notara ningún tipo de diferencia. Tenía primeramente que hacer que todo ese humo saliera de la si no quería joder todo su genial plan de convertirse en la leyenda más célebre de la ciudad con una muerte tan patética. Dejó a su cuerpo descansar por un momento contra la pared, usando su propio brazo como un rudimentario filtro de aire mientras buscaba la puerta. Estúpidamente buscando una _malditamente enorme y gigantesca _ puerta, pero el humo era tan denso y oscuro que no podía apenas ver mucho más allá de su propia nariz.

—Maldita sea —murmuró para sí mismo, tosiendo con fuerza. Estaba quedándose atrapado, ¿verdad?—. Tengo que salir de a-… —pero esa frase murió en el mismo momento en que una colección de fuertes y estridentes aullidos viajaron desde el exterior hasta sus oídos. En un movimiento brusco, giró instintivamente su cabeza hacia el origen de aquel sonido.

Ahí estaban esos jodidos hijos de puta.

Se olvidó de todo lo demás: el humo, el fuego, la casa entera asolada por el fuego… Nada importaba, pensaba para sí, mientras corría a través del enorme granero, rozando los fardos de paja en llamas, evitando las piezas de madera que caían del techo, saltando por encima de las que ya habían caído, sintiendo las abrasadoras cenizas contra su piel.

Nada importaba, pensaba para sí, excepto matar a esos bastardos.

Estaba acercándose, los aullidos haciéndose más fuertes, su corazón latiendo empezando a ser acuciante, martilleando su cerebro. Tan sólo un poco más cerca, tan sólo un poco más…

Pero, de pronto, la puerta estalló en pedazos.

El chillido inhumano se hizo eco por todas partes. Y antes siquiera de que pudiera ver algo, una sombra atravesó la distancia.

Lo tenía justo _encima_ de él.

Cogido por sorpresa, trató de retroceder, pero acabó cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, apenas medo segundo antes de que la criatura le cayera encima. Sus sentidos fueron por suerte suficientemente rápidos y, golpeándola duramente con el asa de la horca, desvió a la criatura, lanzándola contra el suelo bastante lejos antes de que pudiera dañarle.

Joder. Aquello había estado _demasiado_ cerca.

Levantándose lentamente, fijó la mirada en su atacante, preparándose para no mirar a ninguna otra parte hasta que la lucha hubiera acabado. Era casi irónico, la media sonrisa que había empezado a formarse en sus labios, considerando lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Pero sabía que era, una vez más, el instinto animal apoderándose de él.

El pensamiento de que al fin había dado con su presa era razón suficiente para hacerle sonreír de avidez.

La verdad sea dicha, esta era la primera vez que veía uno de verdad. Todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos había sido mayormente gracias a los libros y a aquellas historias que corrían de boca en boca para infundir el miedo en los niños y enseñarles la importancia de obedecer a sus mayores.

Y, había que admitirlo, habría sido casi imposible saber qué era de no haber sido por los chillidos de antes. Ahora mismo, en el suelo, realmente parecía, bueno, _humano_. Como una señorita que llevaba perdida desde hacía demasiado, tal vez. Los enredados y desarreglados mechones de largo pelo rubio platino, o incluso el una vez bonito pero ahora desgarrado y sucio vestido azul oscuro podría engañar los ojos de cualquiera para que pensaran que era una damisela en apuros que necesitaba ayuda. Cuán fatal tal error pudiera haber sido, pues tan pronto como la mano auxiliadora la hubiera alcanzado, ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Lentamente, con torpes y burdos movimientos, ella movió su cuerpo, tratando de levantarse tras un golpe tan duro como aquel, y su cabello se dividió, mostrando su rostro. Podría haber sido una auténtica belleza en el pasado, pensó para sí mismo, pero ahora ni una sola traza de sanidad podía verse en una faz tan aterradora. Enrojecidos ojos demasiado abiertos, enmarcados por abajo por unas bolsas oscuras, clavados en los suyos y a la par incapaces de enfocar algo en particular. Piel que parecía la de un cadáver: delgada, arrugada, agrietada y pálida, perturbadora y enfermizamente pálida. Y la boca, manchada por todas partes con un espeso líquido de tal oscura tonalidad del _rojo_, dejando sólo los puramente blancos dientes y colmillos impolutos.

No, ella ya no era humana, jamás volvería a ser humana. Se había convertido en uno de esos monstruos enviados por el mismísimo Satanás, cuyo único propósito era el de vagar eternamente en busca de la sangre de la gente para poder alimentarse.

Un _vampiro_.

Pobre alma, se dijo a sí mismo mientras la apuntaba con su arma en una posición claramente hostil, la de la persona cuya sangre haya sido el alimento de tal penosa y vil criatura. La mujer vampiro tan solo le miró, respirando lentamente, todavía tratando de levantarse. Al menos eso pensaba que era lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de que saltara hacia donde él estaba.

Esta vez la golpeó en el estómago, mandándola contra una de las paredes con un sonoro crujido. Apenas había aterrizado y él ya estaba corriendo hacia ella, la horca preparada, tratando de evitar perder más de su preciado tiempo, pero ella se recuperó con rapidez y contraatacó con sus largas, afiladas uñas. Una maldición cruzó la habitación cuando uno de esos arañazos alcanzó su brazo izquierdo. El punzante dolor tan solo fue la excusa perfecta para que hacerle atacar aún más salvajemente, usando el mango una vez más para golpearla duramente en la cabeza, suficiente para hacer que cayera una vez más al suelo. Ella siseó y saltó, con la boca completamente abierta, hacia su cuello.

Estaba preparado para defenderse apropiadamente de aquel ataque, lo estaba, pero de pronto escuchó claramente el sonido que no esperaba oír, el último que quería oír.

Los gritos de Ludwig.

Todo se resquebrajó y rompió. Su cuidadosamente mantenida concentración, su engreída actitud en la batalla, su único deseo de matarla, todo. Fue fácil para la vampiresa el tomar ventaja de aquel momento de debilidad y hacerle caer duramente contra el suelo, así como también le fue fácil el llegar a su piel con tan afilados dientes.

Y aquel podría haber sido el fin, _su_ _fin_, de no ser porque él era Gilbert Beilschmidt y tenía algo más importante que hacer en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Porque en el mismo momento en que los puntiagudos colmillos le atravesaron la piel y las gotas de sangre descendieron por su antebrazo, su otra mano voló desde su bolsillo a su garganta, clavando el cuchillo desde detrás. Sintió una inusualmente fría, espesa sangre borboteando en su mano conforme empujaba aún más adentro y hacía la fatal herida aún más grande. La vampiresa cayó como un pesado fardo en cuanto el cuchillo fue violentamente extraído, empapado en rojo, de su cuello, incapaz tan siquiera de soltar su último alarido de dolor.

Tan sólo tuvo un breve instante para respirar hondo antes de salir corriendo desesperadamente en busca de su hermano pequeño, olvidando completamente la horca que había caído al suelo, su única arma ahora el cuchillo que tenía fuertemente asido en su mano derecha. Era la propia desesperación la que nublaba todos sus sentidos, porque no era capaz de discernir de dónde provenían los gritos de su hermano. Prácticamente a ciegas, abrió todas las puertas, llamándole con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y encontrando sólo las brillantes llamas que todo lo consumían. Los chillidos de Ludwig se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme llamaba a la desesperaba a su salvador una y otra y otra vez, y todo lo que había en la cabeza de Gilbert era la ansiosa súplica de ser capaz de encontrarle cuanto antes sano y salvo.

La último que esperaba ver, en el momento en que echó abajo la puerta de una patada, era la visión del aterrado rostro de su hermano girando para poder mirarle con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas una vez más, ni tampoco su mano, su pequeña mano tratando de alcanzarle pero rápidamente desplomándose.

Sin vida.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, probablemente su propio cuerpo incapaz de soportar todo lo que había pasado tan de golpe, y observó con mirada perdida al monstruo chupar la sangre que le quedaba a su pobre hermano menor.

Se rindió completamente, sabiendo que era el fin. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar: no tenía casa, no tenía familia, no tenía hermano, no tenía historia, no tenía absolutamente _nada_. Podría al menos haber tenido la oportunidad de haberle dado a su querido hermano la oportunidad de seguir vivo, de tener la vida que se merecía aun a coste de la suya propia. Pero no lo hizo, no _pudo_ hacerlo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo que los libros evitaban a toda costa: las historias de aquellos que habían fracasado y muerto tratando de convertirse en leyenda. Las historias incompletas que servirían de ladrillo en la pared de la leyenda de algún otro. Las historias de la gente que no llegó a ninguna parte, que ni hizo nada especial digno de renombre, cuyos nombres jamás volverán a ser dichos una vez hubieran muerto.

Se dio cuenta de que no sólo había perdido su oportunidad de convertirse en una leyenda, sino de que tampoco volvería siquiera a ser recordado por alguien nunca jamás. No era _nadie_.

Su visión se nubló y tembló conforme el vampiro de cabello rubio y gran nariz espiró, su boca goteando sangre por las comisuras. Le devolvió la mirada con esos penetrantes ojos violetas mientras se erguía poco a poco, cuan alto era, haciendo caer el cadáver de su hermano al suelo como si tan sólo fuera un fardo, y empezó a recorrer a paso lento la distancia que quedaba entre él y su siguiente e indefensa presa.

La muerte de Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba escri-

— ¡BRAGINSKY!

Una voz atravesó la habitación junto con el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos. Una persona cubierta de ropa de cabeza a pies había irrumpido en la habitación a través de la ventana, aterrizando impecablemente entre una lluvia de iridiscentes esquirlas de cristal. En un limpio movimiento, su mano voló ágilmente al estrecho abrigo para coger una gran, impresionante y aparentemente muy peligrosa pistola, y no se molestó siquiera en decir una palabra antes de empezar a descargarla en dirección al vampiro.

Era, a pesar de su aspecto, más rápido que las propias balas que cortaban el aire y avanzaban sin tregua en su dirección, y tan sólo necesitó un par de casi elegantes movimientos para esquivar los disparos. Conforme se acercaba a su agresor este retrocedía, pero aquella enorme cosa estaba con tan solo un par de zancadas prácticamente encima suya, preparada para atacar. La última bala de la ráfaga fue la única que llegó a su objetivo, atravesando limpiamente su hombro. Pareció un golpe de suerte, pero ni tan siquiera pareció sentirlo el monstruo. Ni tiempo tuvo aquella misteriosa persona para hacer un mísero movimiento antes de que le golpeara con su gran mano -que casi más era una zarpa de oso-, tan fuerte que le hizo atravesar por el aire toda la habitación hasta sacar impactando contra un armario de madera, rompiéndolo por la mitad.

—Patético… —habló (¡esa cosa _habló_!) con una demasiado suave y relajante voz de marcado acento eslavo mientras se sujetó el hombro en el que había sido disparado, moviéndose lentamente hacia el misterioso tipo que ahora trataba con torpes movimientos levantarse entre quejidos—. Tan, tan patético… Por favor, dime que esto ha sido de broma, por tu bien.

Aquel ser había apartado por fin la vista de él. Estaba… ¿estaba a salvo ahora? Bueno, claramente aún no. Pero había una oportunidad, ¿verdad? Tal vez sería lo suficientemente rápido como para correr, coger el cuerpo de su hermano y escapar de ahí mientras… No, no lo sería. Y dejar la vida del tipo que le había salvado la vida a su suerte era injusto. Sí, vale, querría ayudarle, de algún modo, ¿pero cómo? No es como si…

Entonces sus ojos la atisbaron. Ahí estaba. El golpe que había recibido antes fue tan fuerte que le hizo soltar la pistola, que había caído en el suelo. En un súbito movimiento, saltó para cogerla y apuntar a la espalda de la criatura. Sólo Dios y él mismo sabían que era la primera vez en toda su vida que usaba un arma de fuego, pero, ya fuera fruto de la desesperación o de la pura suerte, su único y último disparo alcanzó su objetivo. La pequeña bala que parecía hecha de cristal atravesó silbando la distancia y se hincó en la espalda del vampiro, la propia fuerza del impacto haciéndola estallar en pedazos, soltando lo que parecía un líquido de su interior.

El olor característico de la carne quemada le llegó tan pronto como los salvajes, inhumanos aullidos de puro dolor que el vampiro profirió. Giró su cabeza con un movimiento abrupto para mirarle con una mirada de furia asesina.

—Quién… ¿Quién se atreve a…? —musitó, en voz de creciente ira.

—Gilbert… Gilbert Beilschmidt —empezó a erguirse poco a poco hasta quedar de pie, sin dejar un instante de apuntarle con la ahora descargada pistola con altivez—.Y será mejor que recuerdes ese nombre, _monstruo inmundo_, porque tuviste el valor de matar a mi hermano y no pienso parar hasta vengar su muerte. ¡Así que no pienso descansar en paz hasta que hayas pagado por esto, no pienso parar que estés completamente muerto porque _yo_, _yo_ y sólo _yo_ seré la que persona que te mate!

Un momento de silencio, de estúpido silencioso silencio, conforme una pequeña sonrisilla empezaba a formarse en esos labios aún sucios con la roja, fresca sangre y sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecía ser deleite. Pero apenas duró tal imagen un instante, pues súbitamente una niebla de espeso humo gris cubrió de golpe la totalidad de la habitación, y él se quedó ahí, atónito, incapaz de ver lo más mínimo. Se encontraba mirando a los lados, desesperado y confuso, cuando una mano le agarró fuerte del brazo.

— ¡Corre!

— ¿Qué…? —Gilbert balbuceó, completamente desconcertado. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, sintió cómo tiraban de él atravesando de la habitación a través del denso humo y justo por la ventana.

Sintió perfectamente cómo caía en picado a su segura muerte, pero en el preciso instante en que iba a morir aplastado contra el _jodido suelo_, pudo ver cómo aquella persona disparó un arpón atado a una cuerda que se clavó violentamente en la fachada del edificio de enfrente.

Igualmente acabaron chocando dura y dolorosamente contra el asfalto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando después de tanto tiempo de recuperar la respiración.

—_Gott_… —musitó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos por un momento antes de volverse hacia su "salvador"—. ¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer, tú? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos podrías haber matado!

— ¡Nos he _salvado_, gilipollas! —él se levantó del suelo con movimientos que evidenciaban su dolor y entonces, con un airado movimiento de su coleta de ondulado pelo rubio oscuro, giró su enfadado rostro hacia donde él estaba.

Espera, ¿_qué_?

— ¿Eres una _chica_?

— ¿Huh? ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Eres ciego o qué? —_ella_ bufó, mirándole con su par de ojos puramente verdes instilando irritación.

— ¡Bueno, _lo siento_ por confundirte con un hombre cuando ibas totalmente cubierta de ropa, _señorita_! —contestó, levantándose también. Ella siseó algo a través de sus fuertemente apretados dientes que sonaba como un insulto en un idioma _realmente raro_ antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca y silbar. En apenas un momento un gran caballo marrón apareció desde detrás de unos edificios, golpeando contra el pavimento en ágil galope.

—Vamos, capullo, hay que irse de aquí —dijo cogiendo las riendas del caballo y subiéndose a su grupa con estilo.

El griterío atemorizado de la gente ya no recorría las calles, bien fuera porque habían conseguido salir de aquel pueblo incendiado o bien porque ya no quedaba nadie más vivo, pero en su cabeza seguía resonando mientras echaba un vistazo al pueblo. Su casa, aquella que tanto le había conseguido mantener en pie a pesar de caerse a pedazos por todas partes, ya apenas era visible entre el mar de llamas. Tampoco podía ver la casa del carnicero, ni el taller del herrero, ni tan siquiera el imponente edificio del banco se había librado. Fue recorriendo con la mirada a su alrededor, hasta volver, con el corazón aún encogido, a acabar mirando aquella casa ardiente. Las llamas se comían lo que quedaba de ella, y las piezas de madera caían violentamente del techo, impactando como un trueno contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Los recuerdos de su vida en el pueblo aparecieron como un destello, que empezó a perder brillo y convertirse en una vorágine cuando rememoró el momento en que la señal de alarma recorrió el pueblo y el olor a humo se apoderó del aire y el pueblo se tiñó de rojo y naranja y el calor se hacía insoportable y huyó con su hermano para poder salvarle… Un apretado nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole casi el poder respirar, haciéndole costosa la dura tarea de contener las lágrimas cuando las imágenes y la voz de su ahora muerto hermano le nublaron por completo la mente.

—Sólo… Sólo los vivos pueden vengar a los muertos —simplemente dijo, con un casi imperceptible tono de dulzura en su voz.

Él asintió lentamente, y entonces se dio la vuelta y usó la manda que le ofreció para subir en el caballo detrás de ella. Chascó las riendas y gritó algo al caballo, una vez más en ese ininteligible idioma suyo, y el animal empezó a correr, tan rápido como le era posible, de aquel lugar de pesadilla que Gilbert solía llamar hogar.


	2. II

— ¿Estás bien?

Por tercera vez en aquel largo viaje a caballo la chica había girado la cabeza, preguntando aquello al escuchar al chico soltar un siseo de dolor.

—Perfectamente —volvió a responder. Y volvió a recibir como respuesta aquella mueca de desagrado.

—Eso de antes no ha sonado en absoluto a estar perfectamente. ¿Seguro que no quieres que paremos y te revise eso?

Gilbert se llevó instintivamente la mano al brazo. Antes le había dicho que había resultado magullado por la pelea, pero no mencionó que había sido esa maldita alimaña la que había conseguido herirle. Estaba bien, pero temía que para aquella persona el haber sido siquiera tocado por un vampiro fuera una mala señal.

A fin de cuentas, él hubiera pensado lo mismo de haber estado las tornas cambiadas.

Pero seguro que estaba bien, apenas le había rozado… Aunque aquellas dos heridas ardían como sus malditos muertos. La del brazo izquierdo, que había comprobado discretamente mientras ella no miraba, parecía un mero arañazo, no más profundo que el que cualquier animal salvaje le habría podido haber hecho, tan sólo enrojecido y abultado de más. Pero la otra… Se estremeció pensando en ella. No había podido echarle un vistazo para ver su aspecto, ya que la tenía en la parte alta del brazo derecho y hubiera resultado imposible hacerlo sin atraer la atención de la jinete, pero podía hacerse a la idea de lo mal que estaba esa herida en particular por el lacerante quemazón que sentía y porque apenas era capaz de rozarla con la mano por encima de la tela sin aullar de dolor.

Tal vez era peor de lo que pensaba, pero no podía arriesgarse. No podía dejar que ella lo supiera. No podía dejar su vida en las manos de aquella desconocida.

—Seguro —murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Estoy… Estoy bien.

La chica –que no parecía una chica, por mucho que Gilbert intentara verla como tal- sólo soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente, azotando las riendas de su caballo.

—De acuerdo. Como quieras —se quedó un rato callada antes de seguir hablando—. No queda mucho para llegar a Salzburgo. Allí encontraremos un médico, ¿de acuerdo? Te curará y podremos descansar. Ha sido un día demasiado largo.

Entonces se giró con una mirada casi comprensiva y una pequeña, apenas visible sonrisa en los labios que parecía decir "todo irá bien". Él simplemente asintió, serio, aunque en su mente resonara una carcajada irónica. Nada tenía la pinta de que fuera a ir bien, ni mucho menos. No sabía ni cómo lo haría, pero tendría que escabullirse antes de que aquel médico apareciera. Salzburgo, por lo que había oído era una ciudad grande y bulliciosa, por lo que no le debería costar mezclarse entre la gente y salir de allí. Cuando encontrara un momento de paz él ya trataría su propia herida, sabía más que suficiente acerca de cómo hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba fuego, alcohol, vendas, una aguja e hilo y una mordaza que llevarse a la boca para cuando doliera demasiado. Estaba curtido en eso, no le resultaría difícil. Eso sí, le costaba bastante visualizar el qué hacer luego. No tenía ahora literalmente nada: ni casa, ni dinero, ni pertenencias, ni tan siquiera alguien a quien proteger. Sólo tenía su nombre, un cuchillo y aquella ansia de venganza. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir algo si ahora era nadie? Sabía qué quería hacer, pero no tenía ni idea del cómo. Una amarga sensación le subió por la garganta al pensar que tal vez no le quedara más opción que robar para ganarse la vida. ¿Hasta ese punto tan ruin habría de llegar con tal de seguir vivo?

Se apretó la herida de su brazo con fuerza para alejar todo pensamiento con el punzante dolor. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en su momento y confiaba en su instinto nato de supervivencia lo suficiente como para saber que encontraría una forma. De algún modo, la encontraría. Porque él era Gilbert Beilschmidt y no tenía intención de abandonar este planeta sin haber cumplido su palabra de matar a aquel monstruo que asesinó a su hermano.

Pero las cosas tenían un orden. Y ese orden empezaba por no levantar sospechas en la chica y en aguantar el resto del viaje a caballo sin amputarse el brazo para evitar volverse loco con el dolor constante. Tal vez iniciar una conversación fuera una buena manera de evadirse. Aparte de por educación, preguntarle a su salvadora quién era le permitiría volver a encontrarla en un futuro para devolverle el favor. Sólo para saldar la cuenta y eso.

—Nunca he estado en Salzburgo —comentó en un tono desinteresado, a pesar de que ella había mencionado aquella ciudad hacía ya mucho. Debió resultarle muy raro el oírle hablar, ya que se sobresaltó un poco antes de contestarle.

— ¿No? Vaya, qué raro, está muy cerca de aquí. Bueno, es igual. Seguro que te encantará. Es una ciudad enorme, preciosa. Hay dos Universidades, la catedral y muchas iglesias. Incluso hay un castillo impresionante. Es preciosa, realmente preciosa.

—No me gustan mucho las ciudades grandes —musitó en respuesta.

— ¿Y eso?

—No me gusta la gente —ella soltó una carcajada—. E-en serio, no me gusta. Siempre he vivido lo más aislado que he podido. La gente… es rara —concluyó.

—No hace falta que lo jures, te creo. Y si no quieres hablar no tienes por qué hacerlo, tranquilo. Estoy acostumbrada a no hablar con nadie.

—Oye, si te estoy hablando es porque quiero hacerlo, no por compromiso —gruñó, algo molesto. ¡Encima que estaba siendo sociable!

—Vale, de acuerdo —soltó junto con una risilla.

Y, de nuevo, se hizo el silencio. El pesado, pastoso e incómodo silencio entre ambos. Definitivamente el intentar ser sociable no equivalía a ser elocuente ni a desarrollar de golpe la habilidad de mantener una conversación decente durante un tiempo igualmente decente. Pero ella tampoco ayudaba. Que conste.

—A propósito —dijo de pronto, como si tal cosa—. Me llamo Elizabeta.

—Ah, Elizabeta, bien —revisó sus apuntes mentales de educación y vio conveniente el añadir—. Esto, eh, encantado. Yo soy Gil-…

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —terminó la frase por él, con un cierto tono de sorna en la voz—. Me quedé con tu nombre cuando se lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos a Braginsky.

—Ya —susurró para sí, una mueca de desagrado cruzándole la cara al escuchar aquel nombre—. Me alegro, supongo. Y, bueno, ¿de qué zona eres? Hablabas raro a tu caballo.

— ¿Raro? ¡No es raro, es húngaro! Lo que se habla en Hungría, listo.

— ¿Hun…gría…? No….

Se giró de pronto y le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como pudo. Gilbert sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas al observar tan de cerca y tan nítidamente cada detalle de aquellos ojos del mismo verde que el del bosque en verano. Tal vez, ahora que le veía aquellos ojos y aquellas pestañas rizadas y largas pudiera empezar a creer que verdaderamente debía ser una chica.

— ¿No sabes dónde está Hungría? ¿En serio?

—Yo… —empezó a decir pero se le ahogó la voz ya al principio de la frase, lo cual Elizabeta aprovechó para seguir su indignada represalia.

— ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? ¡Ni que fuera un país desconocido! ¿Qué pasa con los alemanes, no sabéis mirar más allá de vuestras narices, os pensáis que toda Centroeuropa es vuestra o qué?

— ¡Lo siento, ¿vale?! ¡No es mi culpa! —exclamó como respuesta, aún bastante nervioso por su penetrante mirada—. No he salido apenas, sólo cuando vine con mi padre y mi hermano a vivir a esta zona del país. Y nunca había oído a nadie hablar de Hungría antes. Además —desvió la vista antes de añadir, avergonzado— tampoco fui al colegio así que apenas sé qué hay más allá de las fronteras.

Ella tan sólo parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a su posición soltando un simple "Oh, vaya", azotando un momento las riendas del caballo para luego terminar diciendo "supongo que eso te excusa. Un poco, solamente". Gilbert gruñó entre dientes por respuesta, molesto consigo mismo por haberse puesto en evidencia de una forma tan burda ante un casi total desconocido. Maldita su lengua y malditos aquellos ojos que le obligaron a sincerarse de ese modo.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo es Hungría? —creyó conveniente preguntar para no volver a hablar de él en un buen rato.

—Hermosa —simplemente contestó, destilando felicidad y orgullo en su voz mientras hablaba de su tierra natal—. Es la tierra más hermosa que jamás llegarás a ver. Hay llanuras tan extensas que eres incapaz de ver dónde acaban, pequeñas colinas por aquí y por allá, los bosques, por todas partes. Todo, todo verde intenso y lleno de vida. Oh, y el Balaton, de pequeña mi padre nos llevaba allí en verano, es tan grande que sientes que estás en el mismo mar, pero a la vez sabes que estás en mitad de Europa por el paisaje alrededor. ¡Y ni siquiera he hablado aún de Budapest! No puedo siquiera describirla y hacer honores a su belleza. Fui sólo una vez y, créeme, entendí perfectamente por qué la denominan la perla del Danubio, la ciudad más mágica y bella en la que jamás podrías estar —se tomó una pequeña pausa de su patriótico discurso sólo para suspirar—. Todo es idílico, hermoso, único. La cultura, la gente, la comida, el paisaje, absolutamente todo. Hungría es simplemente hermosa.

—Está claro que estás orgullosa de tus raíces —como si no fuera bastante obvio. Pero entonces añadió—. Pero parece que lo echas de menos.

Se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar. Él también se lo hubiera tomado. Hablar de los recuerdos de una vida que ahora te es inalcanzable necesita su tiempo, al fin y al cabo.

—Sí. Hace mucho que no he podido volver a casa. Supongo que es el precio a pagar por continuar este trabajo.

— ¿Qué trabajo? —y, por fin, Gilbert realmente sintió que la conversación tomaba justo el rumbo que quería.

—Investigo y busco el paradero de diferentes tipos de criaturas y bestias que aterrorizan a la gente. Y, bueno, siempre que puedo, los cazo. Y, hey, te aseguro que lo que pasó esta vez fue algo fuera de lo común, soy muy buena en esto.

—Parecía que lo conocías bastante bien —murmuró buscando sacarle la mayor información posible acerca de su futura presa.

—Le llevo siguiendo la pista desde hace unos cuantos meses —explicó Elizabeta, con tono serio—. Es un caso único. Quiero decir, oí decir en algún lugar que aquel vampiro había protagonizado unas matanzas abominables en Rusia hace unos diez años, más o menos, hasta que de pronto, sin saber por qué, cesaron. Nadie supo absolutamente nada de él durante todo este tiempo, no se produjo ningún ataque que se le atribuyera. Y, de pronto, vuelve a escucharse su nombre: Ivan Braginsky, el moscovita.

—Ivan Braginsky —repitió, destilando desprecio en cada sílaba que pronunció con lentitud, regocijándose en cierto modo con el sabor de su propio odio hacia aquella persona.

—Hubo ataques desperdigados por toda Europa y me dediqué a estudiarlos, comparándolos con los apuntes que mi padre había recopilado en su libreta acerca de lo que conocía de ese vampiro en particular, y coincidía. Tenía una especie de patrón, al parecer para engañar en cierto modo a los posibles cazadores que fueran en su pista, ya que tomaba mucho tiempo entre ataque y ataque para no crear una ristra fácilmente rastreable, y elegía cuidadosamente los lugares en los que decidía alimentarse: pueblos recónditos, pequeños, rodeados de grandes bosques entre los cuales poder perderse de ser detectado. Fue realmente una suerte que yo acabara en el tuyo, mis predicciones situaban su ataque un par de días más tarde en otro sitio diferente, pero el fuego atrajo mi atención, gracias a Dios. Definitivamente, es un vampiro único en su especie. Incluso mi propio padre lo tomaba por uno de los más peligrosos en su momento, y ahora, con toda la sangre que está tomando de nuevo, solamente puede estar haciéndolo más fuerte aún si cabe. Quedó bastante claro cuando le disparaste la bala de agua bendita. Apenas le hizo gran cosa, cuando a los vampiros normalmente se les deshace la piel con tan sólo el roce de una gota. Y además de resistente, fuerte y desalmado, es increíblemente inteligente. Es… Es verdaderamente un Clase Superior. Y yo apenas he conseguido cazar nada que superara la Clase Base —terminó su perorata con un chasquido de disgusto.

Gilbert no dijo nada. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que aquella bestia campara a sus anchas, matando y devorando a más gente, destrozando más vidas como la suya en su insaciable sed de sangre. Pero, por lo que había dicho, era totalmente imposible convencerla para planear un ataque. Además, no quería que ella tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de aquel vampiro: debía ser sólo y únicamente él quien lo hiciera.

Esta vez, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en no romper aquel silencio para poder concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Al menos, no hasta que, a lo lejos, los albores de un nuevo día iluminaron de naranja la silueta de aquella esbelta urbe.

—Gilbert: te doy la bienvenida a Salzburgo.

* * *

Era un día hermoso, pensaba para sí mismo mientras miraba por la amplia ventana el cielo pálido de las primeras horas de la mañana y se vestía con paciencia y primor. Sonreía ante la belleza urbana que tenía el placer de admirar –y agradecer- día a día, movido por el burbujeo de expectación que aquel perfecto día traería consigo. Se movió hasta llegar al espejo, donde se debatió entre usar un pañuelo de seda lila o uno blanco con un delicado encaje decorando los bordes, optando finalmente por este último con un elegante nudo, dejando que colgara por delante. Luego lidió con su pelo para peinarlo, rindiéndose finalmente ante aquel habitual mechón rebelde que tenía en el lado derecho, dejando que siguiera ligeramente levantado y rizado en comparación con el resto de pelo de su flequillo echado a un lado. Comprobó desde varios ángulos que todo estaba perfecto antes de apartar su vida de espejo enmarcado en ébano.

Y no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de darle a su ciudad los buenos días como él mejor sabía. Así que se acercó a su mesa, tomó aquel instrumento con la delicadeza con la que un vidriero tomaría su magna creación de cristal y se encaminó hacia la ventana de su pequeño balcón, abriéndola de par en par, disfrutando del roce de la suave brisa en su mejilla y del aroma a pan recién hecho y del repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos trotando sobre el empedrado con los ojos cerrados. Entonces posó el violín sobre su hombro y dejó a su música ser libre en Salzburgo.

Iba a ser un día hermoso, se decía con una sonrisa, cuando salió de casa maletín en mano, despidiéndose de sus mayordomos. Saludó a los vecinos a su paso, destilando la cortesía que le caracterizaba tan bien, en su camino a la Universidad. Se disponía a cruzar el Salzach cuando un grito desesperado cruzó la calma como una flecha.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Un médico, necesitamos un médico!

Todo él tembló, desde sus pies hasta su rebelde mechón de pelo, con aquella palabra. Tragó saliva que le supo a fuego garganta abajo, mientras, totalmente quieto aún, movió sus pupilas para mirar a su alrededor. Las miradas posadas sobre él, tal y como presagió. Le estaban _pidiendo_ que hiciera algo y él se sentía clavado al suelo. Tal vez… Con un poco de suerte… La Tierra le tragase ahí y ahora….

¡No! Se dijo tan pronto como acabó aquella frase. Debía ser fuerte, debía hacerlo, debía cumplir con su deber. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza antes de echar a correr, tan finamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo, hacia donde _debía_ ir.

— ¡Un médico, por Dios! ¿No hay ningún médico cerca?

En medio de la amplia calle, un caballo bayo relinchaba nervioso, en el suelo dos personas, una de ellas sujetando el cuerpo de otra. Pudo deshacer parte del nudo de su garganta al ver que no había sangre a la vista. Conforme llegó a donde estaban, se arrodilló torpemente enfrente de las dos personas, una chica de pelo castaño rizado y un chico de pelo y piel inusualmente pálidos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de coger el aire que le faltaba a bocanadas, mientras observaba al moribundo. Seguía vivo y consciente, pero temblaba y parecía no tener fuerzas siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos. Echó una mano para llegar a su cuello, tomándole el pulso con dos dedos: al contrario de lo que se esperaba, latía desbocado y a erráticamente. Apartó la mano rápidamente, mirándole con cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Levantó la mirada y sintió su propio pulso tomarse el pequeño lujo de volverse loco por un instante. La chica era preciosa, tenía los ojos más puramente verdes que había visto jamás, vidriosos por la preocupación. Se tuvo que pasar la lengua por los labios antes de poder darle una tartamuda respuesta.

— N-no, yo no… Yo no soy médico.

— ¡¿Qué?! —le reprochó ella, enojándosele la mirada en un instante de una forma que le acobardó sobremanera.

— ¡M-mi familia! —levantó ambas manos en defensa— ¡Mi familia, son médicos!

— ¡Haz que vengan! ¡Rápido, algo grave le pasa ¿es que no lo ves?! —movió un poco los brazos, lo que hizo al herido soltar un débil siseo molesto.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, viendo a todos sus conciudadanos agolpados alrededor, cuchicheando y observándole minuciosamente. Le tembló el labio y cuando giró la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a la chica y al herido, se recolocó las gafas en el puente de la nariz con el índice—. Mi casa está cerca. Llevémosle allí, mi madre podrá curarle.

Ella soltó un bufido antes de asentir, conforme con la decisión. Él se levantó, evitando soltar un quejido en voz alta por el dolor en sus rodillas, y se preocupó de quitarse el polvo que se había pegado en sus pantalones oscuros antes de elevar las manos y la voz, dirigiéndose a la multitud ahí congregada.

— ¡Dejen paso, por favor, aquí hay un herido que necesita ayuda y debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a la residencia de mi familia! ¡Y les suplico, por Caridad, que alguien vaya a avisar a la Señora Edelstein! —bajó los brazos y miró herido con preocupación— Díganle que la vida de una persona está en juego.

Debía haber sido un día hermoso, pensaba para sí mismo.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un golpe seco. Los dos giraron la cabeza a la par. Una mujer entrada en años de mediana estatura y porte que a la vista fue esbelto antaño había entrado de pronto en la habitación. Su pelo canoso estaba recogido en la nuca en un moño, que dejaba, sin embargo, caer algunos bucles sueltos en su cuello y hombros, y vestía un sobrio pero suntuoso vestido negro de terciopelo estampado con puntillas y volantes en blanco, parcialmente tapado por un largo delantal marfil, atado al cuello y a la cintura, que tenía en algunas partes unas sospechosas manchas oscuras.

— ¡Roderich! —el susodicho se estremeció, levantándose de la silla. La mujer recorrió rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y le atrajo con fuerza en un abrazo— ¡Me has asustado tanto! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Lo siento, Madre —murmuró, tratando de apaciguarla acariciando sus hombros—. Los encontré en la calle, camino a la Universidad, suplicando ayuda. Yo… ¡No sabía qué hacer, se estaba muriendo, pensé que llevarlos a casa sería la mejor opción!

La mujer se separó un poco para mirarle a sus ojos de puro color amatista, asintiendo levemente, antes de separarse de él para poder acercarse a su paciente.

— ¿Historia clínica del paciente?

Roderich se aclaró la voz antes de erguirse y empezar a enumerar, metódicamente:

—Nombre del paciente, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Edad, diecisiete años. Se encontraba junto a la señorita Héderváry, aquí presente —la señaló con la mano, sin atreverse a mirarla demasiado—, montando a caballo cuando sin razón aparente una pérdida del control de su cuerpo le hizo precipitarse al suelo. El primer examen _in situ_ reflejó una aparente lividez ante todo en rostro y manos.

—Roderich, cariño, un simple desmayo….

—Se descarta el desmayo ya que el paciente no perdió la consciencia en ningún momento, además de que su pulso estaba inusualmente arrítmico y acelerado.

Ambos se quedaron callados tras eso. La mujer se acercó a la cama y observó al chico que ahora dormía pacíficamente en la cama.

—No concuerda… ¿Algún otro episodio previo conocido?

Roderich desvió la mirada a Elizabeta, que vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

—Lo siento mucho, Señora pero, bueno, este chico y yo acabamos de conocernos —hasta ella se sorprendió de lo mal sonante que era aquello—. Verá, estuvimos en una lucha… Y yo le salvé la vida y vinimos a Salzburgo en busca de un médico para poder curarnos cuando de pronto cayó al suelo y empezó a delirar y me asusté…

— ¿Una lucha? —murmuró ella, girándose hacia Elizabeta— ¿Tiene alguna herida importante?

—Cuando cabalgábamos rumbo aquí él parecía estar resentiéndose de alguna herida, pero se negó a enseñármela, pensé que simplemente sería soberbia o ese estúpido sentido del orgullo que tienen los hombres. No sé, no insistí más en el tema.

—Una infección —soltó un bufido, girándose para poder discutirlo con su hijo, que asentía a todo lo que iba diciendo—. Su herida ha debido infectarse con alguna partícula tóxica que le ha provocado la taquicardia y el colapso, es la explicación más plausible. Debemos actuar rápido antes que se extienda por su cuerpo y sea incontenible. Roderich, trae mi maletín, tendremos que intervenir.

—Cla-claro, madre. Si me disculpan —contestó, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para evitar que la invitada pudiera alcanzar a ver lo pálido que se había vuelto con la simple mención de aquella palabra. Volvió en apenas un instante con el susodicho maletín que depositó, abierto, a los pies de la cama.

La doctora se acercó de nuevo a Gilbert y le apartó las sábanas, inspeccionándole el cuerpo. No tardó en encontrar las manchas de sangre en el brazo derecho. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y pidió de ayuda de Elizabeta para poder levantarle y quitársela. Primero sacaron el brazo izquierdo, en el que había las abultadas marcas de un arañazo que apenas habían sangrado. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a tratar de hacerle sacar el brazo derecho, él se despertó súbitamente, gritando desgarradoramente de dolor y se agarró fuertemente con la mano la herida.

— ¡¿Qué-?! —preguntó, totalmente enardecido y desconcertado por la situación— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué tratabais de hacer?

—Gilbert, tranquilo —le contestó Elizabeta en un tono pacificador haciendo un gesto con las manos—. Te desmayaste así que busqué un médico. Ella viene a ayudarte… No te preocupes, estás en buenas manos, va a curarte.

— ¡No! —espetó, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza— ¡No quiero, estoy bien! ¡Dejadme en paz!

—Chico, necesito ver esa herida, puede que se te haya infectado…

— ¡He dicho que no quiero! —gruñó, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, como un animal acorralado— ¡Alejaos de mí!

Elizabeta entonces frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido corto.

—Sujetadle —soltó en un tono de voz ronco y oscuro que asustó a básicamente todos en aquella sala. Gilbert apenas tuvo fuerzas para resistirse cuando Roderich salió corriendo a coger su brazo derecho y la Doctora Edelstein sujetaba su izquierdo por el antebrazo. Elizabeta, por su parte, buscó en el maletín unas tijeras que usó para rasgar violentamente la tosca tela de su camisa. En cuanto la tela cayó, dejando al descubierto la herida, ninguno fue capaz de seguir sujetando lo que llevaban en las manos. La médica retrocedió hasta dar con la mesilla, soltando un ahogado "Dios Misedicordioso…", llevándose una mano a la boca. Roderich tuvo que llevarse la mano con la que había sujetado el brazo de Gil al estómago y la otra a la boca para evitar vomitar.

En su brazo izquierdo, un poco más debajo de su hombro, dos colmilladas enrojecidas e inflamadas supuraban una mezcla pútrida de sangre, pus y un espeso y opaco líquido de color negro.

—No… No… No puedes haberme hecho esto…

—No es mi puta culpa —le respondió en un débil gruñido.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, apenas roto por la respiración a bocanadas dispares de Gilbert y alguna arcada que Roderich aún era incapaz de contener. Entonces la chica, sin mayor aviso, desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a Gilbert, echando atrás la llave, totalmente preparada para disparar.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Un favor al mundo —gruñó ella—. ¿Qué piensas, que voy a dejarte convertirte en uno de ellos sólo porque te rescatara? No. Debo matarte, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No… —negó él, incrédulo— No soy una de esas bestias… No lo soy…

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —chilló, mantiendo la pistola en su lugar a pesar de lo que le temblaban las manos— ¡Te han mordido, capullo! ¡Antes de que llegue la noche te habrás transformado en uno de ellos, empezarás a matar gente para alimentarte de ellos! ¡No puedes evitarlo!

—No… Imposible… No llegó a morderme…

—Te hincó los colmillos y eso es suficiente.

— ¡No, joder! ¡Apenas me rozó!

— ¡Deja de negarlo, so idiota! ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de los vampiros aparte de lo que leíste en los cuentos de pequeño? ¡YO lo sé! ¡Este es mi trabajo, Gilbert, matar vampiros y evitar que se reproduzcan! Porque, ¿sabes qué? Estos monstruos se reproducen así, mordiendo a la gente e inyectándole el virus. Si entran suficientes en el cuerpo no tardan más de unas horas en invadir _todo_. Es el propio virus el provoca el aumento del pulso para poder desplazarse más rápidamente por la sangre y llegar más rápidamente a todas partes. ¡Una infección casi perfecta! ¿Y por qué piensas que tú eres especial y no te transformarás como todos los demás, eh, genio? ¡¿Eh?!

—Elizabeta —sonó de repente la voz temblorosa de Roderich—, por favor, te lo pido, cálmate. Calmémonos todos. Tiene que haber otra solución a este proble-…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú tampoco tienes ni idea, nadie aquí tiene la más mínima idea! —le cortó en mitad de la frase, encolerizada— ¡Se va a convertir en un _vampiro _en cuestión de días, horas incluso!¡O le mato yo ahora o nos matará a todos! Es que… ¿Es que acaso crees que es fácil tomar esta decisión, eh? —le espetó, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz en mitad de la frase— ¡Pero es mi maldito trabajo salvar las vidas de los inocentes de monstruos como el que él acabará siendo antes de que nos demos cuenta!

—Yo no soy un monstruo…

— Aún no, pero lo serás dentro de poco.

— No voy a ser uno de ellos

— ¡No puedes evitarlo!

— ¡NO VOY A SER UNO DE ELLOS!

Y entonces Gilbert cogió las tijeras que habían caído en la cama y s

e las hincó en el brazo, en plena herida. Profirió un desgarrador grito de dolor puro que debió resonar por toda la casa, y que fue muriendo en un gruñido que emitía con los dientes cerrados, como un lobo malherido. Las venas de su cuerpo se hincharon en su cuello en la mano derecha, y le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el dolor, pero aquello no le hizo parar, sino solamente volverse aún más violento.

— ¡NO VOY A SERLO! —se reafirmó mientras movía la hoja horizontalmente hasta abrirse la piel, dejando aquella mezcla de sangre y ponzoña caer por su brazo—¡NO VOY A MORIR, NO VOY A MORIR HASTA MATARLE! —sacando las tijeras y volviéndoselas a hincar en la carne abierta y sangrante, soltó un aullido de dolor que convirtió en otra frase— ¡LE MATARÉ, LE MATARÉ POR QUITÁRMELO TODO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLE VIVIR, NO DESPUÉS DE HABERME ARREBATADO A LUDWIG! —siguió arañándose la piel alrededor, dejando correr todo el líquido y haciendo que saltara en pequeñas gotitas a todos lados, mientras él miraba fijamente la herida, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, completamente ido de sí, sin dejar de clavarse aquel arma una y otra vez—¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡NO PUEDO CONVERTIRME EN UNO DE ELLOS! —hincó con fiereza las hojas cada vez a más profundidad a cada palabra que pronunció— ¡TENGO-QUE-VIVIR-PARA-MATARLE! ¡TENGO-QUE-SEGUIR-VIVO-POR-LUDWIG! Por los dos…

Entonces paró de pronto, dejando caer las tijeras manchadas al suelo, todo su brazo izquierdo y las sábanas cubiertos de sangre y ponzoña. Se bamboleó, mareado por la pérdida de sangre y se dejó caer en el cabecero de la cama, totalmente derrotado. Elizabeta enfundó rápidamente la pistola y se apresuró a correr a su lado a socorrerle, al igual que la Doctora Edelstein, que gritó a su hijo que se apresurara a ayudarla a detener la hemorragia.

Sin embargo, este no le hizo caso a su señora madre por una vez, ya que, con un ruido sordo y seco, había caído redondo al suelo.

¿Cómo pretendía convertirse en médico si ni tan siquiera podía ver sangre sin desmayarse?

* * *

Ya que necesitaba que Roderich tuviera familia y gracias a Himaruya apenas tenemos Ancientalia, decidí que su madre fuera en vez de un mero OC, uno de los pocos personajes históricos que aparecen en Hetalia, María Teresa de Austria. Me ha costado un poco buscar el punto medio entre la real y la de Hetalia, al final casi que he tendido un poco más a la figura real, ante todo físicamente. ¡Espero que no os haya molestado el semi-OC introducido!


	3. III

Bajando los escalones de dos a dos, sin mirar apenas a sus pies y corriendo como no recordaba haberlo hecho en años –sólo Dios sabe cómo consiguió alguien como él llegar sano y salvo al final, más aún cuando llegó a tropezarse en el penúltimo escalón-, llegó a la puerta principal, abriéndola de par en par.

― ¿Os vais? ― espetó de pronto, con la voz entrecortada por su respiración agitada tras el inusual esfuerzo.

Elizabeta y Gilbert, que estaban ensillando al caballo, se giraron a la par al escuchar esa voz.

―Sí, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí ―contestó la chica con simpleza, sin ocultar del todo una mueca de poco agrado.

― ¿Demasiado tiempo? ¡Sólo ha sido un día!―confuso, se cerró un poco más la bata sobre su pijama color azul turquí de seda, sin dejar de mirarla― Dije que podíais quedaros cuanto quisierais, no es ninguna molestia. Además, sus heridas aún no han llegado a cicatrizar…

―Yo estoy perfectamente ―fue la seca respuesta de Gilbert a aquello. Los vendajes ensangrentados que le cubrían el brazo de hombro a codo no parecían decir lo mismo. Eliza chascó la lengua, alejándose un momento de su caballo para acercarse a Roderich.

―De ese estúpido suicida de ahí no me fío aún un pelo ―musitó, lo suficientemente bajo para que el susodicho no pudiera escucharle―. Y sé que no está curado del todo, pero, créeme, se encargarme del resto yo sola, me han enseñado a tratar muchas heridas, esta no será un reto.

―Aún así…

―Aún así ―terminó la frase por él― debemos irnos ya. Yo debo de volver al cuartel, allí es donde tengo todo lo necesario por si, bueno, ocurriera algún _accidente_ que cierta persona aquí predijo. Así que no hay vuelta de hoja.

Se quedó mirándole hasta que él, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se dio la vuelta y terminó de ajustar la silla de montar a su caballo. Una vez que estuvo bien sujeta, ayudó a un gruñón Gilbert a subirse atrás de la silla, y cogió las riendas, moviendo al caballo hasta dar la vuelta. Esperaba que, tras todo aquello, aquel refinado chico se hubiera ido ya, pero seguia ahí, de pie, mirándoles con aquella cara que parecía intentar decir un millar de cosas que jamás tendría el valor de pronunciar, sus manos bailando nerviosas de su ropa a sus gafas a su pelo y a su boca, así que no pudo evitar, tras soltar un largo y sentido suspiro, girarse de nuevo a él con una expresión más calmada y cordial.

―No es como sí, bueno, quisiéramos irnos sin daros las gracias ―dijo despreocupadamente, acariciando el cuello del caballo―. Habéis sido muy amables y os agradecemos de veras que nos hayáis acogido y ayudado.

―No ha sido molestia ―niega con la cabeza―. Es nuestro trabajo, al fin y al cabo. Al menos el de mi madre, yo…

―Oh, sí, agradécele todo por mi parte a tu madre ―pone un pie en el estribo para poder subirse ella al caballo―. Dile de mi parte que siento haberme ido sin decir nada pero, realmente, se me dan muy mal las despedidas.

―Ya, bueno, lo haré, claro ―mira triste al suelo―. Al menos me alegro de poder despedirme yo.

―Ah ―murmuró, un poco confusa por aquello, antes de terminar de subirse. Se acomodó en la silla de montar y le miró, esperando que dijera algo más, pero seguía mirando al suelo, bien sujeto a su bata, sus labios temblando. Gilbert bufó desde detrás, y ella supo exactamente qué, de tan malas maneras, trataba de decirle―. Nosotros, bueno, hemos de irnos ya o perderemos el tren.

―Eso. Gracias por todo y espero que tengáis ambos una larga y próspera vida ―murmura Gilbert casi de mala gana, antes de girarse hacia ella―. Ahora vamos.

―Eres un desagradable ―musita, dándole un codazo disimilado al chico, que ahogó la queja como pudo, antes de volver a dirigirse al otro―. Bueno, gracias por todo, de veras. ¡Espero que nunca ocurra nada grave que me haga volver por aquí!

― ¡No! Yo… ―tragó saliva― ¡Yo iré con vosotros!

― ¿Qué? ―exclamaron tanto Eliza como Gilbert a la par, completamente sorprendidos por aquello. Ella, sin embargo, reaccionó antes a esas palabras y le contestó, seria― ¿Cómo que ir con nosotros? ¡Eso es una locura!

―Vosotros… ―miró al suelo un momento, buscando qué decir― Seguro que necesitaréis algo… ―miró de nuevo arriba, mucho más seguro de sus palabras― ¡Seguro que necesitáis un médico, dejadme que yo lo sea!

―Pero bueno, ¿estás loco? ―soltó una risotada incrédula, bufando por la nariz, y él no pudo evitar volver a bajar la mirada, intimidado― ¿Qué necesitamos un médico? Tal vez, pero hay una cosa que está clara y es que _tú_ no lo eres. Eres sólo el niñito mimado de casa, que sólo sabe de medicina lo que sus padres le obligaron a aprender.

―Pero yo…

―Olvídalo ―le cortó tajantemente―. No sé qué intentas hacer ni por qué, pero Roderich, estás muy equivocado. Créeme, hago esto por tu bien ―agarró las riendas del caballo, enderezándole―. Este trabajo es muy peligroso, muy duro, y te aseguro que lo que viste ayer es _nada_ en comparación a lo que te llegarás a encontrar si vienes conmigo. Así que, por el bien de ambos, ―esta vez ni le miró al hablar― quédate en casa, no hagas locuras y vive feliz. Lo último que yo necesito ahora es a un supuesto "médico" que no es capaz de soportar de ver siquiera un poco de sangre sin marearse.

Y justo cuando iba a azotar al caballo para irse, él se movió, sujetando uno de las riendas laterales.

― ¡Entonces lo haré! ¡Lo haré, lo prometo! ―chilló, mirándola fijamente, un rubor en sus mejillas demasiado intenso para ser obviado. Apretó los labios y tomó aire para poder decir, en voz suficientemente alta― ¡Me convertiré en el médico que todos quieren que sea! ¡No volveré a marearme, curaré todo lo que curable, te ayudaré, no seré una lacra! Sólo dame tiempo y prométeme que te volveré a ver… ―murmuró, cada vez en voz más baja, soltando poco a poco las riendas que había asido.

Ella le miró, algo conmovida de más por aquellas palabras, antes de ir transformando su gesto de incredulidad en una sonrisa altanera. Sin mediar palabra, chascó las riendas y el caballo, tras relinchar con fuerza, empezó a galopar por el empedrado de la ciudad. Roderich se quedó totalmente confuso, mirando al caballo alejarse por la calle, cuando ella se giró y le gritó, suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera entenderla:

― ¡Cuando tengas lo necesario para ser un médico decente, búscame y te aseguro que entonces me encontrarás!

Y con aquella enigmática despedida, volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

―Ese tipo es realmente idiota ―musitó Gilbert en un casi continuo gruñido. Se quedó un tanto confuso cuando la chica respondió a su tan sincero comentario con una poderosa carcajada.

― ¡Un verdadero idiota sin remedio! Pero, por si no lo has notado ―dijo, girándose hacia él con una sonrisilla― tengo una debilidad por los idiotas que nunca seré capaz de entender.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada a su favor, volvió a chascar las riendas, gritando a su caballo:

― ¡_Gyerünk_, Árpád! ¡Volvemos a casa!

* * *

El viaje era largo. El traqueteo del tren debía admitir que resultaba hasta relajante y el paisaje cambiante que se veía a través de las ventanas no llegaba a marearle, pero sí a dejarle algo atontado; aparte, el mullido asiento era realmente mucho más cómodo ahora que se había adaptado a su cuerpo. Todo parecía indicarle que debiera cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al cansancio que todo su cuerpo sentía. Pero se negaba rotundamente a eso, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los abría con fuerza y cambiaba bruscamente de posición, evitando como podía el dormirse.

Ya había intentado dormir aquella noche y había descubierto que era totalmente imposible. Que en el momento que cerraba los ojos, su mente se le inundaba del fuego, el caos y el dolor. Las imágenes de su hermano sonriente y feliz se intercalaban con otras de su cadáver cayendo pesadamente al suelo, y se sentía ahogarse en un mar de impotencia y sufrimiento en el que sólo podía ver con claridad el rostro de aquel que le quitó lo único importante.

No, definitivamente no iba a dormir. Y mucho menos aquí. Ya encontraría la manera de… de… de…

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta al correrse le hizo levantar la cabeza con un movimiento brusco, golpeándose en la nuca con el cabecero de madera del asiento. Sin siquiera soltar un quejido, con los ojos bien abiertos, giró la cabeza, agradeciendo a todo lo que pudo alcanzar a agradecer aquella súbita interrupción.

― ¿Te he despertado? ―preguntó, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

―No, no, en absoluto ―negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras ella tomaba asiento enfrente.

―Bueno, si quieres dormir, aún estás a tiempo, quedan un par de horas de viaje ―comentó ella, mirando el paisaje―. Estamos aún en Baja Austria y ni siquiera hemos llegado a Viena.

Soltó un quejido ronco, llevándose una mano al pelo.

— ¿Horas aún? Esto va a ser una tortura...

Eliza primero le miro extrañada, su ceja alzada y su labio torcido en una mueca de extrañeza; poco a poco fue comprendiendo, en el silencio que se había formado, y su gesto se le suavizó gradualmente, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Él finalmente se dignó a mirarla a los ojos. Se quedaron un rato así, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Eliza abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo. Él la miró fijamente, tal vez expectante. Pero no dijo nada. Sólo soltó un largo y sentido suspiro, desviando la mirada y apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Y se hizo el silencio, mirando los campos verdes que desfilaban a velocidad de vértigo por la ventana.

De algún modo, a Gilbert le resultó imposible volver a cerrar los ojos ahora que le carcomía las entrañas la duda de qué podía haber sido lo que ella quiso haberle dicho y calló.

* * *

Habían bajado del tren en una decrépita y ruinosa estación. Tras recoger al caballo, que había viajado en el vagón trasero, cargaron en él las cosas y salieron al trote de aquel sitio. Gilbert juró que, cuando el robusto tren hizo sonar su silbato y se puso en marcha, todo el edificio tembló, tanto que en cualquier momento parecía que iba a desaparecer en una nube de escombros. Pasaron el pueblo, una colección de pequeñas casas de aspecto austero, rumbo a una verde colina que dominaba el paisaje. El chico se percató al poco tiempo que, en la cima, algo había que desentonaba con los árboles de los alrededores. Tuvo que esperar, sin embargo, a estar aún más cerca para que aquel montículo blanquecino le resultara reconocible.

— ¿Son ruinas? —preguntó a la jinete.

—El castillo de Csejte. Lo que queda de él, al menos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió para que acabara así?

—Bueno —ella soltó una carcajada limpia—. Es una larga historia, pero ser propiedad de una vampiresa es una buena razón para acabar así.

— ¿Una vampiresa era la dueña del castillo?

—La Condesa de Báthory —se giró— ¿No has oído hablar de ella? —su rotundo "no" le hizo proseguir con su explicación— Bueno, por aquí es muy famosa. Uno de los vampiros más poderosos que jamás hayan existido, no te quepa duda. Mató y torturó a cientos de chicas, todo por alimentarse de su ellas para así mantenerse joven. Algunos dicen que incluso llegaba a bañarse en su sangre.

—Eso es asqueroso —murmuró, poniendo una mueca acorde en el rostro.

—Bueno, no te lo niego. Pero más allá de lo asqueroso que pudiera ser, piensa que toda esa sangre sólo la hacía tener más y más poder. Un vampiro funciona así: cuanta más sangre bebe, más fuerte se hace. Hasta tal punto que resultaba básicamente imposible acabar con ella.

—Pero, si era imposible, ¿cómo puede ser que-?

—He dicho _básicamente_ imposible, no _totalmente_ imposible —le corrigió—. Hubo alguien que lo hizo. Alguien que se enfrentó a ella y consiguió matarla. De hecho, la lucha fue tan encarnizada y devastadora que básicamente dejó el castillo en este estado.

—Vaya —se quedó embobado, pensando en cómo debió haber sido aquella lucha a muerte, imaginándose el escenario y no pudiendo evitar sentir admiración por aquella persona—. Y, aquella persona, ¿quién era?

—Bueno, no es que quiera parecer una presumida o algo —empezó a decir con una voz que parecía querer decir que era justo lo contrario—, pero aquella persona que lo hizo, aparte de ser el nieto de la propia Condesa, era nada más y nada menos que mi tatarabuelo.

— ¿_Tu _tatarabuelo? ¡No me creo eso!

— ¡Pues lo es! —se giró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara— ¡Soy descendiente de la persona que mató al vampiro que aterrorizaba toda Hungría! Llevo esto en la sangre.

—Ya, claro, y me lo tengo que creer —murmuró de poca gana, cruzándose de brazos—. Mientes.

—Eso crees, ¿eh? —bufó por la nariz socarronamente—. Tranquilo, te voy a dar razones suficientes para que veas lo equivocado que estás.

Gilbert no dijo nada. Sólo bufó de vuelta y siguió con la vista fija en las ruinas, su mente evadiéndose en una realidad alternativa en la que aquel castillo aún seguía en pie, y él, glorioso y heroico, miraba fijamente a su adversario, seguro de sí mismo. Sabiéndose vencedor de la lucha contra aquel descomunal asesino de ojos violáceos y enorme nariz. Aunque sólo fuera una ilusión, se sentía más seguro de sí mismo, porque no veía aquella idea tan loca, tan imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero, por otra parte, hasta él sabía que debía dejar aquel pensamiento de lado. Si no lo hacía y se permitía obsesionarse con aquello, se convertiría una vía directa a la perdición, puesto que no dejaba de ser una malsana idealización del que creía que debía ser su destino. Y hasta él sabía que no estaba capacitado de cumplir con su misión en su estado. No aún. Debía entrenar y ser más fuerte y...

¿De veras Elizabeta le estaba llevando a esas ruinas?

Cuando estuvieron en la cima, ente los montículos de piedra de antiguas paredes derruidos, bajaron del caballo. Ella le desató las riendas y le libró del fardo de equipaje que cargaba y, tras darle unas amigables palmaditas en el hocico y susurrándole algunas palabras cariñosas en su raro idioma, dejó al animal salir a pastar libremente. Se echó las correas por el hombro y ordenó al chico que llevara el equipaje antes de echar a andar hasta llegar a un torreón que conseguía mantenerse, en gran parte al menos, en pie. Súbitamente se llevó una mano por dentro de la blusa –Gilbert no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mirando a otro lado–y sacó una llave.

—Ahora te vas a tragar tus palabras —comentó, sin abandonar su altanera sonrisa, mientras sacaba por su cabeza el cordón en el que iba colgada la llave—. ¿Creías que era mentira que soy la nieta de Ferenc? Pues entonces dime cómo puede ser que esto —señaló la llave y la encajó en la cerradura— sea _mío_.

Sonó el chasquido característico de la antigua cerradura al abrirse y luego un chirrido infernal de las bisagras oxidadas conforme fue moviéndose la puerta. Con los ojos abiertos al máximo, Gilbert se quedó mirándola. Elizabeta, usando tal vez algo más de esfuerzo del que ella hubiera deseado, terminó de abrir la puerta, quedándose apoyada en el marco, invitándole a entrar con la mano.

—Vaya —murmuró el chico, pestañeando con incredulidad—, debo admitir que realmente no esperaba esto. Has jugado bien tus cartas —ella sólo soltó una risilla de suficiencia, pero Gil contraatacó con una sibilina sonrisa, acorde a su respuesta—. Debió costarte mucho robar las llaves de un castillo, aun estando en ruinas.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Deja de ser tan engreído y entra. Te aseguro que lo realmente impresionante está en el interior —le contestó sin quitar su sonrisa de los labios mientras dejaba al chico pasar delante de ella—. Y ten cuidado al bajar las escaleras, no se ve mucho y alguien que vaya por detrás de ti puede querer darte una patada en el culo para hacerte caer escaleras abajo.

—Tendré cuidado, mi instinto me dice que por los alrededores hay una cobarde ladrona que no tiene otra manera... de... —fue ralentizando su frase, quedándose sin palabras, hasta que, finalmente, se quedó completamente callado. Dejó el fardo en el suelo, sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca de la impresión que aquel sitio le causaba, y comenzó a deambular por el sitio.

Allí, en el subsuelo, había una inmensa construcción de basta piedra gris repleta y repleta de objetos. A la entrada, dos gigantes armaduras completas de metal, con sus lanzas cruzadas en alto, parecían guardar aquel lugar de cualquier peligro. Justo enfrente, un blasón verde de rebordes en rojo oscuro tan alto como la propia pared y más ancho incluso que él mismo con los brazos abiertos, con el emblema de un caballero sin armadura y con su lanza en ristre que montaba un caballo en posición rampante sobre una cruz doble blanca, que supuso sería el de su familia. Alrededor colgaban dos grandes espadas de aspecto realmente antiguo, medievales, probablemente, en sendas panoplias de madera oscura. Pero en cuanto se giró para poder echar un vistazo a las paredes, fue cuando realmente entró en un estado de completa incredulidad. Era una larga, larga habitación, pero todo hueco de la pared estaba decorado con los trofeos de las cazas que aquella familia había conseguido a lo largo de sus años. Cabezas de lo que debían ser hombres lobo debido a su descomunal tamaño, dientes que eran casi tan grandes como su propio brazo, pelajes y escamas y cuernos y garras de cientos de criaturas, dispuestas en dos hileras, perfectamente ordenados en aquella historia de la reputación de aquel clan de cazadores. Sólo una parte de aquella pared no estaba cubierta con trofeos, puesto que ahí, un gigantesco armario basto y añejo guardaba otra colección, esta de armas. Unas espadas y sables de costoso aspecto estaban hermosamente colocados en las baldas superiores, mientras otros muchos más toscos se encontraban amontonados en un lado, al alcance de la mano; arcos y flechas, dagas y cuchillos, hachas y hoces, pistolas de todo tipo en una perfecta alineación y montones de objetos de los que desconocía totalmente su nombre e incluso su uso.

— ¿Qué te parece? —sonó la voz de Elizabeta desde lo que a Gilbert le pareció muy, muy lejano.

—Es increíble —simplemente atinó a decir, sin dejar de mirar un solo instante alrededor—. Todo. Es el paraíso de cualquier cazador —dijo con una media sonrisa, pensando en sí mismo al decir aquello.

— ¿Entonces, empiezas a creerme ya?

—Empiezo a adorarte —musitó él en apenas un susurro, aún demasiado embobado dando vueltas alrededor para ver absolutamente todo. Tanto lo estaba que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; no tardó en corregirse, sin embargo—. Quiero decir, adorar_les_. No a _ti_, a tu familia.

—Ya veo —ella le miró con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada que no parecían creer del todo lo dicho—. Te lo dije. Los Hédérvary somos un clan de cazadores de monstruos desde hace generaciones y generaciones y este ha sido su cuartel general desde hace más de cien años. Vine aquí con mi padre apenas cumplí los catorce —se movió por el pasillo, melancólica— y desde entonces, este ha sido mi hogar. Desde que él murió lo ha sido con más razón, puesto que debo proteger este sitio a toda costa.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, no puedes permitir que este sitio caiga en manos equivocadas —coincidió él, echando un último vistazo antes de mirarla de nuevo a ella—. Pero tranquila. A partir de ahora, no es sólo cosa tuya. Es de ambos —asintió con la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo.

Eliza se quedó totalmente sorprendida con aquella frase. Balbuceó un par de cosas sin sentido, sin saber bien cómo responder a aquello. Finalmente, tomó aire, cerrando los ojos, y le sonrió.

—Supongo que sí. Ahora es cosa de ambos —echó la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo dulcemente. Gilbert correspondió a aquella sonrisa con otra.

—Seremos los mejores cazadores que jamás nadie haya visto, ya verás. Superaremos a tu padre. ¡A tu tatarabuelo incluso! —exclamó, acercándose a ella sin dejar de sonreír, súbitamente lleno de energía y esperanza—. Seremos leyenda, Eliza. Juntos exterminaremos a todos esos monstruos de la faz de la tierra, para siempre. ¡Todos nos recordarán como héroes!

Él la miraba intensamente, llevado por su efusión, pero ella no dudó en soltar una larga y fuerte risotada, que le dejó un tanto desconcertado. De hecho, se paró en seco mientras ella seguía riéndose un rato.

—Anda, idiota —consiguió decir entre risillas, limpiándose el ojo que le lagrimeaba—, deja de decir bobadas. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación a partir de ahora —y, cogiéndole por los hombros, le dirigió por el pasillo en dirección a una de las puertas.

—Vaya, ¿habitación propia? —dijo, ilusionado—Nunca he tenido una, se me va a hacer realmente extraño.

—No sabes cuánto —dijo ella, soltándole las manos de los hombros.

A partir de aquí, todo resultó en una serie de cosas que ocurrieron demasiado deprisa. Él tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Ella estaba detrás de él.

—Hey, Gilbert. —le llamó

Él fue a girarse para contestar. Pero en medio de aquel giro, súbitamente, un golpe seco y contundente en el cráneo le hizo caer como un fardo al suelo. Sólo consiguió discernir, en una nebulosa visión, a la chica echándose algo de aspecto metálico al hombro, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y terminara de caer inconsciente.

—Cállate.

Si no fuera porque resultaba tan irrisorio como imposible, hubiera jurado que con lo que le había atacado no era más que una mera sartén.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, pesadamente, lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía. No recordaba otro momento en su vida en el que hubiera sentido algo parecido. Aunque, en su estado, dudaba que pudiera recordar nada en condiciones, con esa presión en todo el cráneo atosigándole. Quiso mandar una mano para masajearse las sienes, pero se dio cuenta de que no pudo. Pensó que, tal vez, con aquel estúpido dolor de cabeza, su cerebro no había procesado bien la orden, así que volvió a intentarlo. Y esta vez comprendió el problema. No podía mover la mano. Y tampoco la otra. Echó la cabeza a un lado en un movimiento brusco, que le valió un chispazo de dolor y un ligero mareo, pero al menos así pudo verlo. Su mano atada a la cama con unas pesadas esposas de hierro.

Todo fue hilándose y encajando en su mente de golpe.

—Maldita hija de la grandísima... —condensó todos sus pensamientos en aquella frase, que dejó a medias con tal de no soltar un grave improperio, y terminó con un gruñido animal.

—Vaya, ya te has despertado. Y de buen humor, por lo que veo.

Ella le miraba con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta de la habitación. Bueno, llamarlo habitación era darle un nombre que no se merecía. Sin absolutamente nada alrededor excepto la –incómoda- cama, las tristes paredes y la puerta reforzada, llamarla cárcel era mucho más correcto.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me has atado a la cama? ¿Se puede saber siquiera por qué me atacaste antes? —soltó de golpe, enfadado, tratando de buscar explicaciones.

— ¿Es que no es obvio? —resopló ella, mirándole con altanería— Estás en cuarentena.

— ¿Cuarentena? —repitió, sin comprender.

—Aislamiento preventivo —explicó, tamborileando las yemas de los dedos en el antebrazo—. Básicamente, vas a estar ahí hasta que esté totalmente segura de que no estás infectado.

— Infectado —murmuró, confuso, antes de repetir la palabra, esta vez incrédulo, y negar con la cabeza—. ¿Infectado? Oh, no, no, estás de broma, debes de estarlo.

—La broma sería que una cazadora seria y profesional como yo se pasara por alto una norma tan básica y acabara muerta por cometer la imprudencia de no hacerlo —le rebatió, deshaciendo los brazos para mandarlos a sus caderas, alzando la cabeza—. ¿Qué te crees, que por haberte abierto la herida en canal como el buen loco masoquista que eres voy a dejar de cumplir el protocolo? Estás muy equivocado si crees eso, idiota.

— ¡No estoy infectado! —gruñó, volviendo a poner la misma cara que aquella otra vez en la que cuestionaron su salud y realmente lo estaba— ¡Me saqué toda la ponzoña, tú misma lo viste con tus propios ojos!

—Te hiciste una sangría y te libraste de gran parte de la ponzoña, cierto. Pero eso no implica absolutamente nada, listillo. Sólo se necesita una ínfima parte del virus para que se reproduzca y se extienda —le señaló con el dedo—. Y tu estúpida reacción pudo haber sido en vano si no te libraste del todo de la sangre infectada, lo cual, para tu desgracia, te diré que es totalmente improbable. ¡Y no seré yo la que cargue con la estupidez de _tus_ actos!

—Estás loca... —musitó, negando con la cabeza— ¡Estás totalmente loca!

—Mejor loca viva que crédula desangrada —se acercó a él lentamente—. Estas son las normas: estarás aquí hasta que a mi me parezca oportuno, lo cual podrá ser un par de días o un mes si hiciera falta; no podrás salir de aquí hasta que yo no te de el permiso de hacerlo; no intentes escapar porque te cogeré; comerás tres veces al día, conmigo delante; todos los días serás sometido a pruebas y análisis —sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo y, sin apenas miramientos, le pinchó para poder sacarle sangre del antebrazo, entre sus quejas y pataleos fútiles.

— ¡AH! ¡Eso duele! —trató de morderle la mano pero le quedaba demasiado lejos— ¡Maldita obsesión tenéis conmigo! ¡Suéltame!

Sacó la aguja cuando llenó la jeringa por completo y observó su contenido bajo la lánguida luz que había en el techo, con aspecto serio.

—Y recuerda, Gilbert —la bajó lentamente y le miró con gravedad con aquellos ojos verdes suyos— si te conviertes en un vampiro, seré yo la que te mate. Por tu propio bien.

No se despidió siquiera antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar con fuerza aquella pesada puerta blindada, llevándose aquella jeringa de sangre en la que flotaban sospechosas perlas negras.

* * *

_Día 1 del período de cuarentena_  
_1 de Noviembre, 1862_

_El sujeto, Gilbert Beilschmidt (a partir de ahora citado como sujeto o GB), un joven encontrado y rescatado en la localidad de Kleinhögl, Bavaria, fue mordido por un vampiro sin identidad desconocida, presuntamente del séquito del vampiro Ivan Braginski, el 31 de octubre. El mordisco –descrito por el propio GB como "un mero roce"_ –_ ocurrió unos centímetros más abajo del hombro izquierdo. El sujeto tenía un comportamiento totalmente normal hasta que desfalleció al llegar a la localidad de Salzburgo; allí se descubrió su herida y GB, en un arrebato, acuchilló repetidas veces con unas tijeras la misma, liberando gran parte de la ponzoña. Una vez curada la herida, fue trasladado al Castillo de Csejte, donde se ha aplicado inmediatamente el protocolo de actuación frente a una posible infección, descrito en la página 14 del diario de mi padre, Lázsló Hédérvary, cazador de vampiros y otras bestias. Se ha aislado al sujeto en una cámara de alta seguridad y se le ha atado con grilletes y esposas de hierro de manos y pies a una cama para garantizar su control. Tras declarar las normas de dicho protocolo de actuación, se ha procedido a obtener la primera muestra de sangre, cuyo estudio será detallado a continuación:_

_La muestra presenta un color normal, así como una densidad esperada. Cuando la muestra es visualizada al contraluz, sin embargo, destacan la existencia de esferificaciones negras, que se presupone deben ser la ponzoña coagulada. Se descarta pues que su propia sangría le liberara de toda la ponzoña que se formó tras el mordisco. Dicha muestra se encuentra, tras haber realizado su estudio, almacenada en frío para posteriores exámenes comparativos._

_Se sospecha por tanto que en GB puede estar gestándose un posible vampirismo debido al historial del paciente, así como del examen visual de su sangre._

_E. Hédérvary_

* * *

_Día 2 del período de cuarentena_  
_2 de Noviembre, 1862_

_En el día de hoy se ha procedido a realizar dos análisis de sangre, uno a primera hora de la mañana, en ayunas, y otro posterior a la misma hora que el realizado el Día 1. El análisis A, realizado en ayunas, reveló una cantidad superior de esferas de ponzoña que las detectadas en el estudio previo, lo que podría tomarse como un síntoma de la expansión del virus en la sangre. Sin embargo, el análisis B, realizado a la tarde, ha revelado una casi nula presencia de las susodichas esferas de ponzoña. _

_En vistas a los resultados, no pueden obtenerse análisis concluyentes en el día de hoy. Se pretende realizar un test de idénticas características en el Día 3. Las muestras se han guardado refrigeradas junto con la muestra 1 con los títulos 2A y 2B para un posterior estudio. _

_E. Hédérvary_

* * *

_Día 3 del período de cuarentena_  
_3 de Noviembre, 1862_

_Como se constató en el Día 2, en este nuevo Día se han repetido las dos tomas de sangre en mañana y tarde. Ambas muestras, tanto la muestra 3A, obtenida del sujeto en ayunas, como la muestra 3B, obtenida a la tarde, presentaban características similares a las muestras 2A y 2B anteriormente descritas, si bien se podía percibir que tenían un índice de esferas de ponzoña más elevado. Parece que la infección se extiende, particularmente por la noche._

_Cabe destacar que se están detectando cambios físicos en el paciente. Conforme pasan los días, partes de su pelo van perdiendo el color original. Actualmente, presenta en el cuero cabelludo parches de color blanco-grisáceo entre las zonas de color natural. Se han obtenido muestras de pelo de ambos colores y se ha visto que ambos tipos poseen la misma consistencia y grosor, descartando por tanto que los más blancos fueran canas. Se puede, por tanto, dar por hecho que al sujeto se le está decolorando el pelo. Se sospecha, debido a este más evidente cambio, que también la piel parece estar volviéndose más clara y sus ojos parecen tener un matiz distinto, si bien no se puede asegurar que haya ningún cambio o sea efecto de la luz o alguna causa similar. Por el momento, no se ha visto ningún signo de crecimiento anómalo de colmillos._

_Las muestras han sido almacenadas, las de sangre, 3A y 3B, en frío y las de pelo en un recipiente. Se observará atentamente a partir de ahora cualquier pequeño cambio físico en el paciente._

_E. Hédérvary_

**Notas:** ¿decoloración del pelo? ¿blanqueamiento de piel? ¿ojos que parecen rojos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? No aparece en ninguno de los manuales. ¿A qué me estoy enfrentando, padre?

* * *

_Día 4 del período de cuarentena_  
_4 de Noviembre, 1862_

_Se han vuelto a tomar dos muestras de sangre, tal y como ha sido descrito en los Días 2 y 3. La muestra 4A en ayunas presentaba aún esferas de ponzoña, si bien estas eran claramente menos numerosas que las que se observaron en las muestras 2A y 3A, siendo algo más numerosas que las que se observaron en la muestra 2B. La muestra 4B, por otro lado, se ha obtenido a la tarde y en ella no se pueden observar apenas unas trazas de ponzoña, tal y como fuera en 2B. ¿Se está, de algún modo, frenando el avance del virus? Es demasiado pronto para aventurar tal cosa. Las muestras 4A y 4B se han almacenado junto con las previas en frío._

_El cambio físico es, por su parte, notable, si bien apenas avanza con respecto a lo descrito en el Día 3. Presenta ya zonas enteramente compuestas de pelo blanco en la nuca, el flequillo y alrededor de las orejas. Se han consultado todos los libros y manuales en el Castillo en busca de información, pero no se ha conseguido dar con uno en el que hablen de esta transformación en el físico debida al virus del vampirismo. _

_¿Podría estar relacionada con la variabilidad en los niveles de ponzoña en sangre? Mañana se pasará a seguir con el protocolo de actuación y se inyectará un suero fabricado con su propia sangre librada de toda ponzoña. Si no presenta reacción alguna, se puede descartar del todo la presencia del virus en el cuerpo. _

E. Hédérvary

**Notas:** ¿se está curando? ¿en serio? No puedo creerlo...

* * *

_Día 5 del período de cuarentena_  
_5 de Noviembre, 1862_

_El día ha comenzado con la rutina usual de la toma de la primera muestra de sangre. Tras esperar una hora, se le ha administrado el suero, fabricado purificando la muestra 3B como es explicado en la página 16 del diario de László Hédérvary. El sujeto calló dormido a los pocos minutos. En el tiempo de espera, se procedió a observar la muestra 5A, que guardaba similitudes con la 4A. _

_Sin embargo, cuando se procedía a entrar en la habitación para darle su comida, se encontró al sujeto convulsionando en la cama. Presentaba sudores fríos por el cuerpo y todo el cuerpo le temblaba, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque febril parecido al que sufrió días atrás en Salzburgo. Cuando se procedía a acercarse a una distancia cautelar al sujeto para un mejor análisis de lo ocurrido, GB ha conseguido romper las cadenas de seguridad que ataban su mano derecha a la cama y se ha encarado a mí. Ha habido un cambio brusco en el físico del paciente tras la administración del suero: su pelo está completamente decolorado y sus ojos, ahora sin duda alguna, han pasado a ser rojos. Se le ha aplicado inmediatamente un tranquilizante que le ha devuelto al sueño y se ha cambiado la esposa rota por otra. Se ha inspeccionado la boca en busca de la presencia de colmillos pero no hay una mínima sospecha del crecimiento anómalo de los mismos. Horas más tarde del incidente, se le ha realizado un nuevo análisis de sangre que ha revelado una ausencia total de signos de presencia de la ponzoña. Se ha etiquetado como 5B y guardado, junto con 5A en frío en su lugar correspondiente. _

_Ya que los resultados de la prueba del protocolo de actuación no han sido negativos pero tampoco concuerdan en su totalidad con el cuadro positivo, se instaura un régimen de vigilancia diaria estricto._

_E. Hédérvary_

**Notas:** he estado a punto de matarle. Cuando ha roto la cadena y se ha acercado a mi con esos ojos rojos como la sangre, he estado a punto de matarle. No sé qué está pasando, estoy aterrada. Dios, padre, he estado a punto de matarle sin saber si es uno de ellos o no...

* * *

_Día 6 del período de cuarentena_  
_6 de Noviembre, 1862_

_El sujeto está en perfectas condiciones. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su cambio físico y de la presencia de ponzoña en los pasados análisis de sangre, e incluso el ataque de ayer tras la inyección del suero, el sujeto está total y completamente sano. Se le han realizado las dos tomas de sangre del protocolo, más otra extra a mediodía, y es imposible encontrar una traza de la ponzoña. Los colmillos siguen sin aparecer y no hay ninguna reacción al olor de la sangre fresca, así como tampoco hay ninguna reacción notoria al contacto con la luz del sol (amén de un desagrado general que se puede constatar que existía previamente)._

_¿Ha obrado el milagro acaso? ¿Es GB el primer caso de una lucha ganada contra el virus del vampirismo? No quiero hablar con antelación pero si mañana no presenta ningún signo, el protocolo de actuación habrá acabado y habrá seguridad para afirmarlo. Sólo un día._

_E. Hédérvary_

**Notas:** Ese idiota... Lo ha hecho... Dijo que lo haría y cumplió con su palabra.

* * *

_Día 7 del período de cuarentena_  
_7 de Noviembre, 1862_

_El sujeto se ha levantado con buen humor ante la noticia de que su período de cuarentena ha finalizado. Tres nuevos análisis de sangre negativos y una nueva prueba a la luz natural a mediodía y a la sangre recién derramada alejan toda sospecha de enfermedad. Afirmamos que el sujeto GB está totalmente libre de signos de vampirismo, aun habiendo sido mordido hace una semana. _

_Las muestras de sangre recogidas a lo largo de la semana han vuelto a ser estudiadas y es patente la pérdida total de coágulos de ponzoña en sangre. GB, así mismo, ha sufrido cambios físicos notables, entre los que se encuentran el descoloramiento total de su pelo hasta un tono blanco-grisáceo (no canoso), el cambio de color de sus ojos a un rojo oscuro, un blanqueamiento relativamente aparente de la piel y un notorio aumento de su fuerza física (que se pudo comprobar ayer al haber roto las recias cadenas que lo sujetaban. Será sometido a diversas pruebas de ahora en adelante para refinar hasta qué nivel ha ocurrido este cambio). Todos estos cambios en su físico que nunca antes habían sido descritos en ningún manual, se han añadido al diario de László Hédérvary como nuevo apunte, así como todo lo recogido acerca del periodo de cuarentena de GB en este propio diario, para un uso futuro, con vistas a nuevas investigaciones y la adición de nuevos casos y/o particularidades._

_Con esta frase, doy este protocolo por concluido a fecha 7 de Noviembre de 1862._

_E. Hédérvary_

**Notas:** No me lo puedo creer. Esto es casi un sueño. Lo ha logrado, ha sobrevivido, no se ha convertido en un monstruo, ha cumplido su palabra. ¡Hay esperanzas! No voy a dejar que esto se pierda, quiero que todos conozcan su historia, que todos sepan el nombre de ese capullo suicida.

¡László, padre, míralo! ¡Hoy se ha unido un nuevo cazador a la familia!

Un _casi_ vampiro.

* * *

¡Perdonad la demora para este capítulo! Se juntó una bastante complicada época de no saber hacer nada con las vacaciones de mi beta, así que me resultó imposible hacer este capítulo antes. Las buenas noticias es que realmente tardé menos de tres días en tener todo este capítulo escrito, me ha resultado extrañamente sencillo de escribir, así que con suerte el capítulo IV será igual de rápido y llegará antes. Por mi parte, deciros que ¡por fin esta historia empieza a coger su rumbo! Pensaba que este capítulo iba a ser todo "pura paja" pero creo que el final ha tenido su puntito de interés... Ya veréis la intención de todo esto con el tiempo. Por mi parte creo que esto es todo... ¡Espero vuestros comentarios y demás y que os haya gustado!

Notas:

\- _Gyerünk_: ¡Arre! en húngaro.

\- Castillo de Csejte es el castillo de Čachtice_. _Csejte sería el nombre de la localidad en húngaro.


	4. IV

Los días caían como las hojas de otoño, en aquella novedosa rutina a la que ahora hacía frente. La entrada del frío no era excusa válida para postergar las duras sesiones de ejercicio físico que eran la rutina ahora que Elizabeta le había dado carta blanca para entrar en la selecta organización de cazadores de monstruos, compuesta por lo que venía siendo ella misma y los ya fallecidos Héderváry que la precedieron. Obviamente ella era la jefaza de toda esa empresa y era algo que no se podía permitir ni cuestionar. No dejaba que se olvidara que aquello era un acto de suma generosidad de su parte y que debía sentirse agradecido de tener tan siquiera la oportunidad.

Ya, bueno, _agradecido._ Sí, Eliza le había salvado la vida. Sí, sin ella ahora mismo sería un sin vida, en ambos sentidos. Sí, tener un techo y comida, en sus circunstancias, era algo que reconocer como un auténtico regalo que a duras penas merecía. Sí, convertirse en cazador de monstruos era lo que quería, lo que ahora mismo más deseaba. Pero tampoco había que pasarse y olvidar el resto. Al fin y al cabo, ella le estaba sometiendo a un más-que-sólo-estricto régimen de entrenamiento que catalogaba como "de urgencia". Y por muy resistente que él fuera o por mucha fuerza que ahora mismo tuviera, conseguía hacerle volver a su habitación sudando como un cochino a punto de ser degollado y con la lengua fuera como el perro acalorado, sin más deseo que dejarse caer encima de la cama y no volver a levantarse de ella hasta que dejara de dolerle cada pequeña y recóndita parte de su cuerpo.

No apenas unas seis míseras horas más tarde.

Todos los días comenzaban incluso antes que cualquier gallo cacareara el comienzo de un nuevo día. Se vestía y salía afuera a emprender una larga marcha de un par de horas de duración. Elizabeta decía que tenía las piernas muy débiles y que debía correr para ejercitarlas adecuadamente. Por mucho que las mirara, Gilbert pensaba que sus piernas estaban perfectas y proporcionadas y que de "patillas de pollo" como ella las describía no tenía nada, pero como tampoco tenía la opción siquiera de replicar si no quería acabar fuera, simplemente callaba y asentía a todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, debía admitir que aquella era la mejor parte de la mañana, en la que el frío crepuscular y el sonido del despertar de los pájaros cantores le amenizaban la marcha. Cuando volvía al castillo, le esperaba el copioso desayuno que Eliza había preparado en su ausencia y posteriormente, una horrenda, horrenda mañana de tediosas, aburridas e interminables explicaciones teóricas que a Gilbert le interesaban bien poco y en las que sentía cansando y con una imperiosa necesidad de dormitar (un comportamiento que rápidamente Eliza corregía con un buen librazo en la cabeza). Y eso por no hablar del bochornoso momento de la mañana en el que tocaban sus clases de lectura y escritura. Maldecía una y otra y otra vez el momento en el que abandonó los estudios –aunque más bien maldecía el momento en el que Elizabeta se enteró que era analfabeto- mientras la chica, exasperada y mandona como sólo ella sabía ser, trataba de hacerle entrar en su ya dura cabeza de casi adulto, al ritmo de "vamos no es tan difícil", amenizado con algún "eres idiota profundo" y asegurando cada vez que podía que esos eran conceptos "que cualquier criajo aprende en un momento". Sobra decir que esas mañanas, si no eran ya de por sí interminables por naturaleza, más se hacían entre discusiones y gritos y vejaciones y peleas y más librazos. Tras tanta riña y cansancio mental incomparable al físico, tenían una tensa comida donde los tenedores y los cuchillos parecían tener demasiado peligro para estar encima de una mesa, pero que, a su vez, servía para calmarlos. Una vez acababan de comer, comenzaba el _verdadero _entrenamiento (¿a quién le importaba los hábitos alimenticios de los chupacabras o las condiciones en las que gritan las _banshee_ por el amor de Dios?). Y aunque prefiriera como unas, a saber, _mil millones de veces_ eso, no es que fuera un camino de rosas ni nada por el estilo. En absoluto.

El entrenamiento físico consistía en cerca de seis horas de puro ejercicio sin apenas pausas en varias disciplinas por día, más otras dos de entrenamiento nocturno tras la cena. Él sabía desde el primer momento que tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para estar a la altura de un trabajo que exigía tanto rendimiento físico de una manera, además, tan explosiva. Pero había días en los que pensaba que todo eso era _demasiado_. No era capaz de recordar lo que era el pasar un día sin sentir un dolor lacerante en alguna parte y ya había tenido que aguantar tantos dolores, pinchazos, espasmos y desgarros musculares que el día que no le ocurría se sentía extraño. Sí, sabía que aquella chiquilla que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla era una mandona, pero más allá de eso, tras esos ojitos profundamente verdes suyos, se escondía una fiera instructora de métodos espartanos y férreos que no permitía ni un solo error ni un segundo perdido. No tenía mucho donde quejarse en las prácticas de armamento: al fin y al cabo él ya era cazador, así que tenía bastante manejo con armas de corta y larga distancia. Sólo necesitaba unas cuantas instrucciones básicas cuando Eliza le prestaba alguna nueva arma de su extenso arsenal familiar, alguna que otra lección y consejo a la hora de usar las espadas y tal vez algo más de entrenamiento con armas de media distancia. Por pretencioso que pudiera sonar, tenía una puntería asombrosa y una habilidad con los cuchillos sublime así que todo eso lo llevaba extraordinariamente bien. Lo que no llevaba nada, pero que nada bien, era todo ese tema de los ganchos y el equilibrio. Se empeñaba en decirle, cientos de veces, que era imprescindible que supiera usarlos, pero él no estaba especialmente interesado en algo que le mantuviera los pies alejados del suelo. Poco a poco es verdad que lo iba dominando –ya, al menos, no vomitaba- pero seguía sin alcanzar al nivel que ella le exigía. Aún no sabía cómo ella conseguía hacer las virguerías que hacía en las alturas cuando él, cada vez que se levantaba apenas unos palmos del suelo, acababa perdiendo el equilibrio y golpeándose contra algo (llevaba ya unos cuantos golpes serios en la cabeza que le habían quitado gran parte de la capacidad para entender sus malditas clases de lectura), aunque había que tomar en consideración que, tras tomarse unos minutos para erguirse y aunar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, se las ingeniaba para trepar cuerda arriba hasta donde ella le había marcado. Pero seguía sin verle el encanto a aquello, por mucho que se lo propusiera.

Y bueno, también estaba lo de las pruebas de fuerza. Que se le daría bien y, de hecho, disfrutaría, si cierta persona no fuera una auténtica bruta sin miramiento alguno. Estaba empeñada en ver el límite de la fuerza de Gilbert, más aun sabiendo que tras el mordisco había debido aumentar considerablemente. Él pensaba que lo lógico era hacer tal cosa poco a poco. Para ella, lo más efectivo era dejarle caer un pesado tronco encima sin casi avisar y esperar que consiguiera levantarlo a base de fuerza bruta. Teóricamente, el peso del tronco y el tiempo que tardaba en levantarlo deberían estar relacionados entre sí. Parecía estar más bien relacionado con las quejas y gritos exasperados que soltaba bajo él. Al final buscaron una especie de acuerdo en el que no habría más troncos, por suerte. Sólo piedra. Bloques de piedra del castillo que pesaban como dos malditos muertos apilados. Seguía siendo bastante mejor, sin embargo, que ser violentamente empujado por un tronco. Además de que se sentía bastante orgulloso de ser capaz de poder cargar con los bloques. El problema es que acababa con cierto dolor de brazos que no ayudaba mucho a aguantar luego la sesión de flexiones de rigor. Ella no tenía mucho tacto que digamos para aligerarle la carga en consecuencia al ejercicio previamente realizado y las cien flexiones –por modalidad- eran sagradas. Bueno, "ciento y" flexiones porque aumentaban cada día en una o dos –o cinco- según le apeteciera. Para cuando había acabado, estaba tan derrotado que apenas sentía tener fuerzas para coger la comida de la cena. Y eso sería bueno si tras eso viniera el tan preciado descanso, pero no, venían otras cuantas pruebas en la práctica oscuridad para probar cómo avanzaba el manejo de sus habilidades a la noche y acostumbrarse a luchar con esa poca cantidad de luz. Sobra decir que para el final del día se sentía tan dolorido, abrumado y extenuado que apenas podía hacer otra cosa que quitarse su sucia ropa y sudada y dejarse caer en la cama, entrando en un profundo sueño en apenas unos minutos que le dejaba la mente en blanco. Un sueño dulce y reparador del que salía antes de que siquiera fuera consciente de haber entrado.

Y así volvía a vestirse con su ropa aún sucia y algo sudada, para empezar un nuevo día. Pensando que estaba dando sus frutos, si lo pensaba en frío. Que era ahora más fuerte, más rápido y más hábil; que su cuerpo era menos lánguido y más fibroso; que ahora conocía a lo que se enfrentaría, sus hábitos y sus puntos flacos; que por fin no dependía de otra persona para le leyera las cosas; que llevaba días y días durmiendo sin tener pesadillas. Y así, con esa pequeña sonrisa segura en los labios, se enfrentaba al albor de otro día más de duro entrenamiento que le dejaba unos pocos pasos más cerca de su meta.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Gilbert llegó a Csejte. Tal y como pensaba, se había adaptado bastante bien. Debía admitir que le había resultado extraño el vivir tan súbitamente con alguien de nuevo, pero, al mismo tiempo, le alegraba que justamente fuera él, de entre todas las personas. No le resultaba _tan_ extraño estar con él. Eran parecidos, a su modo, con su fijación por hacer las cosas siempre bien y su alma aventurera y belicosa. Y sus diferencias, que raspaban y arañaban como una astilla en la madera, sólo conseguían hacer todo un poco más ameno. En el fondo, a Elizabeta le gustaban las riñas continuas que tenían, gritar y que él le respondiera a sus comentarios con altanería. Tendrían moratones por todas partes y él un par de mordiscos en el brazo, pero hacía mucho, mucho que la casa no tenía tanta vida, que ella no se sentía tan feliz. Definitivamente, aquel idiota _casi_ vampiro era justo lo que necesitaba: un socio, un compañero, un amigo. Además, debía admitir que era algo más que su presencia lo que agradecía. Por fin volvía a sentir que no estaba sola en su empresa. Que, vale, sí, era reconfortante saber que ella sola tenía todo lo necesario para poder con esos monstruitos del tres al cuarto que amenazaban a la gente. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no quitaba que se sentía realmente sola y que tener otro alguien que le ayudara con todo era lo que necesitaba, muy en el fondo. Y bueno, eso por no mencionar lo _orgullosa_ que estaba. Con todo aquel entrenamiento, realmente había pasado de ser un escuálido tipejo a un cazador en condiciones. Sí, era realmente buena entrenando.

—Hey, rata albina de alcantarilla, el desayuno ya está preparado —fue su saludo mañanero, apoyada con pose relajada en la puerta de la habitación en que estaba Gilbert.

Apenas la había mirado, siquiera: andaba demasiado concentrado en sus flexiones en barra. No era para menos, pensaba para sí, mientras le veía ascender y descender usando sólo sus brazos. Dios, sí que había cambiado. Esos brazos, antes delgaduchos y ahora musculosos, se movían, soportando el peso de todo su cuerpo sin aparente esfuerzo. Acompasaba su respiración, profunda, calculada, a cada brazada; sus ojos mirando un punto fijo en ninguna parte en especial, concentrado. Andaba descamisado, así que podía ver claramente sus pectorales y abdominales, que ya se marcaban tanto que parecían cincelados en su marmórea piel. No necesitaba echar mano a la imaginación para ver cómo casi cada músculo en su torso y brazos se tensaba o destensaba en cada movimiento, para levantarle, para bajarle o simplemente para ensanchar sus pulmones al respirar. La mirada de ella se movía a cada detalle: su boca entreabriéndose para soltar aire, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se sujetaba, sus venas que palpitaban en sus brazos, sus tendones que se marcaban en las subidas y luego se perdían de vista en las bajadas, sus gotas de sudor descendiendo por su cuerpo...

Oh, por todos los Santos, ¿qué hacía mirando tanto?

Gilbert se dejó caer al suelo tras soltar "_Hundert_!" en apenas un corto golpe de voz y cogió la toalla que tenía a mano para secarse. Eliza, nerviosa, buscaba cualquier cosa con la mirada que no estuviera cerca de él. Y entonces lo vio. Ropa, perfecto.

— ¿No sabes lo que es una camiseta o qué? —espetó, caminando hasta coger una camisa gris de algodón y tirársela al pecho.

—Claro que lo sé —simplemente respondió, cogiéndola y quitándose un poco más de sudor con la toalla—. No quería que acabara asquerosamente sudada, sólo eso. Además —se echó la camiseta sobre el hombro y golpeó su abdomen con fuerza, mirándose con una sonrisa que desprendía orgullo— me encanta verme, estoy cada vez más y más impresionante, ¿no te parece?

_Vale, Elizabeta. Por el calor de tus mejillas ahora mismo debes de estar roja hasta la raíz, así que busca una manera de revertir la situación y que él no se entere de nada._

—Pu-pues que sepas que no es para tanto. Idiota narcisista —bufó, tratando de sonar tan natural como siempre, mientras se giraba bruscamente y salía de la habitación deprisa, camino a la cocina—. El desayuno está listo, si no me has escuchado antes.

—Sí, te escuché perfectamente —sonó desde detrás su voz, así como los ahora mismo celestiales sonidos de estar poniéndose la bendita camiseta—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Huevos revueltos con cecina y pan —el silencio que se formó de pronto le hizo girarse e increpar, con mala cara—. ¿Qué?

— ¿No sabes hacer nada más o sólo es que no te esfuerzas?

—Sé cocinar muchas más cosas, como una receta típica de Hungría llamada "atrévete-a-tocarme-las-narices-y-te-echaré-de-mi-casa-a-patadas" —sin sutilezas, le saltó con aquello, que sólo provocó las risas del otro.

—Vale, vale, tampoco te pongas así, que sólo quería romper un poco el hielo —bromea, levantando las manos en una posición de rendición que no iba acorde con esa sonrisilla suya.

— Pues como vuelvas a romper el hielo usando mi cocina como excusa tus disculpas se las vas a presentar a la señora sartén.

Aquello le hizo perder de pronto la sonrisa altanera y las ganas de replicar. Eli se lo apuntó como victoria, cómo no, y prosiguió ahora con la cabeza bien alta su marcha al comedor. En silencio, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer sin dirigirse las miradas. De pronto, Gil volvió a recuperar la sonrisa y decidió decir algo entre mordisco y mordisco.

—Hey—llamó su atención, con voz calmada—. ¿Hoy es dieciocho de enero, verdad?

—Ajám —asintió con la cabeza, pinchando de nuevo en el plato y acercándoselo a la boca—. ¿Pasa algo especial hoy?

—Es mi cumpleaños —dijo con ánimo—. Tengo los dieciocho, al fin.

—Vaya, vaya —ella soltó una risilla y le apuntó con el ahora limpio tenedor—. Felicidades, muchachote, ya eres legal. Pero me pesa decirte que no vas a ser de pronto menos estúpido ni cosas así, eso no se consigue tan fácil y menos en tu caso.

—Oh, vaya, gracias, muy amable por tu parte —comentó con gran ironía sin dejar de lado aún su sonrisa—. ¿Cuál va a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños, doscientas flexiones extra, trepar cincuenta metros, levantar cinco piedras y hacer malabares con ellas?

De veras que Eliza estuvo tentada a contestarle a aquello con un "me acabas de dar una gran idea" y seguirle el juego. Pero lo cierto, es que realmente le había dado una gran idea que no tenía nada que ver, por una vez, con fastidiarle.

—No. Vas a tener un regalo —dijo levantándose de la mesa, recogiendo su plato—. Un regalo de verdad.

— ¿Yo? Vaya, qué considerada —se rió, al parecer sin ser capaz de creerse que de veras iba a regalarle algo.

—Pues claro que lo soy —dejó el plato en la encimera y se giró para sonreírle—. Soy tan considerada que hasta voy a darte el día libre hoy y todo.

— ¿En serio? —¿por qué aquello lo ilusionaba tanto, si puede saberse?— ¿Significa eso que puedo volver a la y recuperar todas las horas de sueño que me has hecho perder?

— ¡Oh, vamos, por supuesto que no! —exclamó, soltando un bufido exasperado— Nada de perder el tiempo con tonterías. Tengo planes mejores, así que, vamos —le señaló con el dedo— ve a tu habitación a ponerte algo de ropa medianamente decente, que vamos a bajar al pueblo.

— ¿Qué vamos a dónde? —preguntó él, ya con cara de pocos amigos— No, no, no quiero ir al pueblo, me niego en rotundo.

—Para empezar, o lo haces o te hago hacerlo, no hay más opciones —se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla—. Y, además, si quieres tu regalo tendrás que venir conmigo. Así que ve ahora mismo a cambiarte de ropa, que no quiero que la gente te eche monedas por la calle pensando que eres un pordiosero.

Se levantó de su asiento, soltando un bufido que no parecía muy conforme y recogió también su plato, musitando entre dientes algo que sonó a "marimandona" que sólo hizo que ella soltara un suspiro hondo.

¿Qué problema tenía exactamente este tipo con lo de salir al mundo exterior y ser sociable, si podía saberse?

Una vez Gilbert se puso algo que no le hacía parecer un mendigo (ropa de su padre que había guardada y resultó ser más o menos de su talla. Algo grande, pero no lo suficientemente como para que llegara a ser cómicamente grande), salieron del castillo y se montaron ambos en Árpád, para bajar la colina hasta llegar al pueblecito de Csejte. Se bajaron del caballo y comenzaron a caminar por el amplio paseo empedrado, que dejaba a ambos lados casas de tejados a dos aguas rojos y azules, enfrente una pequeña iglesia cuyo campanario era el punto más alto casi con total seguridad. Él iba con la cabeza gacha, evitando mirar demasiado a nada y muchos menos a nadie, aprovechando el alto cuello de su chaqueta para resguardarse en él del frío y las miradas indiscretas, que no se podía decir que atrayera pocas con su níveo cabello. Elizabeta se giró para mirarle, divertida y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro con la mano que no tenía ocupada sujetando las riendas.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cuál va a ser tu regalo?

—Ahora mismo sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cuándo vamos a volver —espetó con desgana absoluta.

—Quejica —giró por una esquina, seguida por el chico como si de una sombra se tratase—. Verás, he estado pensando y ya que te estás esforzando tanto para estar a mi altura como futuro cazador, podría regalarte algo que te resultará imprescindible e inestimable.

— ¿Y puedo saber ya qué es?

—Cuando lleguemos a donde debemos lo sabrás en un instante, no te preocupes.

Él rezongó, obviamente. Eso era casi natural, contando que le había dejado básicamente con la miel en los labios. Pero lo cierto es que apenas tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse e implorarle que se lo dijera. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar a su destino, las caballerizas del pueblo, que distaban mucho de ser un edificio impresionante. Parte de los caballos estaban fuera, separados por balas de heno y unas cuantas maderas unidas en los extremos con una cuerda basta. Otros se asomaban desde el edificio encalado, tras aquellas puertas que le llegaban hasta los hombros, comiendo despreocupadamente. Debía haber cerca de diez caballos allí, contando los de fuera y los de dentro.

—Bueno, esto es sencillo —empezó a decir, atando al suyo a un poste cercano—. Tú entras ahí y escoges uno de esos caballos y yo te lo pagaré. ¡Ah! Te aviso desde ya que la mayoría de estos caballos no están en sus mejores condiciones y que no llevo dinero para pagar un semental de pura raza, así que trata de escoger algo con cabeza.

Gilbert asintió varias veces, en silencio, y pasó dentro de las caballerizas a paso ligero. El vendedor, que estaba apoyado en una de las tablas de madera, giró la cabeza conforme le vio pasar, para luego centrarla en Elizabeta.

—Buenos días, chico, ¿va ese raro tipejo peliblanco contigo? —comentó en húngaro, señalándole con el pulgar.

—Muy buenas. Sí, viene conmigo. Venimos a comprar un caballo —le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de añadir—. Y soy una chica.

El hombre puso un gesto bastante asombrado que poco consiguió disimular antes de alejarse del sitio en el que reposaba y cruzarse de brazos. Ella se quedó un rato mirando a Gilbert, que observaba con interés todos los caballos. No había que ser un genio para ver que realmente le gustaban, sólo había que verle, mirándolos atentamente, fijándose en cada detalle, acariciando su pelaje dejando antes que el animal le olisqueara la mano para no asustarle. La verdad, se sentía feliz por haber acertado con el regalo que se había planteado hacerle.

— ¿Y qué andáis buscando, exactamente? —el repentino sonido de la voz del vendedor le hizo sobresaltarse.

—Bueno, necesitamos un caballo resistente y a ser posible ya entrenado, que se dome fácil —comenzó a enumerar, pensando en todas las características de su Árpád—. Sabe, un caballo que sirva para correr ante todo, y que pueda entrenarse para que acuda a la llamada y todas esas cosas.

—Ya veo —comentó el hombre, rascándole la barbilla—. Por ahí tengo un precioso Lipzziano, pura raza, tres generaciones...

—Perdone, pero, esto —se excusó al cortarle, bajando un poco la voz— el caso es que todo el tema de los pura raza y demás... Sé que son buenos pero me temo que quedan fuera de nuestro alcance.

—Entiendo, entiendo —no pareció agradarle mucho aquello de tener un cliente con poco poder adquisitivo, pero pronto se puso a andar hasta llegar a uno de los caballos, palmeándole los cuartos traseros con suavidad—. ¿Qué tal ves este? Es un Nonius bayo de bastante buena calidad. Ha sido cruzado anteriormente con otros caballos de otras razas así que es mezcla de unos cuantos, pero sus padres sí que eran otros Nonius y este tiene claramente el aspecto característico de la raza. Fíjate, en el pelaje, lustroso, está en perfectas condiciones. Me lo vendieron unos comerciantes hace mucho, así que podría dejártelo a un buen precio.

—Vaya, tiene buena pinta —se acercó ella a observar al susodicho caballo de cerca, tocando su pelaje y comprobando su dentadura—Me gusta bastante. ¡Gilbert, ven aquí y mira a ver qué tal ves este para ti!

No le contestó, así que ella siguió dándole vueltas al caballo mientras el vendedor seguía hablando de él, sin parar. Cuando ya, tras la tercera vuelta, vio que el chico no se acercaba, soltó un chasquido molesto y le buscó con la mirada, encontrándole al fondo de la caballeriza. Iba a llamarle de nuevo para hacer que viniera a comprobarlo, pero decidió acercarse ella. Gilbert ni siquiera la vio venir, demasiado inmerso como estaba en aquel caballo que tenía enfrente. Estaba con la frente apoyada en la del animal, con sus manos en su hocico, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras le miraba con una ternura en los ojos que ella nunca había llegado a ver. El animal, por su parte, aceptaba todas esas caricias gustosamente, moviendo la cola blanca de un lado a otro y soltando algún sonidito de vez en cuando.

—Es precioso —soltó de repente Gilbert, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, antes de alejarse de él para mirarla—. Creo que le gusto.

—Debe de ser porque le gusta tu color de pelo —comentó con tono burlón, refiriéndose al pelaje tordo del caballo, muy parecido al tono grisáceo que el chico tenía. Él aceptó aquella broma sin resquemor alguno con una risa corta, que ella no pudo sino corresponder—. Y, bueno, ¿qué me puede decir de este caballo? —preguntó al vendedor que se acercaba.

— ¿Este? Bueno, este tordo de aquí es un Trakehner pruso. Es un caballo de guerra, ¿sabes? Me lo vendieron hace unos años diciendo que había participado en un par de batallas en el norte o algo así. Tiene una cicatriz en el hombro, al parecer le rozaron o algo así, pero está perfectamente. Por el resto... Es una buena raza, pero la gente no lo quiere. Es algo viejo y lo de las heridas... Que están perfectamente pero, ya sabes, la gente desconfía y eso.

Ya que el hombre le había dicho todo aquello en húngaro, la chica se giró hacia Gilbert y le hizo un resumen de lo que el vendedor había contado en alemán. Él la escuchó con los ojos abiertos, sin moverse, hasta que abrió la boca.

—Quiero este —soltó Gilbert, atropelladamente, sin soltarlo un momento—. Definitivamente. Este.

—Pero, Gil, es —miró a un lado antes de terminar la frase— ya sabes, algo viejo. No sé si es la mejor opción. Eh, dale una oportunidad a ese Nonius, está en perfecto estado y te vendrá de perlas para esto.

—No voy a cambiar de idea —se acercó, protector, a él—. Este va a ser mi caballo. Le cuidaré, le daré todo lo que necesita, lo juro. Pero quiero que sea este. Es _mi_ regalo, déjame al menos decidir a mí en esto.

Realmente Elizabeta no pensaba que aquello era buena idea, pero tal vez –y sólo tal vez- se conmovió un poco con el gesto, así que, con un largo suspiro, acabó por dar su brazo a torcer y a comprar ese caballo. No sin antes tener una acalorada discusión con el vendedor por el precio, que parecía no querer tener en cuenta la edad y heridas del animal en el precio. Cuando por fin salieron del sitio, cada uno llevando ahora de las riendas a su caballo, Gilbert se giró por un segundo a ella.

—Gracias.

—Es tu regalo, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

—No, en serio, gracias por dejarme quedarme con él —insistió, acariciando por enésima vez el morro del caballo—. Quiero decir, es realmente... Sabes, te parecerá una tontería lo que voy a decir, pero, cuando le he visto y he oído su historia, lo cierto es que, bueno, me ha recordado a alguien. Alguien muy especial.

— ¿En serio? —alzó una ceja, con expresión de total incredulidad—. ¿Un caballo te ha recordado a _alguien?_ —él asintió varias veces— Pues sí, definitivamente es una tontería.

Él volvió a quedarse callado, algo cohibido, y a centrar su atención de nuevo en el caballo. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes de que Elizabeta volviera a mirarle, ahora un poco más comprensiva, y le preguntara:

— ¿Ya has pensado qué nombre vas a ponerle?

—Por supuesto —murmuró él dulcemente, mirando los ojos pacíficos y oscuros del caballo, su mano acariciando su mandíbula—. Fritz. Como mi abuelo.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia de allí, un joven mira atentamente su reflejo en un enorme espejo de pie. Casi como si no reconociera, observaba cada detalle de su figura. Desde abajo, sus altas botas de cuero marrón; los impolutos pantalones blancos; el cinto del cual colgaba una pesada espada que no reconocía como la propia; la chaqueta azul topacio repleta de las insignias militares ganadas, por nombre o por mérito; la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. Tenía su barba perfectamente recortada, sus rizos pelirrojos aparejados y domados e incluso sus espesas cejas oscuras no estaban tan revueltas como de costumbre. Se mantuvo la mirada fijamente largo y tendido. Le habían ocultado como buenamente podían sus ojeras y aun así podía notarlas perfectamente. Pero lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era notar aquellos ojos aguamarina suyos tan colmados de miedo y duda. Él, de entre todas las personas, que había crecido siendo educado por y para este momento, que había madurado luchado en decenas de batallas, estaba aterrado con un mero acto ceremonial.

Era estúpido sentirse así. Todo esto estaba acordado desde que nació, era sólo la sucesión natural de los hechos. Y si bien toda muerte es dolorosa e imprevista, no podía decirse que su padre no parecía ya demasiado enfermo para aguantar mucho más. Nadie miraba aquel aciago día su cadáver en la cama con la negación y el desamparo con el que recibieron el de su hermano Gareth, fallecido en la guerra en las Américas hace tres años. Todos le miraban a él, fijamente, en un silencio sepulcral. Esperaban que él lo rompiera con su voz profunda y grave, deseando poder decir que eran los primeros en escuchar sus primeras palabras como el nuevo rey. Y él sólo podía mirar a su fallecido padre y sentir que la garganta le ardía como si tragara whisky en vez de su propia saliva. Y todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Pudo vislumbrar en el reflejo cómo se acercaba. Lentamente aquellas manos, pequeñas y delicadas, al menos en comparación con las suyas, rodearon sus cargados hombros, depositando sobre ellos la pesada capa de armiño y terciopelo rojo. Los bordados de oro soltaban algún destello bajo el tímido sol de la mañana que se colaba por las ventanas. Terminaron por abrocharla con aquel pequeño cierre en su cuello y luego se movieron por el suave pelo blanco de motitas negras hasta posarse en sus hombros, presionándolos con cierta fuerza.

— ¿Nervioso?

No se giró, sólo enfrentó su mirada a la de su hermano menor en el espejo. Esos sibilinos ojos verde lima, enmarcados en unas cejas tan espesas y oscuras como las suyas, que contrastaban de una forma chocante con su pelo rubio ceniza. De no ser por esas cejas tan características, apenas tendrían rasgos en común: él tan como su padre, su hermano tan como su madre; él tan grande, su hermano tan escuálido; él pelirrojo, su hermano rubio; él con esa enorme nariz, su hermano con esa naricilla de botón; él valiente y temerario, su hermano el genio en las sombras. Si bien nunca se fio de que aquel genio sirviera en el bando correcto.

—Ojalá sólo fuera eso —musitó, bajando la mirada. Él soltó una carcajada, levantando sus manos.

—Oh, vamos, no puedo creerlo. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿De esto? —le decía con sorna, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa en sus pequeños labios— ¿Tú, el héroe que cortó la cabeza al dragón de Dundee, asustado por tu coronación?

—Un gran hombre me precedió, un gran hombre a cuya altura debo estar sin excusa posible —se dio la vuelta para encararle, disfrutando de aquellos cinco deliciosos centímetros de diferencia de altura que le sacaba—. Dime, Arthur, si no tengo razón para temer por un momento como este ahora.

—Te adoran, George —musitó, con un cierto deje de repelencia que no pudo obviar—. Todos te aclaman y reverencian en las calles, sin siquiera haberte pronunciado aún. No necesitas hablar, sólo sal ahí y todos explotarán en vítores y salvas. ¿Estar a la altura? No me hagas reír —entrecerró los ojos—. Tú ya la has superado. Te han colocado el trono donde padre jamás llegó cuando aún ni siquiera te has sentado en él. ¿De qué tienes miedo, entonces, si _tú _fuiste quien naciste para este momento?

No dijo nada. No quería responder a aquello, no volvería a entrar en su juego, mucho menos en un día como este. Así que le dio la espalda y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio, que todo fuera todo lo impecable que debiera ser y que no hubiera una sola seña de debilidad en él. Se molestó en borrar todo ese miedo de los ojos, aunque fuera a cambio de una expresión ceñuda y soberbia.

—Su Alteza Real, Su Majestad —se escuchó una voz solemne tras la puerta—. Todos los preparativos han finalizado, su carruaje le espera.

—_Aye, aye_ —asintió sin preocuparse de ocultar su acento escocés, alejándose del espejo—. Ya vamos.

Trató de avanzar hasta la puerta, pero se encontró de nuevo a su hermano parado justo enfrente de él. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido molesto, pero trató de no cambiar su expresión mientras el menor de los dos le sujetaba, con una rosa azul en la mano, a juego con la que él mismo llevaba, roja y blanca.

—No me malinterpretes, George. Te deseo suerte y prosperidad como monarca como el hermano que soy—musitó, mientras aseguraba la hermosa flor en su cinto—. Quiero que por una vez las cosas vayan bien en esta familia.

— ¿Pero? —inquirió, esperando que dijera la segunda parte de aquella frase.

—Quédate sólo con eso por hoy —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es tu coronación, un día inolvidable, no lo empañemos con recuerdos negros y malos momentos. Cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas bien todo lo que debes decir?

—Todo —aseguró el mayor, mirando al frente—. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, por supuesto, la recuerdo a la perfección —entonces alzó la mirada y recitó, decorosamente—. "Yo, Arthur Kirkland, duque de Cornwall y de Cambridge, me convierto en vuestro vasallo y devoto servidor en la tierra, y, leal y honestamente, os juro vivir y morir en vuestra defensa contra cualquier enemigo. Que Dios me ayude".

—Arthur —le llamó, mirándole gravemente—. Padre nos enseñó a que no debíamos jurar en vano.

—Mi querido George —respondió, hincándole hincarle esos ojos que ahora más parecían un verde veneno—, no te preocupes. Sólo es puro protocolo.


	5. V

—Estamos perdidos. Admítelo.

Giró la cabeza al peliblanco y le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

—Creo haberte ordenado que te calles hace un rato.

Él tan sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando distraídamente la mejilla de su caballo, extrañamente obediente. Eliza volvió a bajar la mirada a aquella carta y al mapa de la zona que habían incluido. Aunque lo de mapa era un decir, ya que era complicado considerar que esos garabatos pudieran ayudar a alguien a encontrar su camino. Encima la letra de los apuntes era simplemente ilegible. Había optado por tratar de fijarse en el ambiente y buscar algún dibujo que vagamente pudiera recordarle a algo que veía. Hacía un rato, por ejemplo, había encontrado una piedra alta con forma de monolito que en el mapa habían dibujado. Buscar ese árbol serpenteante con un cartel que se supone que quedaba a pocos metros del pueblo no estaba resultando nada fácil, y menos si, en su busca, habían vuelto a toparse con aquella piedra del principio. Ese extraño bosque parecía querer perderles o algo. Ese bosque y esos estúpidos pueblerinos que no sabían dar unas instrucciones en condiciones. Si no fuera porque era la primera misión en meses que tenían, les hubiera instado a que buscaran a otra persona.

Siguió refunfuñando para sí, el único sonido el de los cascos de los caballos que pisaban las amarillentas hojas secas que cubrían casi por completo el suelo y los gorgoritos de algunos pájaros cantores que cruzaban de un árbol a otro. Hacía un rato que había ordenado callar a Gilbert –todo con tal de no le taladrada los oídos con sus "te lo dije" con esa estúpida e irritante voz suya llena de una soberbia que no se merecía- y empezaba a arrepentirse un poco porque el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y empezaba a aburrirse y desesperarse y a desear con todas sus fuerzas chillar al cielo y que mágicamente encontrara una salida y poder decirle ella ahora un "te lo dije" lleno de rabia contenida y prepotencia en estado puro.

Pero no, nada hasta que no diera con ese maldito árbol, o cosa que debería ser un árbol pero a saber qué pretendían que fuera cuando lo dibujaron de una manera tan nefasta. Estos disgustos debería cobrarlos aparte. Una especie de tasa extra por pérdida inútil de su valioso tiempo. De hecho, si al acabar la misión no le pagaban bien entraría en cólera y no quedaría títere con cabeza. Iba a arrancar el maldito árbol torcido y lo iba a tirar bien lejos para que ya nadie pudiera llegar al maldito pueblo. Se iban a enterar de lo que vale un peine si no le pagaban en condiciones, los muy relamidos.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Gilbert no estaba a su lado. Al principio se asustó bastante, pensando que le había perdido en ese maldito bosque y que tendría que salir a buscarle y perderse aún más. Pero tras mirar alrededor, pudo vislumbrar entre la arboleda el movimiento de la cola gris de su caballo, así que azuzó a Árpád y le dirigió hasta aquel punto, que se salía del ancho camino que habían estado siguiendo. Le encontró mirando fijamente a algo oscuro que colgaba de una rama. Necesitó unos segundos para poder darse cuenta exactamente qué era.

—Tal vez —murmuró, parada a su lado y mirándolo con tanta fijeza como él, su respiración más pesada— no era un árbol lo que estábamos buscando, al fin y al cabo.

Colgando de una rama, dándole un raro aspecto que reconoció como similar a lo que había en el dibujo, había un cadáver: un lobo de mediana estatura y pelaje gris, todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre seca y alguna punta de flecha sin extraer, con la boca abierta, mostrando los colmillos en el último gruñido que pudo soltar antes de expirar y que ahora no lograba aterrar ni a las moscas ni a los gusanos, que lo estaban usando a su antojo mientras su piel se descomponía, dejando aquel pútrido olor a muerte, en la soledad de aquel oscuro bosque.

Quién podía pensar que aquello sólo sería el pistoletazo que indicaba el comienzo de la negra historia que les esperaba en aquel recóndito pueblo alemán.

Una vez Eliza dio por hecho que lo del mapa no era un árbol de extraña forma sino aquel escalofriante y maloliente cadáver, prosiguieron su camino, ahora más seguros de estar en la dirección correcta. En menos de una hora lograron salir de aquel bosque, pero no llegaban a vislumbrar el pueblecito aún. Lo que sí alcanzaron a ver fue una pequeña casa que había cerca de la entrada del bosque y que no parecía deshabitada, así que bajaron de los caballos y se encaminaron hacia allá. Conforme se acercaban pudieron descubrir las siluetas de personas en la parte trasera de la casa, por lo que fueron en aquella dirección.

Eran tres chicos, altos y rubios, claramente mayores que ellos dos. Estaban juntos, hombro con hombro, totalmente quietos. Al acercarse todo volvió a cobrar un oscuro sentido, como con el cadáver colgado del árbol. Los tres estaban frente a un montículo de tierra, con una cruz de madera hecha con dos ramas entrelazadas en el medio: una pequeña tumba. El de la derecha, de hombros cuadrados y el único de pelo corto y ojos oscuros movía los labios en una muda plegaria. A su lado, otro chico, más alto y con una larga melena rubia, miraba a sus pies, el ceño fruncido. El más alto de los tres, que también tenía el pelo largo pero lo llevaba recogido, dejando sólo un mechón del flequillo libre a la derecha, estaba totalmente erguido, mirando fijamente la cruz con sus ojos de un azul hielo, apoyadas sus manos en el asa de una pala con la que había movido la tierra para tapar el ataúd. El sol en lo alto les creaba profundas sombras en sus rostros estoicos, sin apenas un atisbo de emoción. Los tres, a la par, giraron las cabezas al oír los cascos de los caballos, sus caras ahora variando desde la mera sorpresa del de pelo corto a la pura repulsa del que tenía la pala. Pero no dijeron nada mientras ellos se acercaban hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Sentimos mucho… la pérdida —empezó Elizabeta, bajando un poco la cabeza y echando una mirada rápida a la tumba.

—Es el pan de cada día aquí —comentó el de la melena rubia, alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya—. Era de esperar que la tragedia llegara a nuestra familia.

—Era nuestro hermano menor —siguió el del pelo corto, tras soltar un largo suspiro, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni siquiera llegó a cumplir los once.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió Eli, mirando de refilón a Gilbert, que no dejaba de mirar la tumba con la mirada perdida—. De veras, debe ser horrible perder a alguien tan pronto, así, y más si era vuestro hermano.

—Sí, realmente lo es. Aún no sabemos bien cómo vamos a poder superar esto—murmuró de nuevo el chico de ojos claros—. Aunque, bueno, no hay en este pueblo quien pueda tener una vida tranquila desde que todo esto empezó.

—Y por eso hemos venido nosotros —comentó ella, con seguridad a la voz—. Nos ha costado encontrar el pueblo, pero finalmente estamos aquí para ayudaros —les tendió un mano que nadie cogió—. Somos los cazadores de monstruos de Csejte que contratasteis.

Entonces los tres, incrédulos, miraron a ambos de arriba abajo, varias veces. Fue el más alto de todos el primero en hablar.

— ¿Sois vosotros? —murmuró, con algo de desprecio.

—Sí —asintió, bastante cohibida de repente con aquella voz y mirada tan autoritaria juzgándola. Retiró la mano que había tendido a ellos y la usó para coger por el hombro a Gil— Él es Gilbert y yo soy Elizabeta.

— ¿Una chica? —la miró el de pelo corto sin creérselo.

—Sí, efectivamente, soy una chica —bufó, tratando de no sonar como si estuviera ya muy harta de aquello—. Pero te aseguro que puedo perfectamente con lo que se me venga por delante, gracias.

—Nadie os ha contratado a vosotros —resopló con frialdad.

—Lo siento pero me temo que sí que lo hicisteis —sacó la carta de su gabardina y se la pasó al chico, que ni se molestó en cogerla, tan sólo la ojeó con la cabeza bien alta.

—Esa carta va dirigida al señor László Hédérvary. No a una chiquilla bocazas como tú.

Bajó la carta de repente y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Le temblaban el labio y las manos, así que esperó a tranquilizarse antes de contestar con voz grave.

—El señor László Hédérvary está muerto. Lleva muerto ya años y yo soy su hija, a la que él había entrenado a conciencia para ser su sucesora y creo que como tal merezco un respeto. Si no se me da tal cosa me temo que cogeré mi caballo y me marcharé de este pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios y les dejaré a todos a su suerte. Con que agradecería mucho que retiraras lo que has dicho y aceptaras que somos nosotros dos a los que habrás de pagar en caso de que cumplamos con el trabajo que nos pidieron hacer.

De nuevo el silencio, tenso. Sentía la mirada de Gil clavada en un lado, pero ella tan sólo mantenía sus ojos fijos en aquellos fríos ojos azules, que no desistían.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente, Hermann, por favor —el de la melena puso la mano en el hombro a su hermano, que soltó un resoplido exasperado y desvió la mirada. El otro le miró derrotado y luego volvió a centrarse en ella—. Lo siento de veras, señorita. Comprende que estamos realmente desolados con esto y tenemos los nervios a flor de piel. Si sois vosotros dos los que vais a ayudarnos, bendecimos vuestra llegada y rezaremos a Dios para que esta vez realmente cumpláis con lo que nos habéis prometido. En nuestra casa tendréis todo lo que podáis necesitar, consideraos nuestros invitados.

Ella guardó la carta, suspirando y mirando a Gil, que tenía ahora la vista clavada en el más alto de los hermanos.

—Muchas gracias… eh…

—Yo me llamo Klaus —se señaló—. Él es Hermann, nuestro hermano mayor.

—Y yo soy Albrecht —el del pelo corto cogió la mano de Eli e hizo una leve reverencia—. Encantado.

—Ah, sí, igualmente —puso una mueca extraña, poco acostumbrada como estaba a que hicieran tales cosas tan educadas con ella. Ellos asintieron, Klaus y Albrecht con una sonrisa, mientras Hermann miraba a otra parte.

— Entonces, si ya todo está arreglado por esta parte —empezó a decir, jugando nerviosa con las riendas de su caballo mientras se aseguraba el guardar toda su inseguridad en lo más recóndito de sí misma y que no se le ocurriera quebrar la autoritaria voz de la que estaba haciendo gala, llevando la conversación a donde ella quería que fuese al fin—. ¿Podemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos?

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí sin pronunciar palabra. Fue Klaus el que tomó aire para hablar tras tener una muda aprobación de parte de sus hermanos.

—Al Lobo.

— ¿A un… simple lobo nada más? —arqueó una ceja, pensando en aquel cadáver que colgaba del árbol pero él negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no es un lobo cualquiera. Es _el_ Lobo —la corrigió, con gravedad. Tomó aire antes de continuar—. La historia de su aparición se remonta a tiempo atrás, de cuando aquí vivía un curandero. Bueno, realmente él no era más que un charlatán sacacuartos que vivía básicamente de lo que sacaba a la gente por palabrería y remedios baratos que nada hacían para curarlos. Todos en el pueblo lo sabían pero realmente nadie tenía el valor de hacer nada, puesto que se decía que ese curandero sabía de magia negra y temían que pasara lo peor. Sin embargo, un día la cosa llegó muy lejos y mi hermano Hermann —el del pelo recogido soltó un bufido, desviando la mirada— y otro muchacho del pueblo le encararon. Todo el pueblo se unió y le expulsamos pero, tal y como temían, sus palabras eran ciertas: sabía de magia negra. Así que, antes de irse, él soltó un maleficio y sumió a nuestro pueblo en una terrible desgracia. Fue terrorífico, aquel hombre perdió por completo la consciencia y sólo murmuraba palabras sin sentido en una lengua arcana, cubriéndose en un humo oscuro en el que al final desapareció. Antes de irse gritó con voz del averno: "Recordad mis palabras, gente miserable. Yo os maldigo a todos, y el Lobo será quien acometa mi venganza. El Lobo vendrá y purgará a los impíos. El Lobo devorará a vuestros bebés y matará a vuestros primogénitos. Temed al Lobo, temed a mis palabras, temed a la bestia que os hará pagar por vuestros pecados. Nadie saldrá impune y vosotros seréis los primeros."

Allá —señaló a la sombra del pueblo— en el linde del bosque sigue aún la marca negra que su maldición dejó en el suelo. Todos por aquel entonces estábamos atemorizados, pero nada raro ocurrió tras su partida. Los días pasaban y nada fuera de lo común ocurría. Hasta que fue luna llena. Una bestia enorme, de pelaje negro y aspecto de lobo salió del bosque y llegó a la ciudad. Poco pudimos hacer habiendo ocurrido todo tan súbitamente, y simplemente mató y se llevó a aquel muchacho amigo de Hermann consigo a lo más profundo del bosque. Sabíamos que él sería el siguiente así que nos preparamos para su siguiente ataque, contratando a un cazador. A la siguiente luna llena volvió a aparecer, en busca de nuestro hermano, pero el cazador consiguió evitarlo. En la lucha, sin embargo, aquel pobre cazador perdió la vida. Desde entonces han pasado varios meses, y cada uno de ellos se ha cobrado al menos una víctima. Hemos acudido a todo tipo de personas en busca de ayuda, y sólo hemos conseguido empobrecernos y cubrir el suelo de sangre inocente. El Lobo sigue atacando y se nos acaba todo, incluso la poca esperanza. Y más ahora que se ha llevado a nuestro pobre hermano menor…

—Vaya, todo eso es realmente horrible —ella les miró con tristeza, realmente emocionada con aquella historia. No podía ocultar fácilmente que la historia completa, que poco podía haber imaginado tan sólo leyendo la carta de auxilio que le habían mandado, le infundía gran respeto y algo de temor también. No podía dejarse llevar por eso pero tampoco obviarlo. Sólo podía tratar de hacer creer que no le afectaba en absoluto. Que había visto miles y miles habrían por venir y que esto sólo era _uno más_ en la lista.

El silencio se formó y nadie parecía querer romper aquella tensión. Sólo miraban nerviosos a algún lugar concreto y apretaban las manos, agarrando lo que estuviera más cerca, o suspiraban sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tan poco esperaba escuchar entonces, tan súbitamente, la voz de Gilbert que Elizabeta se sobresaltó.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió con él?—los chicos le miraron sin entender así que él señaló con la cabeza la tumba, antes de clavarles la mirada de nuevo.

—Gilbert —musitó ella, tocándole el brazo y reprendiéndole con la mirada—. Están muy afectados, no deberías preguntarles tan de repente por algo así.

—Fue cuando el Lobo volvió a atacar —empezó a decir Albrecht—. Nos sentíamos preparados, le esperábamos con todo lo que teníamos por arma. Nadie pensó que fuera a nuestra casa, que tan alejada estaba del resto del pueblo. Para cuando supimos dónde estaba era demasiado tarde. Aun así corrimos y corrimos y corrimos, hicimos todo lo posible, pero se lo llevó. Lo metió adentro del bosque y no pudimos ir tras él. Estaba vivo, gritando asustado mientras aquel monstruo lo arrastraba con sus fauces fuera de nuestro alcance y no pudimos hacer nada… —siguió hablando hasta que en aquella frase se le quebró la voz y apretó los puños con frustración.

—Ha pasado ya casi un mes y no hay ni rastro de él—tuvo que proseguir su hermano Klaus—. Los demás del pueblo nos han dicho que lo dejemos, que es un caso perdido, que debemos aceptar que era el precio, que ya que no pudo llevarse al hermano mayor se llevó al menor de ellos, que de seguro estará ya muerto. Ellos creen que ahora la deuda puede haberse saldado con la sangre de los dos que encararon al curandero, pero no podemos creer eso. Para nosotros esto no debió haber pasado. No tenemos ya nada más que este sentimiento de haberle fallado como hermanos. Y aquí estamos ahora, cubriendo de tierra un ataúd vacío, imaginando qué clase de cosas son las que tuvo que sufrir, cómo gritó y rogó por nuestra ayuda mientras esa bestia le comía vivo —tuvo que parar, pues estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar. La mano de Albrecht le apretó el hombro, ambos mostrando el mismo rostro de dolor.

—Entonces —Gilbert levantó el rostro y les miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿eso es todo? ¿Ese lobo se llevó a vuestro hermano y lo único que hicisteis fue quedaros de brazos cruzados y mirar? ¿Pensasteis acaso que el monstruo os lo traería de vuelta tal y como se lo llevó o teníais dos dedos de frente para pensar que, tal vez, debisteis haber movido un dedo por él en vez de hacer caso a las estupideces que la gente del pueblo suelta?

Eliza sólo pudo abrir los ojos como platos y mirar a Gil con cara de incredulidad.

"Oh, no, no acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer".

Y le hubiera reprendido con dureza si no fuera porque el estruendo que la pala hizo al caer sobre una roca la hubiera asustado. Apenas pudo hacer otra cosa que apartarse mientras el más alto de los hermanos, con una cara que desprendía un odio profundo y una cólera irrefrenable, cogía a Gilbert por el cuello de su camisa y tiraba de él hasta tenerle frente a frente.

— ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres, maldito albino?! ¡¿Quién eres para juzgarnos?! ¡¿Qué sabes de lo que pasó, realmente?! ¡Nada! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! —rugió, con aquella voz profunda que tenía— ¡¿Acaso crees que no me siento ya suficientemente mal sabiendo que era _mi vida_ la que tuvo que haber tomado en vez de la suya?! ¡¿Qué crees que no hice para tratar de salvarle, para tratar que me llevara a mí?! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es esto!

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —gruñó en respuesta, empujándole con ambas manos en el pecho, usando más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole perder un segundo la respiración y casi haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo— ¡Yo también perdí a mi hermano! ¡Le perdí cuando juraba protegerle, cuando estaba decidido a perder mi vida por él! ¿Crees que no tengo derecho a hablarte acerca de lo que es no dar todo de ti por la vida de alguien que era más importante que la tuya propia? ¡Dejad de decir que era imposible! ¡Dejad de sorberos en la autocompasión y la negación! —echó la mano atrás y cogió de su cinto un cuchillo, el mismo cuchillo que clavó en la garganta de aquella vampiresa, que se había quedado con él tras el ataque de Braginsky, y lo estampó contra el pecho del rubio— No te quedes de brazos cruzados. Convierte ese odio que acabas de mostrarme en algo útil y lucha. ¡Lucha! Mata a esa criatura, salva al pueblo. Véngate y arrebátale la vida por haberte arrebatado él la tuya. Lucha hasta tu último aliento por tu hermano. O te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Hermann le miró. Intensamente. Sin pestañear. Gilbert no se quedaba atrás, con aquellos fieros ojos de color sangre. Entonces él sujetó aquel cuchillo que le tendía y lo miró. Aún tenía algo de sangre oscura. Ese puñal había sido clavado, había sido partícipe de una cruenta lucha y, aunque no la conociera, entendía su valor. Así que simplemente lo tomó y, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la casa.

Albrecht se agachó, cogió la pala, y Gilbert aprovechó para destensar los hombros y respirar hondo. Casi parecía que Fritz entendió la emoción que su jinete sentía y le trató de tranquilizar respirando contra su nuca. Eliza recuperó la respiración que sintió que había perdido en la tensión de aquellos instantes y miró a Klaus, que salió a la busca de su hermano.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Albrecht, echándose la pala al hombro—, sea como sea, mejor os acompañamos al pueblo. Está a un par de minutos de aquí, y supongo que querréis hablar con el resto de la gente y ver exactamente a lo que nos enfrentamos. Venid a mi taberna. Esta noche estáis invitados, así que comed y bebed cuanto os apetezca. Brindemos por la vida y por el mañana, por si alguno de nosotros no los llegara a disfrutar.

Y tomó el mismo camino que los otros dos, dejando atrás aquella cruel frase que sonaba tan normal en aquel recóndito pueblo maldito.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue ajetreada y algo tensa. No tuvieron un recibimiento ni cordial, ni esperado. Todos les miraban con aquellos ojos cansados despidiendo desconfianza y hostilidad. Y esos eran los menos. Les habían escupido a su paso, una señora mayor les paró y les gritó como una loca acusándoles de ser _Wolfssegner_ que sólo querían quitarles el poco dinero que les quedaba e incluso un grupillo de niños se confabularon para tirarles una lluvia de tomates podridos que alcanzaron a Gilbert. Eliza tuvo que gritar mucho y hacer mucha fuerza cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que les devolviera la jugarreta con una piedra que de seguro le hubiera roto la cabeza al que alcanzara. Sólo les podía tranquilizar un poco saber que al menos Klaus y Albrecht no les trataban como auténticos parias, y que tendrían su casa para dormir aquella noche de necesitarlo, puesto que temían dormir en cualquier otro lado y que al abrir los ojos se encontraran frente a frente con otra vieja loca que les diera un susto de muerte o incluso que los pueblerinos tuvieran la gran idea de quemarles vivos o algo así.

Conforme iban preparando cosas, sus ideas acerca de dormir tan siquiera un poco, sin embargo, se iban desvaneciendo. Elizabeta había ido recopilando toda la información que le faltaba y estudiado bien los alrededores y creía totalmente que había que culpar a un Hombre Lobo de extremada fiereza. Había cuestionado a Gilbert una y otra vez acerca del protocolo a seguir, asegurándose de que no había lagunas en aquello y que ambos estaban totalmente seguros de qué debía y no debía hacerse en un caso como este. Al fin encontraba utilidad a lo que decían los libros, pensaba el chico, mientras repartía equitativamente las balas de plata entre ambos y se dedicaba a seleccionar entre el armamento que habían llevado lo que les resultaría útil en esta misión. Una vez diseñaron algo parecido a un plan de ataque, Eliza, que tenía algo más de don de gentes para soportar a los posibles escépticos que metieran las narices en su trabajo, se quedó fuera preparando todo un dispositivo de seguridad para proteger el pueblo: unas piras de madera de leños secos y mobiliario ya poco servible a las que luego, a la noche, prendería fuego para intimidar al lobo y evitar que se adentrase sin problema alguno al interior del pueblo; ordenó sacar azadas, tridentes, hoces y cualquier otra herramienta que se pudieran considerar útiles para poder ser usadas en caso de lo peor; le explicó a toda la gente –al menos la interesada en escuchar- lo que debían hacer y lo que no debían bajo ningún concepto, mientras ella les resumía, todo lo detalladamente que podía, en qué consistía su plan de ataque. Gilbert, por otro lado, se quedó con el puñado de valientes voluntarios que quisieron ayudar, entre ellos los tres rubios hermanos, y les prestó algunas de sus armas, indicándoles cómo usarlas y en qué momento ellos deberían atacar y en cuales salir huyendo era lo lógico. Hermann no le llegó a dirigir la palabra, pero daba por hecho que, habiendo tenido una pistola en las manos, si no le había volado la cabeza "por accidente" era señal positiva de poder tolerarle al menos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras el horizonte, decidieron hacer una pausa para comer, por lo que se dirigieron a la taberna que llevaba Albrecht. Elizabeta tomó asiento en una mesa grande esperando que se le uniera más gente por propia voluntad a los que pudiera contarles toda la historia de su vida como cazadora y así hacerles ver que estarían en buenas manos. Gilbert se negó en rotundo a aquello y se puso en la barra, en una esquina y asegurándose que despedía suficiente antipatía para que nadie se le ocurriera siquiera dedicarle una corta mirada. Estaba disfrutando del sabor de su comida, un suculento plato de _Bratwursts_ con _Sauerkraut_ y patatas acompañado de un filete de cerdo poco hecho que en nada podía compararse a las comidas que Elizabeta le preparaba, así que comía como si no hubiera mañana, hambriento además como estaba. Apenas se dio cuenta de que se le estaba acercando el chico de pelo corto, jarra en mano, hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

—Pareces satisfecho —comentó simplemente.

—Oh —murmuró él, entre molesto y sorprendido porque quisiera hablar con él—. Sí, bueno, está realmente rico.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose a los barriles para rellenar aquella jarra—. Tenemos unas buenas manos trabajando en la cocina. Aquí yo sólo me encargo de servir las cosas. Y hablando de servir —gira y estampa la jarra en la mesa— esto es para ti.

Gilbert miró la jarra de cerveza que le había dejado delante durante un buen rato, contemplándola, hasta que negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no.

— ¿Cómo que no? —se cruzó de brazos y giró levemente la cabeza— ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra cerveza?

—No, nada es sólo que yo, bueno, no sé si debería —balbuceó.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Pruébala! Esta Weißbier es de lo mejorcito que vas a probar jamás. La trajimos importada de Baviera y sólo abro las barricas en contadas ocasiones, así que yo si fuera tú aprovecharía la ocasión. Por si no hay otra, ya sabes.

Entonces volvió a mirarla, intensamente. Cerveza bávara. Siempre había querido probarla. No debía de ser pecado el hacerlo ahora. Al contrario, pecado sería el no hacerlo. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando las acercó a la jarra, como si tuviera miedo. Pero entonces notó la mirada de Albrecht y pensó que estaría quedando como un idiota así que finalmente la tomó y se la acercó a los labios, bebiendo con cautela. Al menos al principio ya que cuando finalmente la probó y se dio cuenta de lo absurdamente buena que estaba no encontró la forma de parar hasta que la última gota resbaló del vaso hasta sus labios. Entonces dejó la jarra en la madera y soltó un largo suspiro que fue acompañado por unas fuertes carcajadas del mesero.

—Veo que te ha gustado, chico —cogió la cerveza y sin preguntar fue a rellenarla.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que estaba sediento —soltó para remolonearse, limpiándose la espuma que tenía en la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Pero la cerveza estaba bastante bien, sí.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dejó la nueva jarra a su alcance y siguió su camino—. ¡Que te aproveche, blanquito!

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, cogió la jarra y volvió a beber, esta vez parando un poco para compaginarla con la comida. Por si no volvía a probar nada tan delicioso en su vida, debía hacerlo ahora. Y mientras comía estaba todo tranquilo: la gente conversaba, Albrecht pedía platos a voz de grito y servía bebidas procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible, y fuera sólo se escuchaba algún ulular o algún aullido lejano. Sin embargo hubo un momento en que dos perros comenzaron a ladrar y se les fueron uniendo el resto. Eliza fue la primera en ponerse alerta. Gil lo hizo en el momento en el que los ladridos se hicieron más fuertes.

Los perros eran siempre los primeros en notar su presencia.

Sin mediar palabra, se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la taberna, dejando a la gente atrás murmurando y empezando a entrar en pánico. Conforme salieron, Hermann, que había estado fuera todo el rato, cuchillo en mano, se les unió en silencio. Siguieron su camino a las afueras del pueblo, sin dilación.

—Recuerda —dijo Elizabeta, sin mirarle—, que si quieres salir vivo tendrás que acatar todas y cada una de nuestras órdenes sin dilación.

—Lo sé —musitó en respuesta, con simpleza.

—Nada de hacerse el héroe. Nada de sacrificios innecesarios. Nada de ataques suicidas. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Bien, entonces. Gilbert, ya sabes, tú al flanco izquierdo, yo al derecho y tú, Hermann, a nuestra retaguardia en el centro —les dio una palmada en la espalda a ambos antes de añadir—. Y buena suerte a todos. Esto empieza.

Gilbert acudió obedientemente a su posición. Agarró su pistola en la mano izquierda y su derecha se cerró sobre el pomo de su espada. Miraba a todas partes, atento a cada posible señal que delatara la presencia del animal. Sin embargo, más allá de los ladridos, apenas podía escucharse nada. Siguió caminando alrededor, rastreando cualquier señal, pero no había nada. Como si hubiera sido una falsa alarma. Echó la vista al cielo para poder mirar a la luna llena de alumbraba lánguidamente. Debía ser hoy. Indiscutiblemente, así que por qué no era capaz de…

Un disparo.

Gilbert apenas pensó. Sólo empezó a correr en la dirección en la que pensaba que había ocurrido aquel sonido con todas sus ganas. Siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que al fin llegó.

Un lobo de pelaje tan negro como la noche salía corriendo dejando un resto de sangre en el suelo que se continuaba en el rostro de Hermann. Un zarpazo le había arrancado la parte derecha de la cara, dejando a la vista el palpitante músculo sangrante desgarrado por algunas partes. Su cara era de evidente dolor, pero no soltó quejido alguno de sus apretados dientes mientras caía, debilitado, de rodillas. Gilbert no tardó en llegar a su lado y cogerle antes de que se diera duramente contra el suelo; sin embargo, él se revolvió y le miró, totalmente ido de sí por el dolor de la herida, ya sin poder abrir su ojo derecho y gritó:

— ¡Se escapa!

Elizabeta, gracias a Dios, había llegado un poco antes y ya estaba preparada. El animal, que escapaba a la carrera al amparo del oscuro bosque no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por una certera flecha que se le clavó en el hombro. Soltó un aullido pero no desistió en su carrera, al igual que la chica tampoco paró un instante antes de cargar otra flecha en el arco y disparar. Le hubiera dado de no haber sido porque la rapidez del animal le hizo perderse en el bosque antes de que la silbante flecha pudiera llegar a él, clavándose finalmente en un tronco. Soltó un chasquido derrotado antes de tirar el arco al suelo y agacharse para socorrer al chico.

—Dios mío, ese bicho es increíblemente rápido… —sólo murmuró, mirando a Gilbert un instante—. Hermann, lo siento, no sabía que se acercaba.

— ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! —espetó con fiereza— ¡Id a por él, se está escapando!

— ¡Oh, vamos, cállate, estás herido! —chascó la lengua y miró alrededor—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Hay un hombre herido!

No tardaron en llegar algunos pueblerinos, mientras los otros chillaban y chillaban y se refugiaban en sus casas. Albrecht apareció poco después de que se reuniera una pequeña marabunta alrededor, totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Hermann! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —se puso al lado de su hermano y le sujetó, mirándole incrédulo—. ¡Tu cara!

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Id a por él, rápido! —empezó a gesticular, su mano derecha sujetándose el desastre que ahora era su rostro.

—Gilbert, coge los caballos —soltó Eliza, mirando a todas partes con agitación—. Vamos a tener que perseguirle.

Fue corriendo al establo a por ellos sin mayor dilación. En cuanto llegó, Fritz, intranquilo, se puso a relinchar, así que lo calmó primero con unas suaves palabras y unas caricias en el hocico. Entonces soltó las riendas y, tras palmear a Árpád para que saliera, se montó ágilmente en Fritz. Justo en el momento en el que iba a espolearle, un grito desgarrador cruzó la noche. Un grito cargado de dolor y desesperación que fue inmediatamente respondido por otro, éste doble:

— ¡KLAUS!

Salió al galope del edificio y corrieron en la dirección de aquel grito. No entendía cómo había pasado esto. Aquel lobo había huido al bosque en la zona norte y ahora aparecía en el oeste, y con la suficiente rapidez para atacar y llevarse a Klaus consigo. ¿Tan rápido era? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse entonces a él? Sabía de la fuerza y del tamaño de los hombres lobo pero en ningún lado hablaba de que tuvieran una velocidad impresionante. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible? Los gritos se hacían más débiles así que azuzó a su caballo y continuó en la misma dirección, hasta que se apagaron por completo y Gilbert sintió que había perdido un instante la respiración. _No te rindas, no te rindas aún _pensaba mientras seguía ahora el rastro de sangre del suelo hacia el profundo y negro bosque de abetos.

Cada vez se complicaba más encontrar el rastro, pero entre los árboles se escuchaba el gruñir y el crujir de las hojas bajo en peso del animal y Gilbert trataba de concentrarse en eso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba tan adentro que no llegaba a ver la salida, apenas capaz de orientarse. Tenía que marcar su posición y buscar refuerzos. Se abrió el abrigo con la mano libre y sacó una pistola ancha, con la que apuntó al cielo. Al disparar, el proyectil silbó y acabó explotando en lo alto. Ese sonido asustó al lobo, que aulló agudo y removió con poca delicadeza la maleza de alrededor. Y entonces se escuchó un sonido pesado, sordo, y Gil se temió lo peor.

Cuando pasó por la zona, pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, ese era el sonido que había hecho el lobo al soltar a su presa. Sólo le dirigió una corta mirada, pues poco se podía ya hacer por aquel cuerpo ensangrentado y cubierto de heridas, con mitad del cuello arrancado, dejando la cabeza colgando, que se asemejaba un títere sin cuerdas. Siseó entre sus apretados dientes, con los ojos cerrados, una muda plegaria por su alma antes de volver a la búsqueda del animal.

Estaba más cerca de la bestia. Cada vez más. ¿Había dejado tan pronto de ser rápido como una flecha? Pensó que debía estar resintiéndose por la herida que tenía en el hombro, pero eso le seguía causando dudas con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir. No tardó en vislumbrar una mancha negra en el horizonte, así que cogió su pistola y lanzó la primera bala, que acabó incrustada en una roca. Se reprendió internamente por malgastar una cara bala de plata en aquello y esperó un poco antes de disparar la segunda. Suerte la suya que el animal se dirigió a un pequeño claro. Entonces no dudó, y usando el otro brazo como apoyo, disparó la segunda.

Y esta vez no falló.

Un rugido ensordecedor siguió al impacto en el costado. La plata era lo único que podría conseguir un efecto tan abrumadoramente potente en los hombres lobo. Podías lanzarles mil flechas, o abrirles la piel a base de sablazos o dispararles una y otra vez, que su capacidad de regeneración les haría desaparecer las heridas en cuestión de minutos. La plata era de las pocas sustancias conocidas capaz de detener esa regeneración acelerada. En cuanto atravesaba su coriácea piel de espeso pelo, quemaba como el ácido todo lo que entrara en contacto, provocando un lacerante dolor en el animal y creándole una herida que era incapaz de sanar al instante.

Claro está, también le hacía entrar en modo furia asesina.

No lo recordaba tan grande de cuanto lo vislumbró escapar al bosque. Era gigantesco, casi tan grande como un oso, con unas fauces en las que cabría su brazo casi entero sin problema, de dientes grandes como su mano. La saliva y la espuma que se amontonaban en el lado de su hocico iban acordes a la mirada perdida y enfurecida de sus ojos oscuros, así como también el aullido de ultratumba que profirió al abalanzarse sobre él. Fritz se alzó sobe las patas traseras, resollando asustado, pero Gilbert sabía mantener la calma aun en un momento como ese así que esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para disparar de nuevo. Esta vez le dio entre el pecho y el hombro, y el animal tuvo que interrumpir su ataque, moviendo su cabeza en un nuevo aullido de dolor. Fritz bajó las patas y reculó, soltando un sonido, y Gilbert aprovechó para palmearle el cuello como señal de buen trabajo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba mucho por delante para cantar victoria, y lo descubrió rápidamente cuando un zarpazo súbito le hizo caerse del caballo. Rodó por el suelo y pudo ver las garras a escasos centímetros de su cara y las fauces cerrándose y abriéndose sobre su cabeza. Una gota de asquerosa baba le calló en la mejilla y puso una mueca de asco mientras dio un nuevo giro hasta chocarse con un tronco. El animal se golpeó contra él y aprovechó para poder levantarse del suelo y alejarse, a una muy poco prudencial distancia de sus afiladas uñas. Pasó la pistola a su mano derecha y recogió una daga del cinturón con la que poder defenderse del mordisco que lanzó. Consiguió ensartarla por debajo, en su mandíbula inferior, sintiendo la cálida sangre chorrear por su mano. No perdió un segundo y la sacó e hincó entre el cuello, rajando la piel que había en el camino de su movimiento de brazo, el animal aún tratando de llegar con sus dentelladas a su piel. A sabiendas de que aquellas heridas sanarían pronto, movió su pistola como pudo en el poco espacio que le dejaba el animal y disparó. Aprovechó su sufrimiento para sacar la daga y salir corriendo hacia Fritz, que le esperaba nervioso. Asió las riendas y se apoyó en el estribo para conseguir subirse en su lomo en un solo y fluido movimiento. Con la respiración agitada, miró alrededor, pero en aquel corto instante, le había perdido completamente. Siseó una maldición, llevándose una mano al costado, dolorido por el golpe que había recibido y dejó a su cabeza caer rendida en el cuello del caballo.

—_Gottverdammt_, le hemos perdido… —Fritz resopló, haciendo vibrar sus labios, y Gilbert le acarició en respuesta— Pero hemos hecho un gran trabajo los dos, ¿no crees? Gracias, Fritz.

El caballo se dejó, cerrando los ojos y soltando un sonido que le resultó tranquilizador. Se quedaron ahí, totalmente quietos, mientras se recobraban de aquella súbita explosión de energía que había sido esa carrera y corta lucha, respirando casi de manera acompasada.

Ninguno de los dos pudo, sin embargo, ponerse de nuevo alerta cuando el sonido distante pero omnipresente de nuevos gritos y disparos volvió a quebrar la noche.

¿Qué coño estaba ocurriendo en ese pueblo?

* * *

**Notas:**

_· Wolfssegner_: en el folclore bávaro, un hombre, normalmente de mediana edad, que vivía vendiendo hechizos o encantamientos que ayudaran a proteger contra el ataque de lobos. La mayoría son timadores que simulan saber de magia para sacar el dinero a los desesperados pueblerinos.

Este capítulo, como veis, es como un enorme capítulo que estará dividido en dos partes. Ya en el siguiente desvelaré quiénes son cada uno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, pero, los que seáis muy muy muy frikis de Hetalia (como yo, jarl) supongo que incluso lo habréis visto.

Agradecer este capítulo en especial a Mery, Mers y Bi, por haberme ayudado con mi indecisión en varios momentos y haber corregido varios errores (gracias cielos) y, como siempre, a mi beta sempai, que sin ella, nada de esto sería posible 3


	6. VI

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, se decía a sí misma, una y otra y otra vez, mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener los pies de plomo en aquella situación que, debía admitir, se le había ido de las manos desde el mismo momento en que empezó. Excusarse en algo tan banal como la suerte no sería profesional en absoluto. No. Debía admitirlo, era su culpa. No debía haber errado aquella segunda flecha, ese era un error que a esas alturas simplemente no podía tolerar, un verdadero error de principiante (que más sentido hubiera tenido de haberlo cometido Gilbert, que no ella). Pero, sea como fuere, lo que realmente le estaba repiqueteando en el cerebro no era en concreto aquella errada flecha. Porque lo cierto era que el verdadero error había ocurrido aún antes de eso, y aquel sí que fue imperdonable, como cazadora curtida que se consideraba.

Soltó un bufido a la nada, raspándose con las uñas la carne de la palma de la mano con nervosismo, antes de girar la cabeza a echar un vistazo. Ahora que la gente se había congregado alrededor las antorchas daban luz a la escena, haciéndola aún más desagradable de lo que en un principio le resultó. La hierba estaba teñida de un carmesí oscuro, que iba goteando, haciendo un característico sonido, de entre los huecos que dejaban sus dedos. Tenía ya la mano totalmente ensangrentada; la otra estaba apretada en un férreo puño que temblaba ligeramente del dolor retenido en sus adentros, sobre la tierra, sujetando aún su arma. A pesar de todo, Hermann se negaba en rotundo a recibir ayuda. Como si aquel ataque no hubiera sido nada, como si tener mitad de la cara desgarrada, en carne viva, no fuera algo de lo que preocuparse o toda aquella pérdida de sangre no estuviera poniendo en peligro su vida. Sólo estaba ahí, arrodillado en el suelo, gruñendo y apretando sus dedos contra la cara, apartando con un demasiado abrupto codazo a todo aquel que osara acercarse a mirar de cerca. Se agradeció la intercesión de Albrecht, que había llegado como una exhalación a ver qué ocurría y ahora actuaba como mediador entre su huraño hermano y la cordura.

—Hermann, por Dios, deja que te miren eso —le sujetó fuerte por el hombro y le trató de apartar la mano de la cara, a pesar de la reticencia del mayor.

—No es nada —insistió en ello de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo dijera menos convencido.

— ¡Sí que lo es! —espetó el otro, apartando finalmente la mano con brusquedad. Sin dejar de asirla con fuerza, cogió con la otra un paño de cocina que llevaba atado en el cinto, que acabó por estamparle en la herida para que se limpiara la sangre — Idiota, ¿cómo piensas hacer algo en este estado? ¡Estás sangrando como un cerdo recién sacrificado!

Él soltó un gruñido, pero no se atrevió a contradecir tal obviedad. Albrecht cogió de un manotazo el bote de desinfectante que le tendía el tembloroso supuesto médico que había tratado de socorrerle en primera instancia y vertió un poco en el paño, antes de volver a posarlo, esta vez con algo más de delicadeza, sobre la cara, provocando un siseo en el herido. Elizabeta aprovechó aquel momento para quitarle también al médico de las manos una larga tira de algodón blanco. La iban necesita para vendarle.

—Tiene una pinta horrible —murmuró mientras le limpiaba la herida con toda la suavidad que era capaz de aunar, dejando la piel con aquel tono amarillento y ese fuerte olor de yodo tan característico, sin dejar de mirarle con el ceño fruncido con una mezcla de exasperación, preocupación, dolor compartido y algo de miedo—. Tu ojo…

—No puedo ver —contestó el otro, negando levemente con la cabeza. Su hermano chascó la lengua, sin desistir en su tarea aún.

—Da gracias por seguir vivo, Hermann —soltó Elizabeta, tendiendo un extremo del vendaje al hermano del pelo corto—. Ese ataque podía haberte costado más que sólo un ojo.

El aludido abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, de seguras de malas maneras, pero la voz de Albrecht se antepuso a la suya, con autoridad.

—Dios no nos ha abandonado aún y debemos estarle eternamente agradecidos —asió la tira y comenzó a vendar la mitad sanguinolenta del rostro de su hermano—. Hemos cumplido con sus designios y ya hemos pagado por nuestros pecados perdiendo a nuestro pequeño hermano. Si eso no es suficiente para Él, entonces —rasgó el sobrante con los dientes y ató los extremos— que al menos nos acoja en su gloria.

Una vez hubo terminado, el ahora único y profundamente azul ojo de Hermann se clavó en los suyos, antes de musitar:

—No quiero gloria, quiero venganza.

La chica se levantó del suelo y tiró el resto de la venda al pecho del médico, que la recogió torpemente, reuniendo todas sus cosas en el maletín apresuradamente y escurriéndose entre la gente, que cada vez cuchicheaba más alto y con más veneno en sus palabras, para su desgracia. Echó la mirada por encima de su hombro, al pueblo. Ya hacía un rato que había mandado a Gilbert a recoger a los caballos y no volvía. ¡Como si tuvieran tiempo que perder! Se echó las manos a las caderas, volviendo a otear el linde del bosque, tratando de encontrar de nuevo el árbol en el cual estaba la flecha que había errado. Con esa rapidez que había demostrado tener, era básicamente imposible que siguiera a estas alturas aún por aquella zona, pero al menos era un comienzo para seguirle la pista. Siguió peinando la zona con cautela, buscando cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiera delatar su presencia. Sus manos súbitamente se tensaron cuando vislumbró una sombra lejana. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero algo se le adelantó. Algo que de veras no esperaba tener que escuchar: un grito, un desgarrador grito de dolor que había roto aquel tenso silencio más que como una daga, como una explosión. Los dos hermanos, a la par, levantaron la cabeza y gritaron al unísono el nombre de su hermano.

— ¡KLAUS!

Los pueblerinos que se habían congregado entraron en pánico y gritaron y chillaron y corrieron a sus casas entre lamentos y lloros por sus propias vidas. Los cascos de los caballos a la carrera se hicieron eco e hicieron retumbar el suelo, y, en una exhalación, pudo ver a Gilbert salir galopando en la dirección en la que una mole oscura se había llevado al chico. Se giró para poder tomar las riendas de su nervioso caballo, que llegaba relinchando, como pidiéndole una respuesta por todo aquella locura que acababa de estallar.

— ¡Klaus! ¡Klaus, joder, se ha llevado a Klaus! —gritó Hermann, desquiciado, levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que ahora tenía y cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas nuevamente— ¡Se lo lleva!

— ¡Hermann, quieto, no estás en condiciones! —Elizabeta tuvo que desviar la mirada de su caballo para sujetarle y evitar que volviera a levantarse.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Se lleva a mi hermano! —trató de soltarse moviéndose agitadamente.

— ¡Me da igual, estás herido, no puedes ir tras él! —ella le sujetó con más fuerza y fue a buscar la ayuda de su, al parecer, única parte racional— ¡Albrecht, ayúdame a sujetarle!

Pero no parecía estar tampoco por la labor. En el momento que había usado para evitar que el herido se levantara, es el que había aprovechado el hermano del pelo corto para recoger la pistola de su hermano y una horca que alguien había dejado caer y recogió a Árpád por las riendas, subiéndose a él en un instante.

—No, no, no, no —musitó ella, antes de soltar a Hermann e ir hacia él— ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes ir solo!

— ¡No voy a dejar morir a otro de mis hermanos!

— ¡Te matará!

— ¡Le matará a él primero y no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir!

— ¡Ni yo que tú…! —fue a sujetarle pero era tarde. Él ya había espoleado al caballo, que relinchó antes de salir a perseguir al caballo gris que ya casi había llegado a la entrada al bosque. Trató a la desesperada de salir corriendo detrás de ellos pero se rindió a los pocos metros, mirando cómo se llevaba a su caballo, dejándola totalmente inutilizada en la caza. En un arrebato de ira, tomó una piedra del suelo y, con un grito, la tiró en su dirección— ¡Serás idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Vas a morir por idiota!

—Déjale —escuchó su voz a sus espaldas, así que se giró y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sosteniendo otra piedra que había alcanzado a recoger. Se había sentado en el suelo, su mano sobre la herida, haciendo presión en las vendas que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

— ¿Que le deje? ¡Me acaba de robar a _mi_ caballo para partir en una auténtica misión suicida! —resopló, indignada.

— ¡Klaus está en peligro y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se lleva a otro de nuestros hermanos!

— ¿Y os excusa acaso eso de actuar como completos suicidas? —le replicó, antes de lanzar la piedra con fuerza a los lejos, para liberar la tensión— No habéis conseguido matar a la bestia en todo este tiempo, ¿qué os hace pensar que lo ibais a hacer ahora? ¿Ese estúpido orgullo varonil al que apestáis, ante todo tú? ¡Hemos venido aquí a cazarlo nosotros dos, para eso nos habéis contratado, y lo único que hacéis es mandar al carajo todo plan con vuestra innecesaria bravuconería! ¡Suficiente culpa siento ya, así que agradecería ahora que tuvierais la bendita capacidad de dejarnos a nosotros hacer el trabajo que nos enviasteis a hacer!

— ¿Y quedarnos de brazos cruzados? —gruñó, entrecerrando el ojo.

— ¡Si lo único que estáis haciendo es convertiros en carnaza fácil para ese lobo, un blanco absurdamente fácil al que atacar! ¡Así que si quedaros de brazos cruzados sirve para que sigáis los tres con vida, sí, es justo lo que quiero! —terminó la frase con un bufido.

Él apretó los labios, sin decir nada, pero le aguantó la mirada un largo y tenso momento. Un solo ojo, sí, pero realmente tenía la fuerza de dos. Por no hablar de que aquella herida que aún podía entreverse tras los vendajes era realmente horrenda. Temió perder aquella súbita batalla visual, pero fue él quien se rindió primero, dejando salir un resoplido exasperado y dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Ella pudo al fin respirar tranquila, y le dio la espalda, volviendo a fijar la mirada en aquel punto en el que, hacía un momento, ellos tres habían desaparecido. Estuvieron un buen rato en un silencio de rigor, tratando de acompasar los latidos desbocados con su más tranquila respiración, sin dejar de pensar en qué era lo que podía estar pasando allá, en el bosque.

—Ojalá hayan llegado a tiempo —musitó Elizabeta en un débil hilillo de voz, sin atreverse a mirarle aún.

—Dios te escuche.

Pero empezaba a pensar que, por mucho que rezaran, imploraran o suplicaran, los gritos de aquel recóndito pueblo jamás lograrían llegar a los oídos de un dios que los había abandonado a su suerte.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba dolorosamente lento sabiendo que nada podía hacerse. Se sentían inútiles, en aquella posición, oteando el horizonte como el ave de presa a la espera para cazar un ratón, con los nervios tan a flor de piel que el mero crujido de una rama les hacía estremecerse y llevarse las manos al arma más cercana. Con ayuda de Eliza, Hermann había conseguido levantarse, y, resignado a simplemente reposar como un herido, se mantenía a su lado, guardando un silencio que agradecía y maldecía a partes iguales. Demasiada tensión. Nada pasaba, apenas nada se escuchaba y aquello no conseguía hacer otra cosa que mantenerles aún más intranquilos. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de largo pelo rubio. En cómo apenas una hora antes le había visto, sonriéndoles, deseándoles suerte para la misión. En cómo recordaba haberle visto abrazar a sus hermanos, rogándoles tener cuidado. En cómo, a pesar de haberles dado a todos órdenes de permanecer en el corazón del pueblo, no consiguió verle entre los demás aldeanos. En cómo el lobo le había capturado estando demasiado cerca de donde estaba su casa, alejada y en una zona de extremo peligro, y en cómo lo último que había escuchado de él habían sido sus gritos de dolor. Las tripas se le encogían de tan sólo pensarlo, y no paraba de convencerse a sí misma, en un tonto intento de relajar su conciencia, de que Gilbert y Albrecht seguro habrían llegado a tiempo. Debía ser así, no podía…

Un súbito disparo les hizo girarse a la par.

— ¡Una bengala! ¡Han lanzado una bengala! —se giró hacia él— ¡Necesitan refuerzos!

—Están en peligro…—musitó casi más para sí, antes de echar a correr.

Elizabeta tomó una antorcha de la pira más cercana y no tardó apenas en salir corriendo también, sin necesitar mucho esfuerzo para adelantarle.

— ¡Escúchame, esto es importante! —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro en su carrera— ¡Las reglas son simples: mantente siempre cerca de alguno de nosotros dos, ten las armas siempre a mano, no pierdas el control y, por lo que más quieras, _no_ te hagas el héroe, te necesitamos vivo! —le escuchó murmurar un "entendido" así que volvió a mirar al frente y luego señaló arriba— ¡Ahora rápido, no podemos permitirnos perder la señal!

Entraron como una exhalación al interior del bosque. Al principio los claros del bosque y la separación de los árboles les permitían encontrar con facilidad aquella humareda sobre sus cabezas, pero conforme se adentraban, se iba haciendo el bosque más y más denso y se volvía más difícil distinguir algo del cielo entre las ramas. Aminoraron algo el paso, aún alerta, sin atreverse a adentrarse mucho más en él a ciegas. Al cesar su carrera, los sonidos que procedían del bosque se hicieron más intensos a sus oídos, si bien cada vez más confusos. Habían dejado atrás el sonido de los disparos y de algún aullido de dolor atrás, y se confundían con otros que, extrañamente, parecían provenir de otra parte. Elizabeta daba vueltas sobre sí misma, confusa, tratando de ubicar cada sonido. Por aquí, por allí, por allá, por todas partes, su cabeza daba más vueltas que las que ella misma estaba dando. ¿Dónde estaban metidos? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Habrían logrado rescatar a Klaus? No, no podía dudar, no era el momento de dudar, era el momento de actuar ¿Pero cómo actuar si estás totalmente desorientado y has perdido a tu presa? Inútil, Eli, inútil, no es esto lo que tu padre quería que fueras. Rápido, haz algo, descifra esos sonidos, busca una ruta, ojea por si hay algún rastro. ¡Cualquier cosa!

La solución no tardó en llegar, si bien no de la forma que ella hubiera deseado. Estaba alumbrando con la antorcha el suelo, encontrando en él manchas aleatorias de sangre que se disponía a seguir cuando escuchó un disparo. Y lo que realmente le alarmó no fue tanto lo fuerte y cercano que aquel disparo le había sonado, sino todos los sonidos que le acompañaron. Cascos, relinchos, gruñidos, aullidos, más disparos y, ante todo, una voz.

—Albrecht… —le escuchó musitar antes de echar a correr.

— ¡Hermann, espera!

Volvió de nuevo a salir tras él, que corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello, de una manera que parecía errática, tratando de dar con la fuente del sonido. Pero el bosque, ese maldito bosque, parecía querer perderlos en sus adentros y cada vez sentían aquel sonido más lejano y perdido. Sólo había árboles, árboles y más árboles y sombras por todas partes que les hacían perder momentáneamente la respiración. Aun sin ser capaz de dar con nada, él no parecía darse por vencido, no aún, y Eliza empezaba a temer por ello. Sus vidas estarían en serio peligro de ocurrir un ataque imprevisto. Y la manera en la que toda rama y hojarasca crujía en tantos sitios a la par le hacía sentir que era algo más que inminente el encontronazo con el Lobo en el peor momento, en el peor lugar: ahí y ahora.

Un ruido súbito a sus espaldas le hizo desenfundar sus dos pistolas de las cartucheras y girarse, apuntando firmemente a donde calculaba habría de estar el pecho del animal.

Por una vez, agradeció haberse demorado un instante antes de disparar.

— ¡Gilbert! —exclamó, tal vez un par de tonos más agudo de lo que hubiera deseado, cuando le vio aparecer claramente de entre los árboles, montando en su caballo. Dejó caer las armas y soltó una bocanada de aire. Quiso pensar que su corazón se le había colapsado un instante sólo por el susto de haber estado a punto de haber disparado a su compañero, pero, en sus adentros, hasta ella sabía que verle sano y salvo había hecho mucho más para pararle ese instante el corazón y dejarle ahora el pulso revolucionado— ¡Me has asustado!

Él no dijo nada. Viniendo de él, supuso que era sinónimo de no muy buenas a particularmente malas noticias. Mantuvo el silencio de rigor, esperando que fuera él quien dijera la primera palabra acerca de lo ocurrido.

—He escuchado gritos y disparos y he tratado de venir lo antes posible —musitó, bajando del caballo y sosteniéndole por las riendas tras ello—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo sabemos, realmente —empezó a decir ello pero fue interrumpida por Hermann.

— ¿Dónde están? —Gilbert le miró a la cara, su rostro solemne e inescrutable, sin decir nada. El rubio se acercó a él, cada vez más desesperado, y repitió— ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¡Dónde!

—Hice lo que pude por Klaus, pero ya era tarde —fue una respuesta tan corta como contundente, que dejó al otro totalmente desconcertado. Los ojos rojos se desviaron a los verdes de Elizabeta para proseguir—. Le perseguí unos metros y le tenía en un claro. Le llegué a disparar varias veces pero se me escapó.

—Klaus… —llamó a aquel nombre ya sin vida, con la mirada perdida, dejándose caer en un tronco— No puede ser cierto.

—Hay que ir en su busca —continuó Gilbert, serio— y rápido. Ese maldito bicho es extraordinariamente rápido y puede matar a alguien más en el tiempo que desperdiciamos parpadeando.

—Sí, no podemos demorarnos —asintió Elizabeta.

— ¿Dónde está Árpád? A caballo seguro será más sencillo —echó un vistazo alrededor en busca del caballo.

—Está con Albrecht —empezó a decir ella, antes de ser interrumpida.

—Sí, mi hermano—respondió Hermann, irguiéndose lentamente y acercándose—, con el que se supone que _tú_ deberías estar.

— ¿Albrecht? —les miró confuso a ambos.

—Salió corriendo detrás de ti. Le dije que te siguiera —comentó Eliza, negando, incrédula, con la cabeza—. ¡Deberíais estar juntos!

—Él no me seguía. ¡Estaba solo!

— ¿Entonces? ¿Los disparos y gritos que escuchamos antes eran… suyos?

Los tres tuvieron un pequeño instante para recopilar toda aquella información. Elizabeta rememoró las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a aquel chico y se asustó al darse cuenta de lo demasiado ciertas que estaban siendo y miró, horrorizada, a Gilbert; este entrecerró los ojos, enfurecido tal vez con la situación, tal vez con aquel sanguinario Lobo o tal vez con ella, por haber dejado al chico ir solo. Hermann retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza, temblándole la mirada por el desconcierto y los puños de la rabia contenida.

No necesitaron palabras para llegar al acuerdo de que debían hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Gilbert fue el primero en echarse a la carrera, acompañado del inseparable Fritz que trotaba a su lado. Elizabeta no sabía exactamente cómo o por qué había decidido una dirección en concreto pero apenas se pensó dos veces el seguirle, y supo que Hermann tampoco estaba por la labor ahora de seguir sus propios instintos. No precisaron de mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el primer sonido que les alertó de algo: otros cascos de caballo.

— ¡Árpád! —chilló Elizabeta, siendo respondida por un temeroso relincho que hizo eco en el bosque. Ella soltó un pequeño gritito de alivio y volvió a llamarle, en su lengua natal, tratando de no perder aquella pequeña señal sonora— ¡Árpád, mi pequeño, estoy aquí!

Fritz inspeccionó primero, acercándose con cautela al lugar. Relinchaba suavemente, esperando a su compañero, que le daba una débil réplica por respuesta. Eliza levantó la antorcha y finalmente pudo ver la sombra parda del animal.

—Mi Árpád —musitó, acercándose, con una sonrisa de felicidad temblorosa. Le vio acercarse y pudo comprobar que su andar era lento y torpe—. Oh Dios, ¿estás herido? —el animal dejó salir un sonido agudo y triste. Con su brazo libre le rodeó el cuello, pegándose a él, tratando de calmarle— Tranquilo, estoy aquí, ya estás a salvo, mi guerrero…

Fue dejándose caer poco a poco, a la vez que su caballo. Fritz pasó su hocico por su cabeza, respirando con fuerza contra él y Árpád agradeció la atención con suaves resoplidos, mientras movía su pata herida, tratando de buscar la posición de mínimo dolor. Sin embargo, la pequeña escena tuvo que ser súbitamente interrumpida, pues Árpád, aunque lo pareciera, no había venido solo.

— ¡Albrecht!

No sabía si ya tenía esperanzas o si realmente ya las había perdido. Pero, la verdad, ver cómo, aún enredado en las riendas, había llevado arrastrado por el suelo el cuerpo del joven tabernero, mutilado y con la garganta seccionada aún sangrante, había conseguido que las náuseas y la más profunda de las decepciones se le mezclaran en el estómago, y tuvo que hundir su cabeza en el pelaje de su caballo, incapaz de mantener la mirada.

—Albrecht, Albrecht —le escuchó murmurar, acercándose al ahora cadáver—, no puede ser cierto… No —se le quebró la voz—. No podéis haberme hecho esto, no. Íbamos a vengarnos, íbamos a matarle… ¿Por qué me habéis dejado solo? ¡Por qué!

El silencio de la noche le dio su respuesta.

—Tenemos que seguir buscando al Lobo.

—Gilbert, por favor —le reprendió Eliza, mirándole desde abajo, con expresión dolida—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

—Sensato —corrigió él, cargando unas cuantas balas en su pistola, cerrándola con un seco golpe metálico—. Estamos en medio del bosque, el Lobo acaba de atacar y no debe estar lejos, no es como si tuviéramos tiempo para llorar a los caídos.

—No tendríamos que haber llorado a nadie si hubieseis hecho vuestro maldito trabajo —musitó Hermann, como una grave sentencia.

— ¡Hemos hecho todo cuanto estaba en nuestras manos para salvaros a todos! —soltó Eliza, alejándose del caballo para no estresarle más de lo que estaba— ¡Le dije que no fuera solo y ese idiota no me escuchó!

— ¡Si Klaus no hubiera muerto él jamás habría hecho eso!

— ¡Le dije a ese otro idiota que se quedara en el pueblo! ¿Qué hacía cerca de vuestra casa en aquel momento? ¡Se paseaba en mitad de la noche por el maldito sitio más peligroso de toda la zona!

— ¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso importa? ¡Él no debería haber muerto, ni él, ni Albrecht si vosotros hubierais matado a ese condenado Lobo cuando me atacó a mí!

— ¡Si te parece algo tan sencillo podrías haberlo matado tú mismo, entonces!

— ¡Si pudiera haberlo hecho yo solo nada de esto habría pasado y no hubiera necesitado vuestra ayuda!

— ¡Entonces deja de gritar y acepta que no es nuestra culpa!

— ¡Lo es! ¡Lo es, joder, lo es! ¡Sois vosotros los que deberíais estar muertos, no mis hermanos!

— ¡Con vuestras estúpidas ideas suicidas, lo que me parece raro es que no hayáis muerto ya los tres!

— ¡¿Y qué si morimos?! —bramó, encarándose a ella— ¡No nos quedaba absolutamente nada, aparte de nosotros mismos! Esta herida… —se rió con acritud, apretando su mano en las blancuzcas telas ya teñidas de rojo— Esta herida no es _nada_ en comparación con el dolor de haber perdido a quienes juraste proteger con tu vida a tu madre en el lecho de muerte. ¿Crees de veras que, a estas alturas, lucho por algún tipo de noble causa, que busco algún tipo de gloria heroica? ¿Crees que lucho por alguien, que soy una especie de héroe? ¡No! ¡No me importaba absolutamente nada aparte de Wolfgang, Klaus y Albrecht y ahora están muertos, los tres! ¡Por mí puede arder todo, incluido este maldito pueblo de mala muerte, que ya no me importa! ¡Si he de morir, moriré! ¡Si he de convertirme en el cebo, si he de ser engullido vivo, lo haré sin pensarlo! ¡Si he de usaros a vosotros dos como mera carnaza, os usaré! Y si el trato es que debemos de morir los cuatro para levantar la maldición, si así Dios lo ha querido, ¡que así sea! Pero, te juro —le sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta y la acercó a sí— que si he de irme será sólo cuando me asegure de haber matado a esa bestia inmunda que se atrevió a quitarme lo único que jamás le perdonaría a nadie llevarse.

La soltó y ella fue apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, algo asustada y consternada por aquel discurso y, ante todo, por la visión de aquel rostro desfigurado , infundido en una febril sed de sangre que nunca sería capaz de olvidar del todo. Y no pudo evitar pensarlo, mientras le veía alejarse de ella. Compararles, darse cuenta de que ellos eran tan similares en un cierto modo, pero tan distintos en otro.

No podía negar que temió por la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse alguna vez en aquellos ya conocidos y preciados ojos rojos el distintivo brillo opaco de la locura asesina.

A sabiendas de lo que se iba a encontrar, echó una mirada a Gilbert. Como intuyó, la estaba mirando, serio, con el ceño fruncido. La estaba culpando silenciosamente y lo sabía perfectamente sin necesidad de que él mediara palabra. Y la verdad es que no podía negar que algo de razón llevaba, puesto que, de algún modo, el plan que tanto les había costado urdir estaba ahora hecho añicos. Todo había conseguido irse de sus manos en lo que a ella le parecía una exhalación, todo demasiado rápido para remediarlo. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que era inútil culparse de algo que ella no había hecho directamente. Otra parte, más grande, más altísona y más férrea, le hacía reflexionar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sujetado a Klaus y le hubiera obligado a quedarse en la taberna; si hubiera mirado a la posición de Hermann incluso cuando no le pareció ver algo moverse por allí; si hubiera llegado a sujetar las riendas de Árpád y hubiera impedido que Albrecht se lanzara a una muerte segura y que su pobre caballo hubiera resultado herido. El plan, a fin de cuentas, era una teoría que en malas manos jamás se llevaría a cabo correctamente. Y sentía que todas aquellas decisiones y acciones habían estado en sus manos y que no había sido capaz de tomarlas a tiempo, así como tampoco había actuado cuando debía haberlo hecho.

Su mente no tardó en caer en una vorágine de recuerdos, donde rememoraba sus muchas y muy diversas misiones, y trataba de dar con otra en la que todo se hubiera torcido de ese modo. Por difícil que fuera la misión, había logrado encontrar un camino o seguir una pista, y sus planes acababan por surtir efecto. Sabía que iba a acabar, sin embargo, viajando en sus recuerdos muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando ella era más joven e inocente, cuando pensaba que ser cazador sólo consistía en matar peligrosas criaturas y conseguir suculentas recompensas. Sí, aquel entonces en el que creía que no había vidas en juego, aquel fatídico día en el que la vida le arrebató aquella idea a golpe de realidad. Volvió a arder en su retina esa imagen, la del monstruo cuyo rostro jamás olvidaría, tomando la vida de la única persona a la que jamás vio sangrar o llorar. Su padre, su buen y admirado padre, muriendo con la cabeza alta y sin soltar sus armas. Pero muriendo. Dejándola sola, con toda su inocencia hecha añicos, y viva, a pesar de que, en aquel momento, fuera lo último que quisiera. Así que, cómo no iba a entender a Hermann, si sabía perfectamente a qué sabía ese dolor. Cómo no iba a saber que Gilbert la acusaba, si ella era la primera que lo hacía. Cómo no iba a odiarse, por dejar que algo así volviera a ocurrir.

El peso de la culpa se le había instalado como un lastre en el pecho que le dificultaba hasta el respirar. Y empezaron a escaparse al resto de emociones que juraría que había desterrado cuando dedicó su vida a aquel trabajo. El miedo y la impotencia. El terror y la desesperación. Se sentía cansada y rendida y soñaba con volver atrás en el tiempo y arreglar todo antes de que fuera tarde, evitar toda esa sangre derramada, devolver, como en un boca a boca, el aliento de vida a esos dos chicos que sólo buscaban el fin de la pesadilla. Pero se sentía inútil y no podía luchar contra algo que era incapaz de comprender del todo. Contra una sombra que aparecía y reaparecía a kilómetros de distancia, soltando una bocanada de ese fétido aliento a sangre y muerte.

Y tuvo que ser entonces cuando un rugido cruzó la noche. Feral, terrorífico y tan cerca que hizo que su cuerpo entero vibrara con él.

No fue apenas capaz de distinguir nada. Sus ojos no vieron más que una enorme mancha negra que, en un salto, había inundado casi completamente su campo de visión. No había bosque, ni cielo, ni suelo. Sólo aquella negra sombra.

Dejó caer la antorcha y, lentamente, se alumbraron sus facciones. Su espeso y recio pelaje negro erizado, sus orejas grandes y empinadas, sus desorbitados ojos amarillos como el ámbar, las arrugas de su hocico y, ante todo, sus fauces, abiertas y babeantes, levantando unos labios que dejaban ver la encía y esos dientes cetrinos, largos y afilados, preparados para volver a engullir a una nueva presa.

No fue apenas consciente del peligro hasta que resultó ser demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Ya era tarde para correr. Ya era tarde para disparar.

El Lobo iba a matarla.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Antes de nada... ¡Perdonad la larga espera! Justo al terminar de escribir el cap V pillé un virus horroroso que me dejó totalmente incapaz de ponerme frente al ordenador y escribir. Además, para poder dar forma a esta capítulo y hacer que todos los cables se unieran correctamente y no hubiera grandes gazapos he necesitado de mucha planificación, lo que me ha llevado mucho tiempo, así como varias ojeadas de mis queridas betas para que todo cuadrara y fuera fácil de entender (además tuve que reescribir casi entero el final del capítulo ya que me apresuré por subirlo antes y salió un desastre).

¡Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está aquí el cap VI! Espero que el cap VII llegue pronto, además de bien cargadito de acción y sorpresas, finalizando esta saga. Ya en ese capítulo explicaré largo y tendido pequeñas cositas y pistas y detalles que he ido poniendo a lo largo de estos tres capítulos, como, por ejemplo, el origen de los nombres de los tres hermanos (así como, para los que no seáis tan frikis de Hetalia como yo, su correspondiente personaje canon en la serie). Y continuaremos con la historia de Jäger, ¡que nos hemos atascado en un punto que es sólo el principio!

Pues nada. Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis. Como siempre os invito a dejar vuestras opiniones y teorías sobre el tema en comentarios, que amo leerlos


	7. VII

El Lobo apareció de la nada y atacó en menos de un instante.

Los caballos reaccionaron los primeros, levantándose y relinchando nerviosos antes de salir corriendo del lugar, dándole la alarma perfecta para poder girarse y ver la enorme sombra oscura saltando desde la oscuridad a su posición. Gilbert pudo apenas vislumbrarlo, por el rabillo del ojo, lanzándose desde detrás de los arbustos, zarpas y fauces por delante, dispuestas a rasgar, arrancar y matar.

Y, aun siendo un ataque tan precipitado, se le hizo que aquel instante una eternidad; pudo sentir cómo el aire se le quedó estancado en la boca, negándose a bajar a sus pulmones, mientras su corazón se le encogía y latía con dolorosa fuerza contra su pecho.

Elizabeta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, quieta, inutilizada, como esperando a la muerte, como si no supiera que aquella bestia estaba cayendo desde las alturas sobre ella.

Para matarla.

No se permitió dudar ni pensar en algo mejor. Sólo saltó hacia el animal, y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, apretó el gatillo, disparando a bocajarro contra su cabeza, haciendo que se desviara apenas un poco de su trayectoria, cuando estaba a unos terroríficos centímetros de ella. Su propio cuerpo entonces impactó contra el animal y la fuerza del choque hizo que, tras colisionar contra el Lobo, cayera como un fardo de bruces contra el suelo, sobre su brazo izquierdo. Su pistola voló por los aires y él rugió de dolor, pero no se demoró y trató de incorporarse nada más caer.

Para su desgracia, el Lobo ya estaba en pie, gruñendo y aullando, dispuesto a un nuevo ataque. Le miró horrorizado. No lo recordaba en su anterior lucha tan grande como le resultaba ahora. Era gigantesco, casi tan grande como un oso, con unas fauces en las que cabría su brazo casi entero sin problema, de dientes grandes como su mano.

Se volvió y retrocedió como pudo, usando las piernas y los codos, para poder evitar el primer zarpazo que cayó como un letal sablazo donde él antes había estado. Trató de erguirse mientras la bestia se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, de coger algún arma, pero apenas pudo hacer más que un súbito movimiento con el brazo para evitar la dentellada que iba a arrancarle aquel brazo.

No tuvo tiempo apenas para reaccionar cuando el animal volvió a lanzar otra dentellada más. El instinto disparó sus brazos y los mandó agarrar su mandíbula para evitar ser engullido. Sus manos se agarraron como pudieron a aquellas fauces y trataron de alejarlas de él. Veía aquellos pegajosos hilos de espumosa saliva cayéndole encima. Le abofeteó el hedor de su aliento, y la angustia que aquel pútrido olor a descomposición le provocaba llegó a embotarle, y el animal aprovechó para acercarse más a él. Gruñó de rabia y levantó su pierna para apoyarla entre su pecho y su pata, tratando de hacer más presión, de alejarle.

Justamente pensaba que iba a acabar con las manos cercenadas si mantenía aquella falsa competición de fuerza durante mucho más tiempo cuando un brusco movimiento del animal le hizo perder agarre y soltar sus fauces. El Lobo levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para engullirle.

Alcanzó a ver sólo una bola de fuego que venía desde detrás entrar directa en su boca. Tuvo un instante para mirar atrás y ver cómo Hermann había conseguido ensartar la antorcha que Eliza había dejado caer en el paladar del animal. Dio un golpe con su pierna para alejarlo un poco y se arrastró en una exhalación cuan lejos pudo, mientras lo invadía todo el bramido de dolor que había soltado y el olor a carne quemada. El tuerto no se dejó asustar e hincó aún más aquella tea en su garganta, provocando un aullido aún mayor, mas un violento movimiento de la cabeza del animal le lanzó contra el suelo.

Gilbert no dudó y aprovechó para buscar su pistola, la única que ahora mismo tenía cargada, que había salido volando bien lejos. Se agachó y removió la hojarasca del suelo a la desesperada en su busca, escuchando al animal gimoteando y aullando y chocándose con los árboles como un loco, tratando de aliviar el dolor de la quemazón.

Un leve destello delató su posición, así que corrió, aún medio arrastrándose por el suelo, hacia ella. La cogió y vio que el impacto había abierto el cargador, que estaba medio vacío. Soltó una maldición mientras se lanzaba de rodillas al suelo en busca de las balas de plata que habían caído. Pudo coger unas cuantas que habían ido a parar cerca, pero no llegó a ver el resto y no tenía tiempo de hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva, así que las cargó y cerró el barrilete de un golpe.

Apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, se irguió y oteó la escena rápidamente. A un lado, vio que Elizabeta se había levantado, al fin, y cargaba su arco para poder disparar al animal. A otro lado, vio a Hermann, que estaba en el suelo, apretándose la pierna, dolorido, tratando como podía de levantarse, así que, no sin antes sisear molesto, salió corriendo hacia él. Este, cómo no, le dirigió primero una mirada envenenada con aquel único ojo que le quedaba, pero tampoco llegó a decir más mientras Gilbert le pasaba el brazo bajo los hombros y le ayudaba a erguirse por su propio pie. Llegaron a levantarse ambos, con un poco de ayuda del otro, pero apenas lo hicieron, a sus espaldas, Elizabeta gritó sus nombres.

No necesitó ni girarse para saber que el Lobo venía corriendo hacia su posición, así que Gilbert, sin muchos miramientos, empujó al otro chico a un lado, se hizo él a otro y, tratando de no tropezar, se giró y disparó, dando al animal en el costado. Aulló y viró hacia donde él estaba para alcanzarle, pero entonces fue Eliza la que disparó desde su posición, haciéndole frenar y volverse en su dirección esta vez. Gilbert trató de repetir la estratagema, disparando otra vez, pero un cambio de dirección del animal le confundió e hizo que fallara.

Hermann, que acababa de levantarse tras el golpe que se había dado contra un árbol, fue apenas consciente de que el Lobo había salido corriendo hacia él.

Gilbert le llamó a voz de grito. Él levantó la cabeza y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para coger una rama de roble de entre la maleza y usarla para frenar como pudo al animal. Aun así, la bestia se le echó encima y cayeron al suelo. Apresado entre sus patas, usó como pudo la recia rama y sus piernas, y empujó. Sin embargo, no consiguió hacer que el Lobo retrocediera lo más mínimo.

No pensó mucho y, desde detrás, Gilbert tomó carrerilla y saltó encima del animal y disparó, incrustando una bala en la base de su cuello. Aquello consiguió que se echara hacia atrás, dejando libre al chico, pero también que se volviera loco de dolor y empezara a removerse, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Entonces se asió con todas sus fuerzas a un generoso puñado de su tupido y recio pelaje para evitar caerse. Iba a disparar una segunda vez a su cráneo, pero un movimiento brusco le hizo perder el equilibrio y se le impidió. El animal se irguió sobre sus dos patas y él terminó de perder el agarre, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo. Siseó, agarrándose la espalda, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su lentitud, se apartó y corrió a otra parte.

Elizabeta le sucedió en el ataque, disparando una certera flecha a su frente. El animal aulló y salió en su dirección. Ella había recargado con antelación la siguiente flecha, que volvió a acertar, esta vez en el hombro, pero no llegó a frenar en su carrera, y ella, viéndose atosigada, retrocedió a ciegas mientras cargaba como podía una nueva flecha.

Su espalda chocó súbitamente contra un árbol y se vio sin apenas vía de escape ante el peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Gilbert, desde su posición, levantó la pistola y apuntó al animal que aún corría en su dirección, y apretó el gatillo.

Ninguna bala salió disparada.

Tan sorprendido como desesperado, volvió a apretarlo varias veces, mientras el cargador giraba y ella hacía lo imposible por tensar y apuntar con el arco lo más rápido posible, aquel monstruo ya casi sobre ella.

La suerte quiso que una última bala hubiera permanecido en el tambor tras el golpe.

Esta salió disparada y acabó incrustada en el cuello de la bestia, que frenó su carrera lo suficiente como para dejar a Elizabeta un momento para escapar de aquella encerrona.

Sabiendo que ya su arma se había descargado, la dejó caer y fue a buscar una daga en su cinto, mientras salía corriendo hacia el Lobo. La desenvainó con un silbante sonido, justo cuando se volvía para clavarle las uñas, y le rasgó su dura piel. El animal dejó caer la pata herida y retrocedió, y Gilbert no dudó un instante antes de tomar algo de impulso y clavar aquella arma en su entrecejo.

Aquel cráneo, sin embargo, era demasiado duro para ser simplemente atravesado con un ataque tan débil, y tuvo que retroceder antes de que le llegara a morder en el brazo. Por suerte, Elizabeta no andaba lejos y había cargado al fin su arco, disparando una flecha que había conseguido hincarse en su ojo.

El Lobo esta vez mostró verdadero dolor, chillando y quejándose como un perro lastimero, haciendo movimientos con su pata tratando de quitarse aquella flecha de su ojo. Gilbert miró a su compañera, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. Con aquello, le habían minado la visión y eso era un gran punto a favor; siempre y cuando, claro está, supieran aprovecharlo. El animal volvió a retroceder más, pegándose al suelo, revolviéndose de dolor y gimoteando fuerte.

No dejó tiempo para actuar con suficiente rapidez cuando volvió a la carga, lanzándose a la carrera para saltar de nuevo hacia Elizabeta. Ella apenas pudo incrustarle el arco en la boca para evitar que el mordisco le arrancara la cabeza. No evitó eso, sin embargo, que sus zarpas le alcanzaran, provocándole una herida en el brazo. Ella chilló de dolor y soltó el arco, que tardó un instante en partirse bajo la presión de aquellos colmillos, dispuestos ahora a volver para matarla.

Gilbert se lanzó en su dirección pero fue Hermann el que llegó primero al animal. Con la horca que antes había usado su hermano como arma por delante, la hincó en el cuello del animal desde un lateral. El Lobo soltó un sonido ahogado, con la boca abierta, sin moverse, y él no vaciló y, con un grito de rabia, empujó el apero con fiereza, incrustándolo cuanto pudo en su carne. Gilbert aprovechó y cogió fuertemente a Eliza del brazo no herido y tiró de ella para liberarla, alejándola de la zona.

Hermann aguantó, ejerciendo presión con su arma, mientras ellos se alejaban, pero el animal movió la cabeza y, de un zarpazo, destrozó el mango de la horca, astillándolo y haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo, desestabilizado. Tuvo la sensatez de echar a correr antes de que el Lobo llegara a alcanzarle con el siguiente zarpazo que dejó caer en su dirección. Gilbert siguió arrastrando a Elizabeta hasta dejarla detrás de un gran árbol, esperando que así estuviera un poco más a salvo de un ataque, y Hermann les siguió, sin soltar el trozo de madera rota de su mano.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Gilbert, mirando a ambos.

Elizabeta soltó un gruñido, sujetándose el brazo por el codo, asegurando que aquella herida "no era nada". Hermann por su parte sólo bufó por la nariz y, apoyado en el tronco, se palpó el costado, que estaba ensangrentado por algunas zonas, tratando de no proferir ningún tipo de sonido al rozarse las heridas que debió haberse hecho al caerse. Gilbert chascó la lengua ante sus respuestas y se masajeó su hombro dolorido. El golpe que se había dado al caer antes le seguía molestando. Sentía pinchazos en el músculo, y cada movimiento le provocaba una sensación desagradable, como si, en cualquier momento, fuera a desgarrarse. Se empezaba a preocupar de que fuera algo más serio que un simple malestar, pero también era consciente de que eso no podía evitarle seguir luchando.

Miró a su compañera con los ojos entrecerrados y ella le miró de vuelta, sin decir nada. Tampoco es que sintiera que hubiera mucho que decir, o tan siquiera mucho tiempo que perder con palabras. Con Elizabeta herida de ese modo en el brazo, no podía contar con ella para hacer demasiado. Y tampoco podía confiar demasiado en alguien tan inexperimentado y movido por la rabia como Hermann. De algún modo, se sentía de nuevo solo ante la amenaza, y viendo todo lo que había hecho y el aparente casi nulo efecto que había tenido en ella, empezaba a sentir algo que juraría que era desesperación. Esa sensación tan particular que sólo podía provocar el verse obligado a hacer algo sin posibilidad alguna de excusas o el sentirse atrapado en una atosigante jaula. Y en cierto modo es justo en lo que aquel lugar se había convertido: una pequeña trampa mortal, un ruedo sin espectadores que aplaudieran su gloria o muerte, en el que no había más salida que matar o morir.

Pero como la palabra rendición había sido convenientemente arrancada de su diccionario, simplemente se arrodilló, mirando a Eliza fijamente y, sin muchos miramientos, cogió una de las dos pistolas de sus cartucheras y volvió a erguirse, pistola en mano, echando la vista atrás para poder vislumbrar a su presa.

El Lobo, por suerte, parecía haberse quedado quieto por un momento, respirando con fuerza. Cualquiera pensaría que debía estar en sus últimas, viendo todas las heridas que había ido acumulando, aún con la horca clavada en el cuello y parte de la flecha hincada en su ojo y con toda aquella sangre que, oscura y espesa, había tanto en su pelaje como en el suelo.

Gilbert anduvo hasta el espacio abierto entre los grandes árboles que les habían servido de improvisada guarida y alzó su pistola, manteniéndola apuntando a la sien del animal. El Lobo parece que tardó en percibir su presencia, pero fue girándose lentamente, para poder afrontarle. El chico se mantuvo quieto mientras lo hacía, como permitiendo a su rival aquel movimiento, y le miró a los ojos. A esos amarillentos ojos inyectados en sangre, uno ya destrozado por aquella certera flecha, pero que mantenía, como si aún funcionara, fijo en él. No sentía culpa, ni le remordería la conciencia arrebatarle la vida a un ser que tantas vidas había segado. Pero traía en su sangre importado un honor de guerrero que simplemente le impedía, ni aun tratándose de sanguinarias bestias, el matar por la espalda, sin dar la oportunidad de, al menos, un duelo justo. Así que le esperó, sin moverse un ápice su cañón de su respectivo blanco, entrenada su mano para no temblar ni tan siquiera por su propia respiración. Se quedó quieto, mientras el animal se removía los hombros, esperando la más mínima señal que le indicara el momento para disparar y, con suerte, acabar, de una vez por todas, con su vida.

Craso error aquel, pues, sin importar cuánto lo pareciera, el Lobo aún estaba lejos de estar acabado.

Les sorprendió a los tres el rugido feral que profirió, tan grave y sonoro que hizo hasta temblar el suelo. Había conseguido volverse a erguir, a pesar de todo el daño acumulado o casi podría decirse que fue gracias a él, y aunque todo su enorme cuerpo temblaba, no parecía haberse vuelto sino más temible aún.

Se abalanzó sobre él en un santiamén y su hasta entonces mortal disparo se convirtió en una bala que pareció perderse en su hosco pelaje. Sin dar su brazo a torcer, volvió a disparar otra vez, sin conseguir tampoco frenar al animal a la carrera.

— ¡Gilbert, atrás! —escuchó gritar a su izquierda.

No dejó tiempo a la reflexión y tan solo retrocedió, tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies. Apenas se movió del sitio, escuchó otro disparo, potente pero sordo, y el silbido agudo de algo que pasó como una flecha de plateada estela por delante de sus ojos. Tuvo la sensatez de retroceder algo más antes de que el cuello de la bestia se quedara incrustado en el tenso cable de metal que ahora atravesaba el espacio que antes ocupaba su cabeza. Está claro que el animal no se esperaba aquello que le cortó la respiración bruscamente con un sonido de ahogo característico.

Gilbert desvió la cabeza al escuchar el quejido que Elizabeta había dejado escapar. Para mantener aquel cable tenso, había tenido que pasarlo por el tronco del árbol y luego tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas. Su brazo herido se había resentido con aquello, naturalmente, pero ella no parecía en absoluto preocuparse por algo así ahora, y mantenía bien sujeta el arma, haciendo todo lo posible por tirar de ella y no ceder a la fuerza que hacía la bestia. No pudo ni dar un paso en su dirección antes de que ella le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

— ¡A ÉL!

Volvió a mirar al Lobo asfixiándose y tratando aún de morder y atacar y supo que, si había un momento en el que poder firmar el ahora-o-nunca de aquella batalla, no cabía duda en que había de ser ese.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a levantar su arma. Y esta vez no dudó antes de descargarla, hasta el último cartucho, sobre la bestia. No le importaba ya dónde acabaran las balas, sólo necesitaba disparar, disparar y no fallar. Los gruñidos de rabia se mezclaban con los aullidos de dolor y los estridentes tiros con los ahogados jadeos. Aun así no dejaba de mover la cabeza, como intentando zafarse, pero el cable se le había clavado demasiado en la piel para ello. A cada disparo, no obstante, iba cediendo y cada movimiento iba a menos, cada sonido se hacía más débil. Cuando la última bala le perforó la piel, Gilbert dejó caer la mano, y simplemente se quedó quieto, observando lo poco que ya quedaba de su temido adversario. Alguno de los disparos le había roto parte de una oreja y otro había desfigurado su hocico. Daba pena, cuanto menos, en aquel estado. Aún intentaba alcanzarle, atacarle, morderle, pero estaba derrotado y toda la fuerza salvaje de la que antes había hecho gala se desvanecía por momentos. El cazador soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano libre al cinto, dispuesto a coger su espada y rematarlo de una vez por todas.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, Hermann se le adelantó.

— ¡ESTO ES POR MIS HERMANOS!

Le apartó de su camino de sopetón y sin miramientos, totalmente fuera de sí, rugiendo como un león con la voz llena de rabia contenida y macerada.

— ¡POR WOLFGANG!

Tomando impulso en una pequeña carrera, ensartó el mango roto de la horca en la boca abierta del animal, que no pudo sino ahogar un lamento en su garganta.

— ¡POR KLAUS!

Las astillas que no se rompieron del golpe le atravesaron la más delgada piel, apareciendo por el otro lado, cubiertas de espesa sangre oscura.

— ¡POR ALBRECHT!

Volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas el arma aún más adentro. Los ojos de la bestia casi se desorbitaron antes de que aquel madero terminara de hundirse y le acompañara un crujido de huesos espeluznante.

— ¡Y ESTO POR MI Y POR LA VIDA QUE ME HAS DESTROZADO!

Soltó las manos del mango y le propinó una patada. Elizabeta, que aún batallaba con el cable, tras oír cómo le acababa de romper el cuello, soltó ella la pistola y se dejó caer, rendida, al suelo. Sin aquella tensión, el cuerpo ya sin vida del monstruo colapsó contra el suelo, como un pesado fardo que habían soltado desde gran altura. Hermann no parecía dispuesto a mostrar ninguna clemencia ni aun en ese estado, y escupió y pisoteó el cadáver mientras seguía gritando rabioso. Gilbert tan sólo miró estoicamente al mayor de los hermanos cebarse con los restos del asesino de su familia mientras él observaba por última con la mirada algo perdida vez aquel ojo, opaco e hinchado, inerte.

No llegó a sentir en absoluto que la muerte del Lobo era la conclusión de aquella horrible historia de pesadilla.

* * *

Era de rigor que el silencio se asentara tras la batalla. A fin de cuentas, nadie sabía bien qué decir en una situación tal y como esa. Seguían vivos, y aun siendo aquello motivo para el júbilo, ninguno podía obviar simplemente el precio que les había costado. Sabía por la expresión que tenía Elizabeta, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, una sombra recorriéndole el rostro, que andaba pensando en lo mismo. En aquel cadáver que había venido arrastrado en las riendas de su caballo. En el chico de pelo largo que ahora estaba al lado de aquel cadáver, contemplándolo con una mirada perdida muy posiblemente en un millar de recuerdos y remordimientos. Ni la terrible herida en su rostro ni la falta de su ojo derecho le hacían parecer menos roto que la manera en la que parecía no ser capaz ni de mirar el mutilado cuerpo del que antes era su dicharachero y bravucón hermano.

¿Qué era un hermano mayor sin su hermano menor?

Le apretaba el pecho el mero hecho de pensar en él. Era más que mera empatía. Era el hecho de saber exactamente el sabor de aquello. Sin poder siquiera remediarlo, se liberó su propio caudal de recuerdos, el que con tanto ahínco había arrinconado en el fondo de su cabeza para que no le estorbaran en su camino. El fantasma de Ludwig escapó de su jaula y correteó libre por su mente y su juramento resonó como en una enorme habitación vacía.

"_Ludwig. Coge esto. Huye de aquí. No hagas ruido y todo estará bien. Te lo prometo_".

Le repiqueteaba en el cerebro aquella promesa sin cumplir.

"_Todo estará bien_". "_Todo estará bien_".

¿Qué infierno le estaba adjudicado a los que prometieron en vano hacer aquello que no pudieron cumplir? ¿Al fin y al cabo, qué castigo se merecía aquel incapaz de proteger su único tesoro sino el perderlo para siempre?

"_Sálvate tú, Lud_".

Sabía que la sombra de la culpa le iba a acompañar toda la vida, y que nunca llegaría a perdonarse a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil e inútil, por haber dejado que pasara.

Pero tampoco sería capaz jamás de dejar de odiar y maldecir al mundo por arrebatárselo sin más a sus espaldas.

Y que jamás olvidaría quién lo hizo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, una mano se posó sobre la suya y trajo de vuelta a su cuerpo su consciencia. Pudo notar al instante como le temblaba el labio inferior y las manos, como si se estuviera muriendo de frío. Se tuvo que armar de valor para desviar la mirada a sus ojos. Le había cambiado el rostro; estaba preocupada, y sólo con aquello se alivió parte de su carga. Le preguntó en silencio si estaba bien y Gilbert sacudió con decisión la cabeza en respuesta, alejando todo pensamiento a donde no pudiera verlo ahora.

Sus ojos volvieron a donde antes y se dedicó de nuevo en centrar toda su atención en la herida del brazo de su compañera. No había sido, por suerte, una lesión seria, sino más bien un relativamente profundo rasguño. Habría que desinfectar a conciencia aquella herida y curarla durante bastante tiempo, pero cicatrizaría pronto, y no era lo suficientemente grave como para dejarle incapacitado el brazo.

—No es mucho, pero será mejor que te vuelvas tú primero al pueblo para que te curen —le dijo, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

Ella asintió conforme y separó el brazo y se lo llevó, con cuidado, a su pecho. Gilbert dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente al volver a mirar a Hermann, que seguía sin moverse un ápice de aquel lugar.

—Hey —susurró, y él desvió la mirada para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa en los labios de la chica que le hizo sentir acalorado por un instante—. Gracias por salvarme antes. Estoy… Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

No supo cómo consiguió sostenerle la mirada cuando todas las alarmas en su cabeza le pedían darse la vuelta y murmurar algo poco elegante entre dientes que devolviera todo a su habitual atmósfera de compañerismo amenizado con una pizca demasiado grande de competencia y ante todo dejar de mirarla de ese modo que supuso debía resultar muy estúpido, pero lo hizo. Se quedó mirándola, embobado por esa sonrisa y lo preciosa que le parecía mientras el calor ascendía desde sus entrañas a sus mejillas. Tardó un rato que se le hizo eterno para darse cuenta de que debía contestar a aquello, así que dejó salir atropelladamente un "Gracias" y escapó de aquel embotamiento moviendo la cabeza bruscamente a un lado.

Se levantó del suelo y se limpió el abrigo de las hoja secas y ramitas que se habían pegado, dándose cuenta entonces de que en varios sitios había acabado rasgándose la ropa y de que estaba manchando por todas partes de sangre. También pudo entonces verse bien las manos con los cortes y magulladuras que había acumulado. No había salido tan inmaculado de la pelea como se imaginó en un principio. No le sorprendía, tampoco. Se limpió como pudo las palmas de sangre seca en la ropa y se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Hermann? —tanteó el terreno primero llamándole. Él tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente movió ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección, así que se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Qué quieres? —tenía la voz cansada y ronca. Tal vez, aunque no pudo jurarlo, rota, como si hubiera llorado. Pensando en esa posibilidad decidió parar y no avanzar más. Sabía muy bien que si había algo que necesitara en ese caso era espacio.

—Tenemos que irnos —sólo dijo. Hermann bajó la cabeza y pudo ver cómo crispaba su mano, que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su hermano.

—Ya —simplemente musitó, volviendo a mirar al cadáver.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y empático posible. O haciendo el esfuerzo, al menos, de sonar así.

—No lo sé, ya… Realmente no lo sé.

Se fue acercando a él y se acuclilló a su lado, dejando la suficiente distancia. Miró, estoico, al cadáver él también. Estaba ya lívido y algo rígido, y la sangre se le había coagulado en las heridas que tenía por aquí y allá. La peor de todas, la que le había seccionado la yugular, era sin duda la que más atraía la atención y la que menos agradaba a la vista. Le había manchado de sangre todo el resto del cuello y parte de la ropa en su pecho, así como su mano, que al parecer había llevado a su garganta al momento, tratando fútilmente de contener la fatal hemorragia. Su otra mano estaba fuertemente asida a un trozo de flecha de plumas rojas que pudo haber usado en un intento a la desesperada de defenderse del fatal tajo a su cuello. Alzó un poco los ojos para observar su rostro, por último. Su hermano le había cerrado los ojos, dejándole partir al fin al sueño eterno. Se preguntó si hubo algún momento en el que supo que iba a morir. Si cuando le habló, cuando le sirvió aquella jarra de cerveza, diciéndole que tal vez fuera la última vez que bebiera, o cuando decidió coger un arma e involucrarse en la caza, su mente le advirtió de esta posibilidad de acabar muerto. Pensaba que, tal vez, aceptando la muerte el morir dolía menos. O tal vez fuera sólo que, aceptar la muerte hacía que el vivir doliera más.

—Lo que os dije cuando os conocí, lo retiro —suspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos—. Habéis luchado y dado todo por salvaros y buscar vuestra venganza. Y tus dos hermanos fueron muy valientes. Tanto Albrecht como Klaus.

—Klaus —murmuró él, totalmente derrotado—. ¿Qué le pasó a él? ¿Cómo…?

—Para cuando entré en el bosque dejé de oír sus gritos —rememoró como pudo aquella caótica persecución—. No sé muy bien qué pasó exactamente, pero al disparar la bengala el Lobo le soltó. Le había mordido en la garganta, cuando le dejó caer estaba ya… —no quiso decir la palabra, así que tan sólo soltó una bocanada de aire—. No pude hacer nada por él, ya era tarde.

Hermann dejó salir un sentido suspiro desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Parecía perder fuerza por momentos y, aun así, admiraba su entereza en un momento así. Con sumo cuidado, mandó una mano a su hombro. Él se estremeció ligeramente pero no hizo nada por apartarse, sino que giró la cabeza para mirarle al notar cómo había agarrado con fuerza su hombro.

—Ve con Eliza de vuelta al pueblo —le dijo, mirándole a su profundo ojo azul con un gesto solemne—y llévate a Albrecht allí. Supongo que podrán coserle la herida del cuello y limpiarle toda la sangre. Yo iré a por Klaus. Dales al menos un entierro digno a ellos dos esta vez. Yo tampoco pude dárselo a mi hermano y sé lo mucho que pesa.

El rubio se quedó mirándole un momento antes de asentir con firmeza. Gilbert hizo lo mismo antes de levantarse, no sin antes apretar un poco más los dedos en su hombro. Hermann se movió al fin, cogiendo a su hermano como pudo en los brazos y moviéndolo de allí. Elizabeta había ido mientras tanto a por los caballos, que habían salido despavoridos en cuanto el Lobo apareció, y tendió a Gilbert las riendas de Fritz cuando le vio acercarse. El caballo soltó un resoplido y se pegó al cuerpo de su dueño, mientras este le daba unas palmaditas y le decía que todo había pasado.

— ¿Cómo está Árpád? —preguntó al verle de nuevo, sin apoyar la pata delantera.

—Bien —ella acarició su crin, mirándole mientras hablaba—. No creo que pueda hacer mucho esfuerzo con la herida, pero no parece muy seria, sólo aparatosa. Tan sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para curarse.

—De acuerdo —asintió Gilbert, cruzándose de brazos—. Será mejor que volváis vosotros dos primero al pueblo. Ya que el caballo no va a poder hacer mucho esfuerzo lo mejor será que descanse y le revisen cuanto antes.

— ¿Y Hermann? ¿No viene conmigo?

—Querrá llevarse a Albrecht con él de vuelta al pueblo —le echó un vistazo rápido—, pero tal y como está Árpád, no creo que deba cargar con el peso. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que tú vayas primero y vuelvas con ayuda para poder transportar a Albrecht. Si no recuerdo mal, aún me queda una bengala, así que podremos marcar la posición y te será fácil volver. Mientras tanto yo iré con Fritz a por Klaus. Entonces al fin podremos…

— ¿Y qué haremos con el Lobo? —le cortó antes de que pudiera acabar. Él la miró sin entender, así que señaló con el pulgar a sus espaldas, donde estaba tirada la pelada mole oscura de la bestia— ¿Planeas simplemente dejarlo ahí?

—No, bueno, yo no planeaba nada —murmuró, frunciendo y luego levantando las cejas.

—Pues algo hay que hacer —soltó ella, echándose una mano a la cintura—. Deberíamos de llevarlo al pueblo como seña del trabajo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil llevárselo, con lo que pesa —resopló, echándole un ojo—. Y creo que bastante tenemos con cargar con dos cuerpos extra.

—Entonces llevemos por ahora una parte, y volvamos luego con algo de ayuda a por el resto —sugirió ella, tras evaluar la situación—. Podemos cortar alguna parte y de paso podemos coger algo para la colección de la familia. ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Un tanto repugnante —aseguró, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

—La gente no va a recibir el cadáver del monstruo que les arrebató la vida a sus familiares con mucho agrado —simplemente dijo ella, acercándose a la mole—. Peores cosas harán con él que lo que vamos a hacer nosotros, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Tendré que creerte —gruñó, siguiéndola—. ¿Y qué deberíamos llevarles?

—Supongo que la cabeza. Con la cabeza será suficiente —murmuró, sopesando las posibilidades con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Para nosotros creo que un colmillo, ese bicho tenía unos dientes sorprendentemente enormes.

Gilbert soltó un largo suspiro y desenvainó su espada, alzándola alto tras su cabeza, preparando el golpe para que la tajada fuera lo más limpia posible. Por mucha fuerza que usó y por mucho que lo calculó, el cuello de aquel animal era simplemente demasiado grande, y tuvo que descargar su espada un par de veces más para poder separar por completo la cabeza del cuerpo. Cuando lo consiguió, Gilbert miró la espesa sangre con disgusto y no tardó en buscar algún sitio en su ropa lo suficientemente escondido como para poder limpiar la espada en él. Finalmente se decidió a usar el dorso de su chaqueta para limpiarla, y fue entonces cuando Hermann apareció a su lado. Observó cómo cogió la cabeza y arrastró por el pelo, mirándola con odio y grima, con los labios apretados, dejando un rastro de sangre en las hojas al paso. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Elizabeta, se la tendió y ella la tomó con su brazo sano.

—La llevaré al pueblo y les diré a todos que al fin conseguimos atraparlo —explicó mirando fijamente a Hermann, que tan sólo asintió sin decir una palabra. Luego desvió la mirada a Gilbert—. Dejad la señal y volveré en cuanto pueda con alguna camilla y entre los tres podremos recoger a Albrecht. Supongo que entre tú y Fritz no habrá problema para cargar con Klaus, así que podrás ocuparte de él solo, Gil.

—De acuerdo —accedió, antes de dirigirse a Hermann—. ¿Estarás bien aquí, solo? Podrías venir con alguno de nosotros si quieres.

—Ya es igual, supongo, hemos matado a esa bestia inmunda —contestó, no sin antes soltar un bufido irónico y cruzar los brazos—. Pero incluso si llegara a pasar algo sigo teniendo las armas a mano, así que no es problema. Idos, cuanto antes zanjemos todo esto, mejor.

Gilbert simplemente asintió con firmeza antes de darle la espalda para subirse a su caballo. Cargó la ancha y corta pistola con una carga y apuntó al cielo. Cuando apretó el gatillo, el proyectil salió disparado con un fuerte estruendo, explotando en lo alto en una densa nube. Y, sin decir nada más, chascó las riendas de Fritz, saliendo ambos al galope en la dirección contraria en la que partieron Eliza y Árpád, dejando atrás a Hermann y al cadáver de su hermano Albrecht bajo una nube de pólvora roja.

* * *

Le costó su tiempo dar con el sitio. La señal que había lanzado con anterioridad casi se había disuelto en el cielo oscuro y necesitó dar varias vueltas en la zona hasta dar con el claro en el que se enfrentó por primera vez al Lobo. Desde allí fue sencillo recorrer sus pasos para poder encontrar el cadáver. Se bajó de Fritz y procuró no mirar demasiado a la horrible herida de su cuello. A diferencia de la de Albrecht, la de Klaus había sido mucho más grande y sucia; ni una persona con estómago como él soportaba mirarla sin sentir verdadera repulsión. Se subió su pañuelo hasta la nariz y se armó de valor para coger el cadáver bajo los hombros. Un pequeño latigazo le subió por la columna al notar lo frío que estaba, pero no desistió y se fue incorporando poco a poco, levantando el aún no demasiado rígido cadáver. Pensó que lo mejor sería que Fritz lo llevara, a su pesar, así que lo movió hasta el caballo y, no sin cierta dificultad, logró subirlo a la silla, dejándolo colgado por los lados. A Fritz no parecía molestarle, así que Gilbert le acarició la mandíbula y sujetó por las riendas antes de empezar a andar lentamente, mientras le hablaba, como si pudiera entenderle, de lo cerca que estaban de tomarse, al fin, el merecido descanso que se merecían.

La luz empezaba a colarse tímidamente entre las hojas de los robles y las ramas de los oscuros abetos y le indicaba la salida de aquel lugar de pesadilla. La densa arboleda fue poco a poco perdiendo espesor y dando paso al matorral. Poco tiempo después, logró vislumbrar al fin el pueblo, a lo lejos. Gilbert buscó con la mirada y encontró, finalmente, aquella pequeña y recóndita casa a su derecha, así que azuzó con suavidad a su caballo para poder salir más rápido de aquel lugar. Pensó que Hermann querría enterrar a sus hermanos allí, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el cuerpo de Klaus allí. Volvió a sujetarle bajo los hombros y lo arrastró de la silla de su caballo al suelo, dejándolo tumbado en la hierba un momento para tomarse un descanso antes de terminar de arrastrarlo a pulso hasta la casa.

Sin embargo, su mirada reparó en algo que había tirado en la hierba entre la casa y el bosque y que le resultó, cuanto menos, extraño. Se acercó poco a poco, agachándose para poder observarlo mejor. Era un arco y un carcaj junto con una tosca lanza. No necesitó mucha inspección para saber que aquellas eran las armas que ellos habían repartido a los hermanos para defenderse. Giró la cabeza y miró al cadáver de Klaus. Ni siquiera se había percatado antes de que estaba completamente desarmado. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía desarmado? Elizabeta había dado órdenes bastante explícitas a los tres, y antes la había oído quejarse de que ya Klaus había sido lo suficientemente incauto de estar en aquella zona de tanto peligro como era su casa. ¿Había ahora que unirle a eso la plena _idiotez_ de andar desarmado en la noche, a escasos metros del bosque, siendo luna llena? Era imposible. Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto. Debía haber algún tipo de lógica. Alguna causa. Algo.

Se puso a inspeccionar cada pequeño detalle. Las armas estaban perfectamente tendidas en la hierba. Si las hubiera dejado caer, si las hubiera tirado, no hubieran podido situarse así. Las había dejado así a propósito. Negó con la cabeza con ahínco. Había dejado voluntariamente sus armas en plena lucha, ¿qué sentido tenía aquello? Tomó el carcaj y contó las flechas. Habían fabricado diez flechas para Klaus y, efectivamente, eran diez las flechas que ahí había. No llegó siquiera a dejar sus armas tras disparar una mísera flecha.

Sintió que su mente se paraba en seco, golpeándole de repente con una idea. Las flechas se las dieron a Klaus. _Sólo_ a Klaus. Albrecht no llevaba arco ni flechas. ¿Qué hacía con una en la mano, entonces? Sus manos corrieron a sujetar una de las flechas del carcaj en su palma. Las plumas eran blancas, no rojas; las rojas eran las de Eliza. Albrecht había muerto agarrando un trozo de una flecha de Eliza en la mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía con una flecha de Eliza…?

Respiró con fuerza, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la hierba, mientras trataba de poner orden en aquella vorágine de recuerdos e ideas, tratando de darle sentido al rompecabezas. Se paseó a toda velocidad por sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Cada momento era crucial, cada detalle, debía fijarse en cada detalle. Elizabeta había disparado al Lobo, justo tras arrancarle el ojo a Hermann, le había dado en el hombro. Él fue a por los caballos. Poco después Klaus gritó y él corrió tras su rastro. Lo dejó caer. Él le atacó pero huyó. Más disparos. Salió en aquella dirección. Se encontró con Elizabeta y Hermann. Árpád trajo el cuerpo de Albrecht en las riendas. Entonces, entonces el Lobo atacó. Y a partir de ahí no había nada relevante. No podía haber nada.

Su espalda. Gilbert se chocó casi contra aquella visión. Él había visto la espalda del Lobo, de cerca. Se había agarrado a su pelo, en su hombro.

Allí no había ninguna punta de flecha hincada.

Y si no había ninguna flecha incluso cuando él había visto con sus propios ojos cómo Eliza le había acertado en el hombro con una flecha que posteriormente, Albrecht debió haber arrancado, entonces…

Se le cortó la respiración cuando dio con el porqué.

Levantándose de sopetón del suelo, casi se tropezó al salir corriendo hacia su caballo. Fritz se sobresaltó y relinchó nervioso, pero esta vez Gilbert ni siquiera sintió que tenía tiempo para calmarle. Sólo se subió lo más rápido que pudo a la silla y le espoleó con fuerza los costados, saliendo al galope de aquel lugar, mientras se maldecía por no haberse percatado antes de aquella obviedad.

El Lobo que habían matado no tenía ninguna flecha porque no le había llegado a alcanzar ninguna. Fue a otro.

Había otro Lobo aquella noche en aquel bosque.

Estaban de nuevo en peligro.

* * *

En su desesperada carrera, no pensó antes de entrar en el bosque, no tenía tiempo para algo así. Tanto fue que no fue hasta mitad de la carrera, cuando levantó la cabeza al cielo, buscando aquella nube roja. Al principio no consiguió ver rastro alguno, pero algún lugar más clareado de árboles le permitían vislumbrarlo e ir virando en su dirección. Tras un par de cambios bruscos de dirección, encontró finalmente el camino a aquel punto, y en poco tiempo, llegó a aquel punto de encuentro. Pudo ver el cuerpo de Albrecht aún en el mismo sitio y posición en la que le habían dejado. Pero no había rastro alguno de Hermann ahí.

Sólo unas manchas de sangre en el suelo.

— ¡HERMANN! —le llamó cuan alto pudo, tratando de buscar cualquier atisbo de su voz. Pero no le devolvía su llamada. Soltó un grito desesperado antes de tirar de las riendas de Fritz para aminorar su velocidad y así poder mirar a todos lados en busca de alguna pista. Le habían llevado arrastrado y eso había movido la hojarasca a los lados a su paso. Cabalgando cada vez más rápido, se hacía más difícil no desviarse de aquel apenas visible sendero. Si tan sólo pudiera escucharle…

— ¡HERMANN!—volvió a llamarle con fuerza, y Fritz soltó a su vez un relincho agudo.

Y esa vez sí que escuchó una muy leve réplica. Demasiado leve. Dios, Dios, llegaba tarde. A pesar de todo llegaba tarde.

Siguió su carrera hasta que pudo ver una mancha oscura a lo lejos, un poco a su derecha. Movió las riendas, haciendo a Fritz virar con brusquedad, y le espoleó con fuerza en los costados, haciendo que galopara de nuevo a toda velocidad.

Mandó su izquierda al cinto y cogió una pistola. Apuntó como pudo a aquella sombra y disparó. Tal y como predijo, el ruido de la descarga asustó al animal, que soltó un aullido agudo de miedo y se escurrió entre unos matorrales, dejando el cuerpo abandonado. Gilbert entonces tiró de las riendas de Fritz hacia atrás para frenarle y se bajó como pudo de un salto para salir corriendo en su ayuda.

— ¡Hermann! ¡Hermann! —le llamó mientras se acercaba a él.

Se lo había temido, pero, igualmente, topar con la realidad siempre era lo más doloroso.

Gilbert se tiró de rodillas a su lado, sin aliento, mirándole con auténtico espanto. Había forcejeado con el animal por su vida, seguramente protegiendo el cadáver de su hermano, ganándose por ello heridas por todo el cuerpo, aún sangrantes. La peor de todas era la de la pierna por la cual le había arrastrado: a partir de la rodilla, la tenía totalmente roja y en carne viva, la herida tan profunda que llegaba al hueso. En el brazo tenía otro tajo de muy mal aspecto, que le había empapado toda la manga de rojo. Mirara donde mirase había algún arañazo o dentellada, aún abiertos y sangrando profusamente. Veía su pecho subir y bajar en una pesada y entrecortada respiración. Había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada. Era tarde. A pesar de todo, había vuelto a llegar tarde.

Sintió cómo una mano se acercaba y tocaba a la suya. Gilbert levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel ojo de mirada perdida en un profundo pensamiento. Le vio luchar para poder decir tan siquiera unas palabras.

—Gil… bert…

—Estoy aquí —dijo Gilbert, apretando su mano con fuerza—. Lo siento, tardé demasiado en imaginar que habría dos, yo… Lo siento, siento no haber llegado antes, lo siento mucho.

Él negó con la cabeza cuanto pudo, y sintió cómo usaba su mano para poder levantarse un poco para así acercarse más a él.

—Lobo… Wolf… Wolfgang —musitó en un hilo ahogado de voz. Gilbert le miró sin entender qué trataba de decir. Él movía la boca, soltando aire, sin decir nada. Sin dejar de clavarle aquel ojo azul en lo más profundo de su retina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?—agitó su mano, instándole a seguir.

Él abrió la boca, mas no respondió. Parpadeando, cada vez más lentamente, fue dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. Negando con la cabeza, Gilbert le sujetó por los hombros, sin dejar de zarandearle, pidiéndole que no se rindiera. Pero cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y su mano se sintió como un plomo en la suya, supo que no le contestaría ya jamás.

De algún modo, se encontró de nuevo en medio del bosque con otro muerto en las manos.

Sintió la boca totalmente seca y el pulso temblándole, mientras miraba el cuerpo. Se le hizo eterno aquel instante. Le pesaba el aire que respiraba y sentía que le quemaba el mantener abiertos los ojos. Fue el contacto con Fritz el que le hizo volver a la realidad. Como si supiera lo que aquello significaba, le había acariciado el hombro con el morro, resoplando levemente. Gilbert cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel tacto de algo aún vivo le ayudara un momento a reunir fuerzas, antes de levantarse y tomar la decisión de no permitir que Hermann muriera en vano.

Con tal vez demasiada rabia, cogió el cuerpo de Hermann en peso y lo levantó, para volver a dejarlo, esta vez sentado, amarrado con las riendas, encima de su caballo. Fritz relinchó, al parecer molesto con la idea de llevar otro muerto más en su lomo, pero paró en seco cuando su amo sostuvo firmemente su cabeza entre las manos y le miró a los ojos.

—Hey, Fritz, escúchame. Vas a llevar a Hermann al pueblo tú solo y yo me encargaré de ese otro Lobo —el caballo resopló, cerrando los ojos y tratando de zafarse de él, pero Gilbert no le dejó ir—. ¡Fritz, para! Te necesito ahora, ¿me escuchas? Así que no me falles, no con esto. ¡Vas a ir de vuelta al pueblo en este instante y no hay más que hablar!

Le soltó y le palmeó con fuerza en la grupa. Fritz soltó un poderoso relincho y se alzó levemente en las patas de atrás antes de salir corriendo de allí. Gilbert miró estoico cómo desaparecía entre los árboles, y entonces sacó su pistola, cargándola con una bala de plata de su cinto.

Decidido a matar de nuevo.

* * *

Se había echado la culpa de haber perdido totalmente el rastro del animal, si bien lo que hizo fue la única forma de recuperar a Hermann de sus garras. Caminaba sigilosamente entre los árboles, pistola en mano, mirando cautelosamente a ambos lados en cada paso, tratando de evitar a toda costa un ataque sorpresa.

Sin embargo, nada parecía apuntar a que ahí había ningún Lobo hambriento dispuesto a lanzarle a su cuello para devorarle. Únicamente la quietud del bosque sólo rota por el crujido de las ramas y las hojas y el ulular distante de algún búho.

Cómo odiaba esa quietud. Cómo odiaba todo lo que le impedía estar completamente seguro de algo. Cómo odiaba estar siguiendo un rastro invisible de un Lobo que ahora mismo era poco más que una amenaza fantasma, una sombra que acababa de segar otra alma como si no fuera nada.

Echó una mirada al cielo. Estaba amaneciendo. Aquella había sido sin duda la noche más larga de su vida e, irónicamente, no podía creer que fuera a amanecer ya. Le costaba creerse que aquello ya fuera el despuntar de un nuevo día. Parecía como si hubiera venido demasiado pronto esta vez, como si se hubiera apresurado aposta para dar por finalizado aquel día de una vez por todas. Pero no, no iba a permitir que se cerrara hasta no terminar de atar todos los cabos. No habría día nuevo para él habiendo otro Lobo suelto por ahí dispuesto a matar.

Bajó la cabeza y siguió vagando por el bosque. Centrado en su tarea se volvió a evadir en sus propios pensamientos. Se agachó y observó unos arbustos espinosos. Había algún pelo negro atrapado entre los pinchos, por lo que debió haber pasado por ahí, sin duda alguna. Decidió seguir en línea recta, pensando que el animal había huido asustado y que, por tanto, no debió haber virado mucho en su ruta. En su camino se topó con una pequeña cueva que le resultó sospechosa, así que tomó resguardo tras un árbol y lanzó una piedra que encontró en el suelo con fuerza contra ella. Rápidamente, tensó el brazo y apuntó con la pistola a la madriguera, su dedo preparado para apretar el gatillo en un instante. Un pequeño y delgado zorro asustado se escurrió entre las sombras y Gilbert soltó una exhalación. Por poco no gastaba aquella bala inútilmente en un indefenso zorro.

Bajó el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, cerrando un instante los ojos y simplemente respirando, algo que, viendo lo que acababa de hacer, realmente necesitaba. Tomó aire por la boca y lo retuvo, expulsándolo lentamente por la nariz, relajando sus excesivamente tensos músculos, que ahora mismo le tiraban dolorosamente en los hombros.

Fue entonces cuando creyó escuchar algo. O casi mejor: escuchó, sin poder creérselo, algo.

Al fin y al cabo, esperaba un aullido o gruñido. El crujido de un pesado animal rompiendo una rama.

No un _llanto_.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, giró la cabeza al origen de aquel sonido. Se fue despegando de aquel árbol, sin terminar de creerse lo que sus oídos le decían haber escuchado. Pero cada vez era más evidente. Se fue acercando, aún con cautela, pistola en mano y sentidos alerta, dando pequeños pero firmes pasos en aquella dirección.

Era un claro del bosque que se había formado al pie de un abrupto acantilado en la roca. Los árboles, de claros troncos totalmente invadidos por líquenes de todo tipo y color, rodeaban la zona como guardianes de aquel pequeño trozo desprotegido del bosque. La hierba y las matas cubrían por completo el suelo con un manto verde oscuro. A lo lejos, entre las espesas hojas de los juncos, se vislumbraba una charca de mansas aguas que reflejaba destellos de luz en los sitios donde caían débiles rayos de luz de la mañana. Algunas piedras, grandes y pequeñas, que se habían desprendido del cortado estaban desperdigadas por la zona, encubiertas por la densa capa de musgo y liquen que las enverdecía hasta casi ser parte de la vegetación.

Y escondido entre esas piedras estaba _él_. Un niño, uno que no llegaría a tener ni la docena de años, que, escondido en aquellas piedras, lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo.

Por mucho que intentó acercarse sin hacer ruido, él se giró abruptamente, mirándole con una expresión de verdadero pánico. Ambos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

Aun siendo un niño, ya tenía empapadas sus manos de sangre. Y su boca. Como si pudiera quedar alguna duda de quién era o qué acababa de hacer.

Gilbert fue el primero que rompió aquella muda tregua de inacción, al ver cómo sus ojillos habían ido parar a la pistola que aún sostenía con firmeza en la izquierda. El sólo moverla hizo que él se estremeciera y tensara, como el cervato que se alertaba al escuchar el crujir de una rama.

— Tú también —hipó, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, antes de repetir—… ¿Tú también quieres matarme?

Sonaba tan cansado y asustado y sincero diciendo aquello que sintió una puñalada en el corazón pensando en qué era lo que significaba. En qué había estado a punto de hacer.

Era tan pequeño. Por mucho que intentara pensar de otro modo, de verle como lo que _realmente_ era, no podía. Sólo era capaz de ver a un niño perdido y asustado, lleno de heridas aquí y allá, con la ropa llena de mugre y barro, rota por todas partes. Sólo era capaz de ver al niño de pelo rubio sucio y desordenado que tiritaba de miedo y frío entre las rocas, que había estado llorando desconsolado, completamente solo, en aquel oscuro bosque.

Gilbert cerró los ojos un instante y tomó aire. Levantando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, se arrodilló, todo lo lento que pudo. Cuando puso una rodilla en el suelo fue bajando igual de lento sus dos manos al suelo, hasta dejar ahí la pistola, y entonces las volvió a levantar, mirándole intensamente.

—Tranquilo —murmuró, con una voz que le salió estúpidamente dura y rasposa.

Él se encogió, aun así, en sí mismo, sin dejar de temblar. Sin dejar de mirarle. Pero no se movió cuando Gilbert se irguió de nuevo y fue avanzando, lentamente, a donde estaba.

Las armas de Klaus tiradas en el suelo cobraron sentido, así como las últimas palabras de Hermann. No había podido completar aquel rompecabezas hasta no toparse con aquella última y definitiva pieza en aquel lugar e instante. Jamás lo hubiera llegado a pensar. Que aquel hermano pequeño desaparecido hubiera logrado sobrevivir. Que hubiera caído presa de la maldición del Hombre Lobo. Que, ja, ironías de la vida, fuera el hermano que dieron por muerto el único que acabaría vivo en aquella historia. Pero su mente iba más allá de todo aquello. Pensaba en los caminos inescrutables de Dios y su poder de obrarlo todo. Cavilaba en las posibilidades, por remotas que fueran, de que aquello fuera uno de los irónicos juegos de azar trucados a los que al destino le gustaba jugar. En si era posible que aquella fuera la pieza que completara algo más que aquel misterio.

No paraba de temblar, como el animalillo recién nacido que buscaba el calor de la madre con torpes movimientos, y le miraba de una manera que juraría que era el puro terror condensado en dos pupilas. Sentía que su corazón se le rompía un poco a cada paso con sólo mirarle, pero no quería parar y agacharse a recoger los trozos. Sólo quería acercarse más y más a él, tocarle y asegurar que no era una visión febril que se consumiría entre sus dedos. Se arrodilló a su lado y le clavó la mirada. Él sólo le devolvió una débil mirada empañada en lágrimas, que caían como ríos por sus mejillas. Se tragó el impulso de simplemente limpiarlas con gran esfuerzo y aguantó aquella mirada. Aunque hipaba y tiritaba y se sorbía los mocos, no se movió un ápice del sitio, ni desvió la mirada.

—No recuerdo nada —musitó débilmente, antes de llorar con más fuerza—. Nada. Pero hice algo horrible y…

Sintió el corazón en su garganta al oír aquello, su cabeza tomándolo como una especie de señal. Y sabía bien que debía ser la peor persona del mundo por haber pensado en algo así pero en ese instante, una sonrisa nació de sus ahora trémulos labios, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

— ¿No te… no te acuerdas de mí?

El chico cerró la boca con fuerza, mirándole sin comprender. Sin creerle. Gilbert bajó la cabeza para tomar aliento antes de levantarla, con una más amplia y tranquilizadora sonrisa, y le tendió la mano. Él bajó la cabeza para mirar aquella mano pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

—Te perdí en el bosque y aunque te busqué como loco… Pero estás a salvo, oh Dios, estás vivo.

Le estaba mintiendo vilmente a un chico, y no podía importarle menos en este instante. Sólo veía aquellos ojos mirándole entre incrédulos e ilusionados y sentía que ya nada aparte de esos ojos importaban.

—Soy yo. Gilbert. Tu hermano. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Gil…bert…

Entonces su manita ensangrentada se movió torpemente hasta tomar la suya.

Y sintió arder la garganta y en un momento pudo notar cómo se le empañaba la visión y le costaba respirar. Apretó aquella mano y se acercó a él de sopetón, enterrándolo en su pecho en un abrazo lleno de pura ansia. No supo si rompió a llorar antes el pequeño o él, pero se encontró besándole el pelo como si no hubiera mañana, mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo como si se aferrara por su vida.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, yo te voy a proteger, no volverán a hacerte daño… Lo prometo, lo _juro_, no voy a volver a perderte, nunca más, nunca…

Cuando logró controlar un poco su propio llanto fue, poco a poco, levantándose, con él cogido firmemente en sus brazos, ayudado por la fuerza que el propio chico hacía con sus pies y manos, que se habían asido a él con ahínco. Su mano libre le sujetó la cabeza y la movió con delicadeza hasta apoyar su frente contra la suya, para poder mirarle mejor. Las luces del amanecer bañaban todo en blanco y le permitían mirar a aquel pequeño que tantísimo se parecía a su fallecido hermano. Y quiso creer que fue el destino el que planeó todo aquello, que era una segunda oportunidad que se había ganado para enmendar sus errores. Porque esta vez no los habría, porque nada en el mundo iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarse a su hermano esta vez.

No supo en qué momento perdió la respiración. No era capaz apenas de recordar cuándo tuvo el suficiente atisbo de su aspecto para que esa chispa prendiera en su pecho y explotara en su interior, dejándole sin posibilidad alguna de retroceder, de darle cuartel al sano juicio.

Sólo supo que cuando miró aquellos inocentes ojos redondos, tan azules como el cielo que jamás se merecería tener, se había rendido y prometido a él en cuerpo y alma.

—Mi Ludwig…

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

¡Puf! No me lo puedo creer: ¡ACABÉ! Después de tantíiiiisimo tiempo conseguí escribir esa escena. SÍ, la escena de Gilbert y Ludwig fue una de las primeras que pensé nada más empezar la historia y vengo a escribirla ahora, 80 páginas más tarde. Ya me vale ú_ù Ha sido un viaje muy loco y extenuante, pero, decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido ese plot twist? Me ha costado horrores cuadrar toda la historia del Lobo para que pareciera y a la vez no pareciera que había dos Lobos y que el hermano seguiría vivo y demás (en serio, no os hacéis a la idea de lo DIFÍCIL que ha sido).

De nuevo, siento horrores la tardanza con el capítulo ú_ù He necesitado mucho tiempo para cuadrar todo, he tenido que hacer cambio de beta por problemas de horarios y, además, a mi esto de narrar escenas de acción se me da tan mal que tardé muchísimo en escribir toda la escena de la lucha con el Lobo. Aparte, como quise un poco acabar ya de una vez hice un capítulo el doble de largo y, por ende, he tardado como para dos capítulos. ¡Espero que haya merecido la pena! Creo que así acabas entrando más en la historia, sinceramente. Ya me diréis.

Bueno, ya no recuerdo muchas cosas que quería deciros acerca de esta saga... Para los que tenían dudas, los tres hermanos eran las representaciones hetalianas de Sajonia, Bavaria y Hesse. ¿Alguien lo acertó? Si es eso, felicidades, de veras, fue un reto difícil. Con respecto a sus nombres: Hermann (Hesse) como veréis, tiene ese nombre por el escritor Hermann Hesse; Albrecht (Bavaria) viene de Alberto Durero, pintor; Wolfgang (Alemania), el verdadero nombre de Ludwig, es obviamente por Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, compositor; y, finalmente, Klaus (Sajonia) llamado Klaus porque me gusta ese nombre y no encontraba otro que encajara mejor. No sé cómo de canónicas serán sus representaciones ya que básicamente no han aparecido apenas en el manga, pero bueno, me he dejado llevar por lo que me inspiraba su aspecto físico y lo poquito que sé de esas provincias alemanas. Hesse por ejemplo me ha sonado siempre a mercenarios hessianos y por tanto le he dado esa personalidad tan aguerrida y belicosa (?). Bavaria me resulta en buena comida y bebida y hospitalidad, mientras que Sajonia me parecía amable y sonriente. Oh, aparte, quería mencionaros que el futuro Luddy tiene un poco de los tres hermanos :_) Los ojos azul cielo son los mismos que los de Hermann, su cuerpo musculoso es como el de Albrecht y su tono de pelo era el de Klaus.

Bueno, creo que os estoy aburriendo con esto ya, jajajaja. Nada, que espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, y hayáis cambiado vuestra visión con respecto a Gilbert.

¡Ah! Y aviso desde ya que, por razones de peso, voy a tener que hacer un parón en diciembre-enero de Jäger. Os prometo que en cuanto pueda, retomaré el capítulo VIII, pero necesito ese descanso para algo personal de mucha importancia. Si sale bien, me puede solucionar muchas cosas en la vida. O eso espero.

Agradezco este capítulo a mi beta de esta saga, Mers, por ayudarme tantísimo y aguantarme tantísimo y ver todos mis fallos porque la joía los ve, qué ojo tiene jajaja. Y se lo dedico a Nia. Para que vea dónde está su querido Alemania ;)


	8. VIII

—No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto —simplemente rezongó, mirándole como quien mira a quien testifica en contra en un juicio, al amigo traidor.

No se molestó ni siquiera en responder. No iba a entrar en su juego, no iba a caer en la trampa que abiertamente le estaba tendiendo para que empezaran a discutir, no delante de _él_. Iba a respirar hondo, iba a relajarse, iba a mirarla con desdén e iba a, simplemente, mirar a otro lado. Al menos en teoría, pues acabó siendo un bufido entrecortado más cargado de rabia contenida que de deseos de calmarse, una orden de tensión a sus músculos que se crisparon, uñas clavándose en sus palmas y apretando tanto las riendas que se le marcaron tendones, una mirada furiosa y hostil que le temblaba del coraje que le daba el tener que callarse y una violenta sacudida de cuello que casi le hizo daño en su aún dolorido cuerpo. Controlarse nunca fue su fuerte, y morderse la lengua y obviar el conflicto, aún menos. Pero debía hacerlo, por difícil que fuese, porque no pensaba permitir que Ludwig despertara de ese plácido sueño que estaba teniendo en sus brazos, y aún menos por culpa de una inútil discusión sobre su persona.

Daba igual lo que Elizabeta pudiera pensar o decir al respecto, lo mucho que le molestara, la bilis que estuviera dispuesta a soltar discutiendo por ello, él no daría jamás su brazo a torcer. Nada del mundo haría que abandonara a aquel chico de melena rubia y ojos azules que ahora llamaba hermano a su suerte.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo como aquel que les ordenaron matar.

Ella temblaba también de rabia, pero acabó por gruñir entre dientes y abandonar, por ahora, la disputa. Enrolló las riendas de Árpád varias veces en su palma y siguió caminando al lado de su herido animal, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del chico.

El camino de vuelta a casa era largo, y ambos sabían que el silencio sólo lo haría más tedioso si cabe, pero coincidieron, sin decir palabra alguna, en que era mejor un viaje eterno que una discusión eterna.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, pestañeando mucho por tantas horas de descanso, se había encontrado con un paisaje totalmente distinto al que había dejado atrás cuando los cerró, inducido por la seguridad que le daba estar en los brazos de su hermano. Los oscuros bosques y casas antiguas de madera se habían transformado en altos edificios claros y calles llenas de gente y de caballos que iban y venían, de una amplitud que le resultaba abrumadora. Asustado, se apretó más contra aquel pecho cálido, asiendo con la poca fuerza que tenía las ropas de cuero en sus puños crispados. No tardó en posarse sobre su cabeza una mano, que le atusó el pelo. Levantó la mirada y se topó con aquellos ojos rojizos mirándole con ternura desde arriba. Mimetizó aquella pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó y asintió un poco, antes de dejarse de nuevo apoyar contra aquel pecho cálido y protector, observando, curioso, a su alrededor.

Era ya media tarde cuando llegaron a aquel lugar que desconocía. Entraron en una posada y, aunque reticente, tuvo que bajar del caballo y soltarse del abrazo, pero procuró quedarse pegado a su pierna y caminar a su par. La chica que les acompañaba, que no pareció dejar un momento una mueca muy intimidante de disgusto, se aseguró primero de que los caballos comían y bebían, y luego pasaron a hacerlo ellos. Los dos estaban verdaderamente hambrientos y en cuanto llegaron los platos no tardaron en empezar a comer a la desesperada. Él, sin embargo, se sintió totalmente perdido cuando vio aquel plato enfrente. Vio los cubiertos y de algún modo supo lo que eran, para lo que servían, pero se vio incapaz de recordar el cómo. Temeroso, alzó una mano para coger primero el tenedor y trató de asirlo, y justo cuando pensaba que iría bien la cosa, cayó estrepitosamente contra el plato, causando un molesto ruido que hizo que varias cabezas se giraran hacia él. No tardó apenas en hundir la cabeza en sus hombros y gimotear un poco, sintiéndose inútil por ser incapaz de recordar algo así. Pero su hermano, sin siquiera preguntar, le tomó de las manos y le enseñó cómo usar ambos, cortándole el filete de carne en pequeños trozos. Cuando terminó, le soltó, y esperó a ver si conseguía manejarse solo. Si bien no sin torpeza, se llevó uno de los trozos a la boca, saboreando con gusto la carne. Gilbert soltó una risilla, volviendo a acariciarle el pelo, antes de dar buena cuenta de su plato, sin tardar él en hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Cuando terminaron, volvieron en busca de la chica, que había terminado antes y se había ido, al parecer, a curar al caballo, que se veía malherido. Le había vendado la pata, y los útiles esparcidos alrededor daban por supuesto que antes de ello, había estado curando la herida. Parecía muy tranquilo, a pesar de todo. Debía ser un buen caballo, seguro. Entonces, cuando la chica iba a levantarse, Gilbert la paró. Al parecer ella también estaba herida, pero no quería que le curara, sino seguir con el camino cuanto antes. Volvieron a discutir y eso le hizo asustarse un poco, aunque no fue a mucho. Su hermano consiguió convencerla y ella, a regañadientes, se sentó entre la paja y se bajó el abrigo y enrolló la camisa para que pudiera hacerlo. Se volvió a quedar tras la espalda de su hermano mientras le observaba quitar el vendaje con cautela y observar la fea herida. Se preguntó cómo podría haberse hecho algo así, viendo el alcohol correr por la piel en carne viva entre siseos de dolor. Debió haber dolido, pensó, antes de que la herida fuera ocultada por las tiras de lino blanco. Sin embargo, se sintió triste de pensar que no era capaz de preguntarle, puesto que esa chica de ojos verdes parecía odiarle. Tampoco es que le resultara extraño sabiendo que, al fin y al cabo, él era... odiable.

No tardaron en volver a ponerse en marcha. Siguiendo indicaciones que fueron buscando aquí y allá, acabaron por llegar a su destino, otra ciudad aún más grande, más bulliciosa y más intimidante que la otra. En ésta, sin embargo, no pararon apenas. Fueron directamente a un lugar en concreto, donde se quedaron esperando. Gilbert bajó del caballo con él y le dejó en el suelo, para luego cogerle de la mano. Poco después, un sonido que le hizo estremecerse cruzó aquel lugar, y apretó la mano sin querer. Un silbido de vapor y luego, un chirriante sonido que se hacía mayor conforme aquella mole pesada de metal se acercaba. Soltó un leve sonido de pánico, acercándose a las piernas del mayor, que tan sólo le dijo que se tranquilizara. Asintió, y se dejó llevar adentro de aquella extraña e intimidante cosa, que nada era lo que había supuesto que sería. Estaba lleno de gente con bártulos de todo tipo y de asientos, con amplias ventanas. Observaba todo, andando cada vez más despacio, hasta que su hermano le llevó a uno de esos asientos y palmeó a su lado para que se sentara. Eliza llegó al poco rato, ya sin los caballos, y tomó asiento enfrente. No entendía cómo sentarse iba a hacer que llegaran a alguna parte, pero su pregunta se resolvió casi al instante, cuando la máquina comenzó a andar. Se sobresaltó con el movimiento y casi estampó su cara contra el cristal, totalmente anonadado, mientras veía moverse el panorama sin él dar un solo paso. Se giró a su hermano, que se reía por lo bajo, totalmente impresionado. Le contó que aquello se llamaba "tren" y que servía para ir a distintos lugares sin moverse del sitio. Miró abajo y vio las "vías" sobre las que se movía, y casi podía llegar a ver las ruedas que se movían a vertiginosa velocidad. Alguna vez había visto un carruaje llegar al pueblo, así que supuso que debía ser algo parecido. Sin embargo, al preguntarle sobre cuántos caballos hacían falta para mover este "tren", tanto Gilbert como la chica soltaron una risotada divertida. Ruborizado por su propia ignorancia, pidió disculpas en un hilillo de voz, pero su hermano ni siquiera pareció escucharle. Le cogió por los hombros y le abrazó, pegándole a él, mientras le contaba que no lo llevaba ningún caballo, sino que funcionaba por sí sólo mediante vapor. Le pareció una auténtica locura y no le llegó a encontrar el sentido, pero su hermano sí parecía comprenderlo, así que se quedó totalmente anonadado con su inteligencia. Su mente, de pronto, volvió a los caballos. Gilbert se los había dejado a la chica, pero ya no estaban ahí. ¿Dónde estaban metidos? ¿Iban también en el tren con ellos? Eran muy grandes, ¿iban a caber? Levantó la cabeza para empezar a formular su pregunta, pero se encontró a su hermano mayor profundamente dormido, roncando con suavidad. No había descansado, cierto, era él el único que lo había hecho. Se quedó mirándole con ternura antes de tumbarse él, mirando hacia la ventana que le mostraba paisajes cambiantes. No supo cuándo acabó él dormido también. Sólo recordaba haber sonreído al pensar en los dos caballos tratando de sentarse como humanos en aquellos asientos rojos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Csejte, a su querida fortaleza, tras aquel largo viaje, dejaron a los caballos campar a sus anchas. Les liberaron de todos los bártulos y cargaron con ellos adentro del castillo. Desempaquetaron todo y fueron trasladando las cosas a sus respectivos lugares. Las armas rotas y descargadas se quedaron encima de una mesa, a la espera de que Eliza las llevara a reparar, mientras que las que estaban sin usar o, al menos, aún servibles, se depositaron con el resto. Estaba abriendo cosas cuando desenvolvió aquel colmillo del hombre lobo. Lo tomó en la mano, observándolo largo y tendido. Era más grande que su puño, sobresaliendo tanto la base como la punta de su mano. Estaba algo manchado de sangre en la base, y había marcas aquí y allá, pero excepto eso, parecía impoluto en su amarillento color. Y con sólo mirar lo afilado que parecía le daban escalofríos. Pensar que aquel diente pudo haberle atravesado… Chascó la lengua. Lo estaba planteando erróneamente. Aquel diente en su mano era la prueba de que el Lobo estaba muerto, derrotado por ellos, y que sobrevivió sin apenas rasguño alguno de la lucha contra la bestia, y eso, eso era una auténtica razón para sentirse algo más que sólo orgulloso. Sí, ese colmillo era una auténtica joya nueva que tendría su vitrina de trofeos y debía ser expuesto cuanto antes como señal de su primera gran victoria. Por supuesto.

—Hey, Eliza —la llamó con voz henchida de orgullo, tendiéndole el colmillo por el lado romo—. Toma y ponlo en algún lado bien visible. Es la seña de nuestra primera gran caza juntos.

Ella lo tomó, sí, pero con un gruñido seco de pocos amigos acompañando al tirón desagradecido. Gilbert, cómo no, se sorprendió con aquel gesto, no tardando en transformarlo en un gesto de afrenta contra su persona.

—Bueno, perdona por dirigirte la palabra, ¿eh? —gruñó ahora él, poniéndose a su lado y hablando en voz baja, por si estuviera escuchando Ludwig— ¿Es que piensas seguir enfadada conmigo toda tu vida, EIiza?

—Si hace falta sí, lo haré —espetó de malas maneras, pero guardando el tono.

—Eres una cabezona de cuidado —musitó, entrecerrando los ojos con desaire.

—Pues entonces tú tampoco te quedas corto —le devolvió la mirada, mirándole también con desdén.

—Yo al menos no lo niego —se acercó un poco más, encarándose a ella.

—Tú lo que eres es un auténtico loco suicida que no tiene mejor idea que traer el peligro a casa —ella le imitó, dándole golpes en el pecho con el dedo, cada vez alzando un poco más la voz. Pensando que les escucharía si seguía hablando así, le tapó súbitamente la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

—No delante de él, Elizabeta —murmuró palabra por palabra, temblando de rabia contenida por lo que acababa de decir. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par antes de darle un nada comedido bocado en la palma que le hizo apartarla de golpe con un quejido de dolor.

—Como quieras, Beilschmidt. Pero no cuentes conmigo ni con mi hogar si no piensas respetar mis malditas reglas —escupió al suelo antes de irse—, cabrón.

Y con un demasiado airado ademán de altanería, dio un latigazo con su coleta y un sonoro golpe a la puerta de su habitación, que sonó casi, casi tan fuerte como el gruñido de furia que el albino soltó nada más irse, azotando la mano dolorida en el aire.

— ¡Pues idos a la mierda, tú y tus malditas reglas! ¡No pienso retractarme jamás!

Lo último que se escuchó fue otro portazo, que esta vez dio Gilbert, llevándose al callado Ludwig a la suya.

* * *

No debería de estar tan asustado pero, sin embargo, lo estaba. Estaba aterrado y era demasiado estúpido sentirse así y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel objeto le causaba temor, incluso si supiera que las manos que lo llevaban jamás le harían ningún mal.

— ¿Se-seguro que no me harás daño? —titubeó, mirando las tijeras con auténtico pánico en la mirada— ¿Aunque sea sin querer?

—Te prometo que no —reafirmó su hermano, acercándose a él—. Es sólo pelo, no dolerá.

— ¿Pero es completamente necesario que yo… ? —se cogió un mojado mechón de pelo del flequillo. Le acababa de lavar a conciencia y ahora se había empeñado en usar esas tijeras para cortarle el pelo.

—Lo tienes demasiado largo, te caerá en los ojos y te molestará —refunfuñó. No resultaba muy serio en esos instantes con ese tono de voz—. Vamos, sólo déjame aparejártelo un poco, sólo será un minuto.

— Pero… —trató de replicar.

— Lo he hecho muchas veces, te gustaba que te cortara el pelo —ladeó la cabeza, mirándole con una mueca algo triste—. ¿Por qué ahora te da miedo que lo haga? ¿No confías en mí, Ludwig?

Seguía resultándole raro. Que le dijera que lo había hecho muchas veces y no fuera capaz de recordar siquiera una. Que dijera que solía llevar el pelo de cierta forma, y no consiguiera recordar cómo. Incluso ese nombre… se le hacía raro. Pero, por otra parte, era incapaz de recordar absolutamente nada, y él era lo único que le quedaba ahora mismo de su anterior vida, así que sabía, dentro de él lo sabía, que debía confiar en él. No le haría daño, era su hermano. Sólo buscaba su bien. Así que bajó la cabeza y asintió con vehemencia.

—De acuerdo. Hazlo, _bruder_.

Escuchó una risa escondida en un bufido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de sentir cómo se ponía detrás de él. El sonido de las cuchillas cerrándose y cortando le provocaba chispazos que sentía caer espalda abajo, pero se mantuvo firme, con las manos cerradas sobre las rodillas, impidiendo temblar siquiera un poco. Confiaba en su hermano, sí, jamás le haría daño.

—Ya está. Perfecto.

Abrió los ojos sólo al escuchar aquello. Vio en el sueño mechones y pelos rubios y se mordió el labio. Realmente no le había dolido en absoluto, llevaba razón. Cuando vio la mano de su hermano ponerse por delante, levantó la mirada, y se vio reflejado en un espejo de mano. Ahora estaba… distinto. Tenía el pelo con el flequillo perfectamente recortado y la cara limpia. Tocó el reflejo, sin terminar de creer el cambio del antes y el después de aquel baño y corte, y, en un movimiento súbito, se giró para abrazar a su hermano por la cintura, ahogando un "gracias" contra su cuerpo. El mayor se rio con suavidad antes de abrazarle de vuelta.

—_Nicht zu danken. _Todo por tener a mi pequeño Ludwig de vuelta.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez era todo más complicado. Elizabeta no podía evitar pensar en lo delicada que era la situación. No iba a negar que se sentía mal por decir las cosas que había dicho. Pero tampoco se sentía culpable por no querer más problemas. Le habían enseñado a ser directa con esta clase de situaciones, a eliminar problemas arrancando directamente la raíz. Y tener a un _maldito hombre lobo_ _en casa_ no era especialmente algo que pudiera meter en la carpeta de "cosas que _NO _son un problema", por mucho que lo intentara. Pero cada vez que veía al chiquillo, adorable y responsable como él sólo, volvía a sentirse un desperdicio de ser humano con sólo pensarlo. Cuando se despertaba, hacía su cama y cada vez que terminaban de comer, recogía sus platos y los lavaba sin siquiera haberle dicho nadie nada antes. Era callado y siempre que Gilbert le decía cualquier cosa, obedecía al instante. Pasaba las horas sentado, observando al chico hacer cosas, mientras este le miraba de vuelta, como queriendo impresionarle. En un principio, pensó que no sabría leer ni escribir, pero un día lo encontró enfrascado en uno de los libros de la biblioteca, totalmente ajeno a cuanto acontecía a su alrededor. Le hizo gracia el mero hecho de imaginar a Gilbert todo angustiado por no quedar como un cateto ante él.

Hablando de _él_, bueno a ese idiota prácticamente le había denegado la palabra. Cada vez que lo intentaba, le gruñía de vuelta y ninguno de los dos planeaba tener una discusión como actividad para pasar el día, así que trataban de vivir lo más alejados que les era posible el uno del otro. Gilbert se entrenaba por su lado, y Elizabeta se centraba en la correcta rehabilitación de su caballo y de su propio brazo, que ya apenas le dolía, pero seguía sin curar del todo. Las malditas mordeduras de lobo eran un fastidio. Y, no era por mirar a nadie en concreto, pero prefería no tener más en lo que restaba de vida.

Aquel día se había puesto a revisar el armamento que había recogido, comprobando que todo estaba en regla. No se terminaba de fiar de que otros arreglaran sus armas, aun así ella no tenía suficiente idea como para repararlas por sí misma, así que necesitaba llevarlas a alguien que sí lo tuviera. Pero cada vez parecían hacer más estropicios con sus queridas pistolas, así que se veía moralmente obligada a darles un último y minucioso repaso por su cuenta. Estaba desarmando una de las pistolas de balas de plata cuando el cargador, que no recordaba lleno, se abrió de sopetón, liberando su contenido estrepitosamente. Soltó la pistola con un chasquido de lengua, tratando de recoger las balas lo más rápido que podía, antes de que se perdieran, eran demasiado valiosas –_literalmente hablando—_ como para dejar una en el suelo y que fuera pisada en un descuido por los torpes pies de algún estúpido peliblanco que allí vivía, casualmente. Tras recoger las pocas que cayeron en la mesa, se agachó al suelo, buscando las otras que debieron caer por esa zona. Encontró una junto a la pata de la mesa, pero otra que estaba segura que también había caído por allí, le era imposible dar con ella. Estuvo un rato en su busca, infructuosamente, cuando en su campo de vista se topó con unos pequeños zapatos negros. Levantándose poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas, le vio, tendiéndole en silencio la bala que buscaba en su mano.

—Vaya, gracias, la estaba buscando —le dijo, tomándola con cuidado. Él negó con la cabeza, antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir de ahí. Antes de que la apartara, llegó a ver la palma del chico, algo enrojecida. Incluso así la plata le resultaba tóxica, pero se había empeñado en cogerla para ella. Eliza se sintió algo culpable, así que le cogió por la muñeca para impedirle irse. Él se giró, algo enrojecido, mirándola como un cervatillo tembloroso—. Hey, creo que no hemos tenido una presentación oficial, ¿me equivoco? Yo soy Elizabeta Hédérvary. ¿Y tú?

—Yo s-soy Ludwig Bai- Bailsh… —se corrigió— Beilschmidt. Al menos, eso creo.

Le miró. Eso _creía. _No debía recordar nada de antes de que se convirtiera en uno de ellos. No recordaba ni su verdadero nombre, ni su verdadera familia, ni su hogar, nada. Pero creía fervientemente ser el hermano de ese estúpido Gilbert. La mera idea de haberle hecho eso al niño le irritaba, haciéndole querer rechinar los dientes. Era tan engreído y egoísta…

—Ya veo —simplemente dijo. Debía aceptar que, a pesar de todo, no podía contradecir al estúpido en eso—. ¿Sólo crees?

—No, bueno, no es eso lo que quería decir, yo —titubeó, desviando la mirada—. Yo, quiero decir, yo soy Ludwig. Y Gilbert es mi hermano. Así que debo ser Beilschmidt. Supongo.

—Sí, algo así —bufó por la nariz—. Menuda mala suerte, tener a alguien como él como hermano.

Le respondió poniendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡No! ¡No en absoluto! —negó enérgicamente con la cabeza— ¡Es genial, mi hermano, él es genial! ¡Sabe muchísimas cosas, y es muy fuerte y valiente y él….! —se apretó las manos contra el pecho, bajando la cabeza— Él me protege y me cuida. Siempre. A pesar de que yo no lo merezca.

Oh. Ese sonido debía haber sido su corazón quebrarse.

—Cómo —empezó, con una risa nerviosa—… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de que no lo mereces? Es él el que no te merece a ti, eres adorable.

—No soy adorable —negó rotundamente—. Soy un _monstruo_. Y sé que me odias por ello y lo siento, de veras.

Era consciente de eso. Un crío de apenas diez años era consciente de que era un hombre lobo. Y sólo Dios sabe qué sería de él si supiera que había matado a su propio hermano. El nudo de su garganta pasó a ser una maraña. Elizabeta, cómo has podido siquiera pensarlo….

—Eh, eh, escúchame aquí, Ludwig. —le cogió por sus pequeños hombros, mirándole a aquellos verdaderamente preciosos ojos azules—. Nada de disculpas, ni hay nada por lo que pedirlas ni yo te odio. Sé muy bien lo que eres y ni Gilbert cree que eres un monstruo… —tragó saliva— ni yo tampoco. Tienes un problema pero estoy totalmente segura de que los tres juntos seremos capaces de solucionarlo si pones de tu parte, así que simplemente déjanos ayudarte con esto. ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño le miró con aquellos ojitos brillando por las lágrimas y asintió levemente. A ella le caía fuego garganta abajo. No tenía suficiente con odiar a Gilbert por haberle mentido, ahora también lo había hecho ella. Genial.

Aunque, siendo sincera, no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que, cuando miraba a aquel chico rubio de ojos puramente azules, podía ver muchas cosas, y ninguna de ella era el monstruoso lobo contra el que había luchado. Sólo un niño pequeño e inocente que daba todo lo que estaba en sus pequeñas manos por enmendar el cruel sino del que era esclavo.

Un reflejo en miniatura de aquel que se enfrentó a su propio destino y venció.

Maldita sea, Eliza, otra vez no…

* * *

Antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado a una vertiginosa velocidad, y se vio invadido por la inminencia de la más que nunca temida luna llena. La prueba de fuego llegaba y apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Había pasado varias noches sin dormir apenas leyendo los manuales que habían sobre el tema, pero no encontraba casi nada que pudiera ayudarle a aliviar los síntomas. Sólo había métodos para matar lobos y le estaba poniendo de los nervios. La penúltima noche, había acabado estampando el libro contra el suelo al leer cómo matar a un hombre lobo atrapándole con un cepo con puntas de plata, que le debilitarían y le dejarían inmóvil, perfecto para ser asediado por una ristra de flechas de puntas del mismo tóxico material. Matar, matar, matar, siempre matar. ¡Era lo único de lo que sabían hablar esos libros! Estaba harto.

Lo cierto es que él nunca había sido muy bueno con eso de tener ideas. Y el tiempo se acababa y no podía encontrar ninguna buena forma de mantener aquello a raya por una noche, aunque fuera, así que, con todo su pesar, acabó en aquel asqueroso sitio. La frialdad de la habitación le saludó con ironía, así como el fuerte olor a moho que desprendían las feas paredes de piedra. Se daba asco a sí mismo por no tener otra idea mejor que encerrar a su hermano pequeño en la misma habitación en la que Eliza le encerró a él, pero se prometió que sólo sería una noche. Sólo una noche hasta que encontrara algo mejor.

Sí, se dijo mientras cogía las pesadas cadenas en la mano. Sólo por una noche, y todo volvería a estar bien.

El estúpido de Ludwig se dejó sin problemas. Hubiera querido algo de repuesta por su parte. Alguna contestación o réplica, algo que le dejara al menos el mal regusto de haberle regañado por encima del amargor de hacerle algo tan burdo y horrible. Pero no. Era asquerosamente obediente, y simplemente se sentó y puso las manos a su espalda, esperando para ser esposadas. Gilbert le dio un par de vueltas, temiendo tanto apretarlas demasiado como para hacerle daño como dejarlas demasiado sueltas para cuando se transformara en lobo. Le puso otras cadenas en las manos, esperando que así su movimiento se viera minado, y de veras que daba pena verle así, tan puro e inocente, pero lleno de cadenas para evitar a la bestia que acabaría por salir. Cuando terminó de encadenarle, se quedó mirándole, mordiéndose el labio.

—No te preocupes. Está bien —reafirmó Ludwig, con una débil sonrisa—. Estoy bien.

Gilbert se miró la mano y vio aquel colgante. Y aunque le dolía hasta a él ver que tendría que hacer algo así, supo que sería de utilidad, así que, tras soltar un suspiro derrotado, le deslizó una cadena con una pequeña cruz de plata por el cuello que hizo que el pequeño siseara.

—Aguanta el dolor—le dijo mientras sujetaba la cruz entre sus dedos—. Te ayudará a controlarte cuando te transformes.

—De, de acuerdo. Lo haré.

Le sujetó su pequeña cara en la mano, acariciándole con dulzura el pómulo.

—Estaré fuera. Sea lo que sea, estaré fuera y te vigilaré —musitó, en un tono monótono.

—Gracias. Me sentiré menos solo así.

—No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo —volvió a decirle por enésima vez, fijando su pupila en la suya—. No dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por todo esto solo. Estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase.

Ludwig no dijo nada esta vez, simplemente asintió con debilidad. Por el pequeño tragaluz del techo la rojiza luz del atardecer comenzaba a desaparecer, y supo que debía irse cuanto antes. Así que, antes de levantarse, le dejó un beso en la frente y una caricia en el pelo.

—Te quiero, Ludwig.

—Y yo a ti, Gilbert.

Aún le dolía tanto como le curaba el alma escuchar algo así con esa voz.

Cerró la pesada puerta y echó el cerrojo antes de dejarse escurrir por la misma hasta el suelo. Se echó el flequillo atrás pasándose la mano por la frente. Iba a ser una noche larga, demasiado larga.

Sólo llevaba un rato ahí cuando escuchó los pasos bajar la escalera de caracol. Miró con reticencia a Elizabeta, que venía con su habitual expresión de altanería en el rostro. Sin embargo, esta vez traía consigo algo más que eso.

—Toma —le dijo con desgana, tendiéndole la bebida sin apenas mirarle—. Lo vas a necesitar.

El potente aroma a café le olió a gloria en aquel momento. Musitó un rápido gracias antes de coger el vaso y tomar un sorbo. Estaba hirviendo, pero aquello era mejor, le despejaría aún más. Mientras bebía, ella se apoyó en otra pared, bebiendo del suyo, sin mediar palabra. Se mantuvieron en el habitual silencio tenso que había poblado estos días, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

— ¿Has pensado en qué harás si sale mal?

Vaya pregunta más estúpida y malintencionada. Por supuesto que _no_ lo sabía, esos estúpidos libros no daban siquiera una pista de qué hacer y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer con alguna idea de su propia cosecha.

—Nada saldrá mal —espetó de malas maneras.

— ¿Sabes que la mera arrogancia no te salva de nada?

— ¿Sabes que con la boca cerrada y las narices fuera de mis asuntos estás más mona?

Ella le miró con asco y soltó un sonido exasperado.

—Primera y última vez que te intento ayudar con algo, asqueroso desagradecido.

—No sé qué clase de ayuda es venir a importunarme.

—Pedazo de subnormal —siseó con odio, dándole una patada—. Venía a darte esto.

Entonces se sacó del bolsillo un bote con relleno de un líquido transparente de tono oscuro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, entre curioso y reacio.

—Extracto de curare, traído de Sudamérica—explicó, con el retintín de sabihonda que demasiado bien conocía—, para los inútiles como tú que no saben qué es, es un potente veneno…

— ¿Qué? —puso los ojos como platos, dejando el vaso a un lado, negando vehementemente— ¿Un _veneno_, Eliza? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

—Si me dejas terminar —gruñe, alzando la voz por encima de la suya—, es un potente veneno que sirve como tranquilizante. Con la dosis correcta e inyectándolo directamente en vena, puedes dormir en apenas un minuto a una mala bestia como él.

—Eso no quita que eso no sea un _veneno_ —refunfuña de vuelta, aún alterado por la mera mención de esa palabra—. ¡No voy a hacer nada que pudiera matarle!

— ¿Ni siquiera si se descontrola y empieza a matar élñ? Piensa en lo que hizo. Es de todo menos un lobito indefenso.

— ¡No digas eso ni en broma, Elizabeta! —le espetó, levantándose— ¡Es mi hermano, no una presa! ¡No voy a matarle!

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo matará? —gruñó ella— Has sido _tú_ el que has dado eso por hecho, genio.

—Pero…

—En esta jeringa —le dio un golpecito—, está la cantidad justa para que sea efectiva en un cuerpo tan grande como el suyo. Lo dormirá durante un tiempo y nada más. Aparte, listillo, tengo el antídoto al veneno para administrarlo cuando deba. Eso se llama ciencia, Beilschmidt, y tú estás a kilómetros de ella.

Soltó un gruñido con el último comentario, pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando aquella jeringa.

— ¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de que así lo has hecho? —se cruzó de brazos, mirándola desafiante— Tú eras la primera que querías eliminarle, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué me asegura que lo que eso lleva no matará a Ludwig?

Ella se encogió de hombros y simplemente contestó:

—Buena pregunta, Gilbert. ¿Confías en mí?

No dijo nada. No pensaba responder a aquello. Negó con la cabeza y le apartó la mirada.

—No… No pienso ser yo quien haga eso.

—De acuerdo, entonces —se guardó el botecito en el bolsillo del abrigo—. Allá tú y las consecuencias que tus actos conlleven. Me empiezan a dar un poco igual —y se giró sobre sus talones para dar media vuelta y salir del lugar dando otro sorbo al café—. Buenas noches, pedazo de subnormal. Espero que te sea leve.

Sus manos se paseaban nerviosas por la piel de sus antebrazos, tratando de aliviarse. Tenía la piel de gallina y los nervios de la nuca pinzados. El sonido de las cadenas y los aullidos angustiados que procedían desde dentro de la celda le resultaban insoportables.

Fue realmente duro cuando la luna, brillante y redonda como pocas, se había alzado, dando comienzo oficial a la transformación. Por mucho que se dijo a sí mismo que aquello pasaría, que todo lo que había leído coincidía en que la transformación era lenta y dolorosa, no dejó de resultar un infierno escuchar a su hermano pequeño deshacerse en gritos y llantos ahogados por el repiqueteo de las cadenas chocando unas con otras, siendo pronto reemplazados por sonidos claramente no humanos. Y si pensó que ahí acabaría la tortura, estuvo muy lejos de la realidad. El Lobo que se había apoderado en cuerpo y mente de Ludwig no dejó de revolverse, tratando de escaparse y de aullar y gruñir con fuerza. Si hubiera sido sólo el ruido, hubiera podido obviarlo. Pero era más que eso. La plata del colgante le estaba haciendo daño y empezaba a transformar los gruñidos en quejidos de dolor y por mucho que intentara, no podía quitarse de la cabeza de que aquel Lobo seguía siendo Ludwig, de algún modo. Y verle sufrir así…

Se llevó las manos de súbito a la cabeza, tapándose las orejas y agarrándose el pelo. No sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar escuchar el dolor de la criatura sin volverse loco. Y si no era capaz de aguantar estoicamente detrás de esa puerta tan sólo una mísera noche, no quería ni pensar en qué haría para aguantar el resto de noches que le quedaban a lo largo de sus vidas.

Intranquilo, tiró de su pelo antes de levantarse del suelo y caminar en círculos por el poco espacio que había entre las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación. En vez de contar el número de vueltas, se distrajo contando otras cosas que le resultaban más interesantes, como la duración de los aullidos, las veces que respiraba entrecortadamente por minuto, e incluso llegaba ya a diferenciar qué parte del cuerpo debía estar moviendo en el momento por el mero sonido las cadenas. Tuvo que morder y agitar las de las piernas en algún momento por el barullo que se montó en un instante. Fue inútil, fuera como fuese, ya que la pesada cadena cayó al suelo con un estridente sonido metálico.

Los ruidos fueron cambiando, unos por otros, pero cada vez disminuían. En un principio pensó que se estaba cansando de tratar de escapar –al fin-, pero cuando llegaron a hacerse prácticamente inaudibles, se transformó en una señal de alarma interna. Preocupado, corrió hasta la puerta, pero no había recordado que no había ningún orificio por el que observar lo que pasaba dentro. Chascando la lengua, se agachó, tratando, a la desesperada ya, de echar un vistazo a través del hueco de la cerradura, pero apenas se atinaba a ver por ahí más que un poco de la luz que se filtraba. Maldijo para sus adentros, pegando la oreja, tratando de atisbar algún sonido. Llegaba a captar algo, pero no era en absoluto lo que llevaba escuchando antes.

¿Y si la plata le estaba afectando demasiado, minándole la fuerza? ¿Y si estaba mal? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo?

Se le atragantaron las preguntas en la garganta y la culpabilidad en el estómago. Y volvió a olvidarse de lobos y de bestias y de horribles maldiciones en pos de pensamientos de su hermano pequeño y su bienestar mientras se sacaba la llave del bolsillo y abría la puerta echándose sobre ella.

En el suelo había tendida una mole de pelo negra, enrollada sobre sí misma y sobre un enrevesado circuito de cadenas. Con cautela, se fue acercando, prudencialmente, su mano en el cinto, por si había que hacer uso de algo de lo que allí hubiera. Desde allí ya sí que podía escucharlo con claridad, el llanto lastimero que estaba dejando escapar. Más que lobo, parecía un perro castigado por haber cometido alguna fechoría con el ganado. Y más aún que perro, parecía su pequeño hermano aquella noche, hecho un ovillo y asustado hasta de su propia sombra.

La culpabilidad no se le iba a poder ir fácilmente, no.

—Ludwig —le llamó en un susurro—. Hey, Ludwig, ¿me escuchas? Soy yo, Gilbert, ¿me reconoces? Soy tu hermano…

El Lobo ocultó su cabeza un poco más, soltando un bufido. Algo había tenido que entender de lo que había dicho, era un paso. Tal vez… Tal vez si lo intentaba podría conseguir que la consciencia de Ludwig…

— Hey, ¿eres capaz de entenderme? —se agachó frente a su cabeza, mirándole a donde estaban sus ojos, cerrados— Tienes que estar ahí, Ludwig, en alguna parte, pero debes estar ahí…

El animal abrió uno de sus ojos. Parecía cansado. Tal vez sólo quisiera dormir tranquilamente, sin sentir como aquel maldito colgante le quemaba la piel. Se mordió el labio, mientras veía su propio reflejo en aquellos irises.

Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia en una cuarentena, pero… Si Elizabeta no se enteraba, no pasaría nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iba a hacer? Estaba encerrado y encadenado y parecía dispuesto a sólo dormir por el resto de noche.

Y no podía, simplemente no podía ver a su hermano en aquel estado, incluso si no fuera totalmente él, incluso si no pareciera ser él, era él, era Ludwig, ¿no?

Se irguió un poco y fue caminando lento hacia el animal. Respiraba nervioso, pero no llegó a moverse. No, no le atacaría, jamás se le ocurriría hacer eso. Mientras le decía en voz baja que estuviera tranquilo, se acercó a él. Toco su áspero pelaje y pudo sentir el gruñido de advertencia vibrando en las yemas de sus dedos, pero no paró. Fue moviéndola, lentamente, hasta alcanzar el cuello. Fue entonces cuando se percató. Apenas visible entre la negra espesura, había una cadena. Eso era. Se había enredado con una de esas cadenas alrededor del cuello y se había estado ahogando con ella. Apretó los dientes. Podría haber ocurrido una desgracia de no haberlo visto antes.

La agarró con la mano y, haciendo caso omiso de los más fieros gruñidos que ahora estaba soltando, la movió.

—Tranquilo, Ludwig, no voy a hacerte daño —decía mientras maniobraba con aquella cadena, deshaciendo el nudo que la había mantenido en tensión alrededor de aquel gran cuello—. Sólo voy a quitarte esto, pequeño. Estarás bien así, tranquilo…

Había confiado demasiado.

En el momento en que la cadena dejó de apretarle en el cuello, el animal se abalanzó sobre él, con las patas por delante. El golpe le pilló por sorpresa y le desequilibró, haciéndole caer duramente de espaldas contra el suelo.

El lobo empezó a gruñir con las patas sobre su pecho, el hocico a unos horriblemente escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hacerle nada, Gilbert le cogió por las patas y le golpeó con las piernas en el pecho, lo suficiente como para que le dejara libre un instante para salir de su agarre. Se arrastró rápidamente con ayuda de los codos y de las rodillas hacia la esquina más cercana y se giró hasta apoyarse de espaldas a ella.

Estaba preparado para sujetarle antes de que le volviera a atacar con fiereza, pero no fue necesario: el lobo había preferido esprintar cuanto le permitieron las cadenas.

Era demasiado fuerte, pensó con terror, al ver algunos eslabones abrirse, algunas cadenas rotas cayendo al suelo.

Y lo poco que tardó en levantarse para tratar de agarrar una de esas cadenas aterrorizado, fue lo que el lobo necesitó para dar otro brusco empujón que lo terminara de liberar. No necesitó de mucho para salir corriendo por aquella puerta convenientemente abierta, dejando a Gilbert estampado contra el suelo.

No podía creerlo. Pensaba que, en cualquier momento, iba a despertar al otro lado de la puerta de la breve cabezada que había dado en su guardia.

Golpeó con el puño el suelo, gruñendo, maldiciendo su existencia mil y una veces, su debilidad ante todo, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

— ¡LUDWIG!

Se golpeó contra la pared en su carrera escaleras arriba. El sonido de la cadena que aún llevaba en la pata repiqueteaba contra el empedrado, delatando con toda pompa y boato su posición. Como si su respiración y sus patas no lo hicieran ya, añadió mentalmente con ironía.

Se volvió a poner a la carrera, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que iba dejando a su violento paso. El animal se estaba dirigiendo desesperado hacia alguna salida, y de algún modo, tuvo que saber que aquella era la vía más rápida, ya que simplemente se estampó contra la puerta, sacándola del marco y dejando una parte hecha casi astillas, colándose por el generoso hueco que había dejado hasta acabar en el oscuro exterior.

Gilbert corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta, pero el lobo corría casi el doble de rápido que él y ya había tomado una holgada delantera, dirigiéndose hacia la zona boscosa. Debía de hacer algo antes de que llegara allá y la cosa empeorara. Echó una rápida mirada a los lados, en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle a alcanzarle, pero nada. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó, esperando que Fritz llegara a escucharle y viniera hacia él. No tardó en ver la silueta de su fiel caballo en la lejanía, y se disponía a correr en su dirección cuando escuchó un relincho agudo le sobresaltó. Giró bruscamente la cabeza y pudo vislumbrar la sombra oscura del lobo correr hacia el pardo caballo de Elizabeta, que trataba de escapar de una muerte a manos del lobo con su pata aún no del todo recuperada.

— ¡ÁRPÁD!

Y cuando su propio caballo llegó hasta donde él estaba, le montó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le espoleó para que galopara en dirección a Árpád. Cuando el lobo estaba casi a punto de saltar encima del caballo, se le acabaron todas las ideas sensatas en un instante y tomó la decisión más desesperaba posible y atizó a Fritz y para hacerle chocarse violentamente contra el animal.

Obviamente, el primero en levantarse fue el lobo. Fritz, a su lado, se revolvía aún para poder ponerse en pie tambiém. Él, por su parte, había recibido un aparatoso golpe que ahora dejaba secuelas dolorosas por todas partes en su cuerpo, pero no tardó en reincorporarse y recobrar la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si pensó que haría como hizo antes, que se asustaría y que volvería a tratar de escapar en dirección al bosque, estuvo muy equivocado, puesto que esta vez, se abalanzó con violencia asesina sobre él.

Gilbert apenas sentía ya sus piernas, pero tuvo que usarlas rápidamente para golpear al lobo que trataba de alcanzarle con dientes y garras. Le consiguió alejar un instante que usó para rodar a un lado y ponerse de rodillas para poder salir corriendo, pero el animal era más rápido y le dio un zarpazo en el pie que le hizo caerse estrepitosamente. Reptó cuan rápido podía por el suelo hasta alcanzar las argollas de la cadena rota que aún llevaba colgando de la pata y tiró bruscamente de ella para desequilibrarle y hacerle caer. El lobo soltó un ahogado gemido de dolor, y entonces Gilbert saltó sobre él, sujetándole por el cuello con ambos brazos. Se retorció y retorció pero él no dejó de apretar, tratando de frenarle.

— ¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig escucha! — mientras él gritaba se retorcía y retorcía, pero él no dejó de apretar, tratando de frenarle— ¡Soy yo, soy Gilbert, tu hermano! ¡Vuelve en ti!

El lobo entonces dio un bandazo violento, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera saber cómo, tenía las manos agarrando firmemente su hocico abierto, tratando de no ser engullido por él. Creyó ciertamente escuchar un ruido sordo incluso entre los sonidos ferales que profería el animal mas no pudo darle mayor importancia, puesto que tenía todos sus instintos en tratar de refrenar al animal con su cuerpo, así que mantuvo los pies apoyados contra su pecho, con una mezcla de fuerza y mesura, mientras le seguía gritando, como si conservara aún un poco de cordura.

— ¡Sé que me estás escuchando, sé que aún queda algo de ti ahí, para, por favor, Ludwig! ¡PARA!

Pero no era Ludwig. Era un animal iracundo y posiblemente hambriento, movido sólo por instinto. Y no había nadie mejor que un cazador para saber que con un animal salvaje no había manera de razonar. Sólo existía la ley del más fuerte, o, al menos, la del más rápido.

Y que hoy no había sido él comprendió cuando los dientes del animal se le incrustaron en entre el hombro y el cuello, haciéndole gritar de puro dolor. Sintió cada punzante colmillo en su interior y la piel desgarrándose, el músculo palpitando de nervios por el ataque. Y sólo pudo apretar el puño en el pelaje negro ébano del lobo, temblando de dolor, esperando que pasara pronto aquella tortura. Pensando en su hermano mientras se le nublaba la visión, y en cómo su estupidez les había llevado a este punto.

Pensó, de verdad, en que iba a morir hasta el instante en el que sintió aquellos dientes perdiendo fuerza en su agarre, babeando profusamente en la zona.

— ¡Apártate!

No tenía razón suficiente como para discernir apenas nada en aquel momento, pero obedeció aquella orden sin dilación, usando su brazo sano para impulsarse hacia atrás. Y sólo unos segundos más tarde, la mole oscura que era el lobo, cayó en plancha sobre la hierba, inerte. No era capaz de comprender nada hasta que sintió unos brazos cogiéndole por el pecho y tirando de él hasta alejarle de allí –a pesar de sus quejidos de dolor-. Entonces vio el rostro de Elizabeta, desencajado por una mezcla de preocupación y miedo que era incapaz de ocultar.

— ¡¿ Qué has hecho —chilló, con la voz algo rota—, idiota?!

Ella debía haber usado aquel tranquilizante que antes él rehusó usar. Eso debía ser. Aquel sonido que escuchó fue el proyectil con el tranquilizante. Había dormido al lobo. Cuando iba a…

—Elizabeta… —murmuró, atontado por el dolor, mientras se erguía, sujetándose la zona dolorida. No pudo decir nada más aunque hubiera querido porque una mano le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

— ¡Pedazo de imbécil! —replicó aún más fuerte y más estridentemente— ¡Te podía haber matado! ¡No tienes ni idea del miedo que he pasado por tu maldita culpa! ¡¿Por qué no has hecho nada?! ¡¿Por qué, joder, por qué?!

Ni siquiera tuvo esta vez que decir nada, sólo abrir un poco la boca para recibir otra guantada. Y tras esa otra. Y luego otra. Y otra más. Todas ellas al ritmo de insultos varios hacia su persona, que cada vez iba entendiendo menos y menos conforme su voz se teñía más y más con la desesperación y el llanto. Pensaba que no pararía por si sola así que atrapó su muñeca con la mano y la miró a los ojos, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

—Me… Has salvado —musitó, observando sus ojos verdes ahogados en un mar de lágrimas y miedos.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?! ¡¿Cómo iba a dejarte morir?! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti… ?

No entendió muy bien nada a partir de entonces. Sólo supo que si había un momento, era ahora. A pesar de tener una herida abierta y sangrando, a pesar de que ella estuviera en pleno ataque de nervios, a pesar de que su hermano estuviera narcotizado en el suelo aún convertido en lobo. No iba a haber otro momento como aquel. Así que, simplemente, lo hizo.

La tomó por el cuello y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Sin saber ni siquiera besar en condiciones, lo hizo. Le dio aquel primer beso suyo a Elizabeta, que no tardó, tras la sorpresa inicial, en corresponderle.

Y se besaron con ansia en aquella cruda madrugada con el ansia adolescente del primer deseo.

Al menos, hasta que él perdió, finalmente, el sentido.

* * *

¡Siento muchisisisississíiiisimo la tardanza! Muchas cosas han ocurrido. Demasiadas. Pero volví. ¿Veis como no abandoné el fic? No me odiéis por favor :_D

Darle las gracias como siempre a Mers, mi amadísima beta (o debería decir BROeta?) por revisarme todo y aguantarme cuando no sabía cómo continuar con esto -muchas veces y me pongo muy tonta-, a todos los lectores que seguís la historia desde el capítulo I (Nuri, Mary J, Lily, Annie...) y a los que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad. Y a Rode una especial por devolverme las ganas de escribir con sus comentarios tan magníficos y detallados. Con gente así da gusto escribir.

Espero que os guste y no tardar con el siguiente!


End file.
